DARK LOVE -Editing-
by DJ Candy
Summary: Warning: Under heavy editing! With the threat of blood thirsty beings wreaking havoc on their town, the Powerpuff girls-A shining beacon of hope- set off on an adventure that if end wrong could result in the destruction of man kind. Along with two beloved friends, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles must complete their quest before all is lost. However will they prevail among all?
1. Chapter 1 edited

A/N Hellos My dearest friends. I have finally rewritten DL because looking back on how I wrote it. I cringed in horror at the monstrosity that I called good writing. No seriously, I literally went:

*Imitates burning/sizzling sound* Holy Sh*t! What the hell was I thinking?!

.

.

.

Now shall we continue on.

Yes we shall.

* * *

It was your average normal day in the city of Townsville. The sun was shining brightly overhead all the citizens, who were chatting happily with friends and strangers alike and flocks of birds flew by squawking, squeaking and tweeting a rhythmic tune. Our favourite heroic trio-Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru- were happily heading towards their first of high school.

"I hate you" Kaoru grumbled to her two friend, glaring at them.

Okay, so maybe they weren't so happy-mainly our athletic green puff.

"That's probably the sixth time you've said that Kaoru" Momoko gritted through her teeth, a vein bulging on her forehead.

Miyako giggled at her friends' antics, reminding them that they had school to go to. Arriving at the school compound, the three girls bypassed all the cliques of a typical high school, heading straight to the administration office to accept their schedules.

"Dang it!" Kaoru cursed when they compared schedule seeing that she didn't share her homeroom class with her best friends. "Oh well, I'll see you two later"

Miyako and Momoko watched their green clad friend sprint down the halls.

"You don't think.." Miyako started, witnessing the joy on her tomboy friend's face

"Let's just turn blind eye to that" Momoko suggested as they walked to their homeroom.

Momoko looked around and took a deep breath, feeling her lungs with the educational air that filled the place, a smile blossomed on her face as she realized the situation.

I'm finally in high school! She squealed

Miyako looked at her friend and smiled, guessing what was going through her head at the moment. After sending him into the deep freezing darkness of space, the townsville was peaceful. They had a few attack here and there but nothing they couldn't handle, the bigger threat was gone and that's all that mattered. Everything was fine and looking up.

Kaoru smiled as she walked to her homeroom, sure she was sad she didn't have homeroom with her friends ,(that's a lie, as much as she loved her best friends, they could be annoying at time), but it was okay. Somewhere in her gut, she felt that today would be a good day-despite having to got to school-and everything would go their way. Life was on the right track and for the better.

Oh if only our heroes knew, if only they knew trouble was coming their way and ti would start with the coming of two exchange students.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter rewrite. I hope you Enjoyed**


	2. Chapter 2 editing

me:update!

kaoru:your in a good mood

me: am i ever

miyako:*pale*

kaoru:what's wrong with miyako

me: read the story to find out

kaoru: makeda doesn't own any of the ppgz characters only her oc's

* * *

Miyako pov

I'm glad we have new students but their introduction was puzzling himeko went and got herself in trouble with the twins. The nikki girl didn't do anything but mikki wow did she give himeko something. Then I saw kaoru talking to mikki so I thought we could be friends. I walked towards kaoru's desk and momoko joined me.

Mikki pov

"hi" I heard a voice say

I turned right to see a raven-haired girl smiling at me.

"umm hello" I greeted

"I saw what you did to himeko" she started bit I cut her off

"look if your gonna tell an adult, go but that girl needed to be taught a lesson"I said. She just laugh

"I'm not going to tell an adult.i think what you did to princess was cool" she said

"thanks….who are you"I asked

"kaoru" she answered

"kaoru, that's a nice name" I spoke

Then a blonde girl and orange-haired girl came up to kaoru's desk

"kaoru you made a new friend"the blondie greeted

"oh this are my friends miyako and momoko"kaoru introduced

"epa!" I said

"what does that mean"momoko queried

"it means hey in Spanish" I explained

"aren't you gonna introduce me mikki"I heard my sister say

Nikki's pov

Aren't you gonna introduce me?

" this is kaoru," she said pointing to a raven haired girl.

"The redhead is momoko. And I'm miyako!" Said a cheery looking blonde girl.

"I'm glad you settled the matter with himeko without resorting to violence or anything." she said. I then saw mikki whisper something to kaoru and kaoru nod.

"What is it?" I asked. " I asked if miyako was always like this." Said mikki. "Always like what?" I asked defensively. " Always nice and stuff." She replied. Then the bell rang. "Lunch I guess." I said. We all went to lunch.

After lunch was music classes. Then the teacher asked either my sister or I to sing together this class? We were like hell no. then kaoru said oh just do it. We will do a duet then. I said. We then sang a song together.

Mikki: our life is like, a comedy, a carnival, soooo carefree.

Nikki: we're spinning 'round, going all the way, and living out, our school days.

Mikki: and even though it seems as if the end will never come to this.

Nikki: unfortunately everything will end some day.

Mikki: but still, I know, that it was meant, for both of us to be again.

Nikki: that may be true but now it seems so far away…

Both: if I ever forget you I'm sorry.

Nikki: if I ever forget you I'm sorry too.

Mikki: but I will try to remember yo-ou.

Both: if I ever forget you I'm miss you

Nikki: and if I ever forget you I'm miss you too

Both: you'll always be special to me.

Applause. Applause.

"That was great!" The teacher exclaimed. "Thanks", we said. We heard a low growl as we walked over to our seats. I turned around and saw himeko glaring at us. I rolled my eyes and went to my seat.

"I HAVE A SONG TOOOOO!" SHOUTED HIMEKO.

"Alright himeko." Said miss. Momosuki

As soon as himeko began, the lights went out.

"Was himeko that bad?" Asked Mikki. We all looked outside and to our dismay, the moon was covering the sun. "cool! A solar eclipse!" I said.

"But there was nothing about a solar eclipse in the news." Said miyako.

"That's weird." I replied. "But, still cool."

Then I heard the principal's voice over the microphone in his office. "Students DON'T PANIC! IT ALRIGHT! JUST AN 'T PA-"

He didn't the students gasped

"SORRY BOUT THAT! CHOKED ON A JELLYBEAN."

"Seriously?" I thought.

"AS I SAID ! DON'T PANIC! ITS ALRI-."

He didn't finish.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! Who the hell are you! GET AW- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!."

THE STUDENTS GADSPED AGAIN.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"ATTENTION. EVERYONE." Said a mysterious voice.

"Who's that?" Asked miyako.

"IT'S TIME FOR A NEW ERA to begin and the end of you worthless humans!." the voice continued

"What the?" I asked. As I said that, the entire class went mad. The teacher even made a dash for it, forgetting all about the children. "EVERY KID FOR THEMSELVES!" I HEARD SOMEONE SAY. "WE SHOULDN'T BE THINKING LIKE THAT ISNT IT BETTER TO STAY TOGETHER?" I SHOUTED. BUT IT WAS TOO LATE. THE CROWD OF STUDENTS HAD ALREADY SEPARATED KAORU, MOMOKO, MIYAKO, MIKKI AND I.

I wandered alone through the charcoal dark hallways. The lockers looked like giant monsters and the floors looked as if hands could have just come out and grab me. That is when I saw them. A flash of glowing Cerulean blue eyes. "Fresh blood…" a voice said. "W-WHAT?" I stammered. "I have to find mikki!" I thought and ran away. Then the figure appeared infront of me. I quickly changed direction and ran even faster. He appeared in front of me again. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I asked. "I am kyon." He replied. "How can he even see me?" I thought. "Hn. I smell your blood" he said.

* * *

kaoru:so thats why miyako was pale

me:yep

kaoru:it should have been himeko

me: don't worry i have bigger plans for himeko *laughs evilly*

miyako: r-r & r-r


	3. Chapter 3

me: here's the next chapter

momoko: hey where's my pov

me:*stares at screen*

momoko:makeda

me: huh? oh sorry i was busy reading ppgd snafu comics

momoko: how come i haven't gotten a pov yet

me:oopsie

momoko:*grabs axe*

me: yikes * starts running* go on and read

* * *

miyako's pov

"where is everybody?" I asked myself

I thought as I strolled down the lonely hallways. Its so creepy. I thought, scared to my shoes. I had to find the others and fast before something happened. All of a sudden I heard a ghostly moan and felt something grab my foot. I looked down and gave a scream. It was one of himeko's friends. She was real pale. i went down besides her and she pulled me closer and whispered in my ear "run… run away from here, or THEY will get you." She warned

"Who?" I enquired

" The- the-" she stammered.

" The what?" I desperately asked

"The va-" she almost said, but it was too late, she had moved on.

Mikki's pov

After walking down the pitch black hallways for what seemed like an hour.

"where's Nikki when you need her?" I said in my mind

I got up and searched for a light I could hardly see where I was going. CLICK! There was light. But then I saw blue eyes watching me with hunger.

"dammit." I said mentally killing myself

I looked at him again. Long midnight blue hair with a black streak, dressed in a black baggy pants with chains on the sides and a black shirt.

"he's cute" I thought wait…

"crap" I whispered

He stayed awfully quiet . I stepped back slowly. But he just looked at my neck, and showed his sharp fangs.

"like hell this is happening."I said and ran away.

When I was far enough, I stopped,looked behind of me, and began walking.

Then I felt a gush of wind. someone or something grab my waist and I heard someone whisper in my ear.

"Do you think you can get away that easily." I then felt something sharp sink in my neck. The pain went through my whole body which made me scream

"NIKKI!"

Everything was going dim, before I blacked out I saw vampire smirking and whispered again

"goodbye my sweet"

* * *

me:*keeps running*

momoko: i'm gonna kill you

me:*stops*if you you keep it up like this you won't get a pov

momoko:*stops* fine

me:good girl

momoko: r&r


	4. Chapter 4

Me: update

Kaoru: makeda don't you have something to tell the viewers

Me: oh yeah I did this story with somebody so technically not all the ideas are mine most of them are

Kaoru: everybody give it up for goldensunflower777

Sunflower: hiya

Me: read her story she made fangirls are dangerous

Sunflower: makeda doesn't own ppgz characters nor nikki only her oc's

Me:kill joy

New chapter, KAORU'S POV

Me: why did the moon have to go and block out the sun anyways?

I was so pissed off.

Me: I mean come on, of all the days. And to make it worse the principal had to go and get killed. I mean, first time he made us panic. Stupid man choked on a jellybean. But the second time…

Flashback

DON'T PANIC! IT ALRIGHT! JUST AN 'T PA-

He didn't finish. Gasp! All the students said!.

SORRY 'BOUT THAT! CHOKED ON A JELLYBEAN.

Seriously? I thought.

AS I SAID ! DON'T PANIC! ITS ALRI-.

He didn't finish.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! Who the hell are you! GET AW- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!.

THE STUDENTS GASPED AGAIN.

Flashback end.

Muahahahahahahaha. Was what I heard coming from the shadows.

Me: WHO'S THERE?

The voice: muahahaha

I then made a mad dash down the hallways.

But then I fell over something!

I looked to see miyako on the ground

Me: Miyako!

Miyako: kaoru? Is that you.

Me: yeah! What are yo-

Miyako: kaoru, don't move.

I gave her a puzzled look.

Me: what?

Miyako: just don't move.

I ignored her and turned around to spot two pairs of glowing eyes staring at us.

MIYAKO'S pov

After what one of himeko's friends told me, I was afraid and yet sad for her. I mean not even the meanest person should die like this. I wanted to cry but I didn't. then I felt someone trip over me. I looked to see kaoru, then I saw it. Two pairs of glowing eyes watching us, but kaoru didn't see them, she just kept watching me.

Me: kaoru, don't move.

She gave me a puzzled look.

Kaoru: what?

Me: just don't move.

She ignored me and turned around to see the pair of eyes. We both froze for like 10 minutes but the they didn't do anything, then the two figures stepped out of the shadows.

Me: b-boomer and b-

Kaoru: b-butch?

She stated coldly

"how do you know us"butch said with venom

We were speechless

"ANSWER US" butch and boomer hissed

I stood up slowly and kaoru was watching with the 'your not gonna' face

"Well you see….."I started

"We're listening" they said

Kaoru slowly stood up, I grabbed her hand and made a mad dash down the hallways

_Momoko's pov_

_I was all alone. And I was Separated from miyako and kaoru. I had no idea where I was. But, according to the objects I bumped into in the darkness, I had a feeling that I was in the cafeteria._

_Me: now how the heck did I reach here?_

_Me: oh well, as long as I'm in the cafeteria, I might as well have a snack._

_I then felt my way to the concessions stands and ate like crazy. _

_? :that's right, eat, the more the merrier. Delicious._

_I stopped and looked around._

"_but I swear heard someone say something?"I said putting my index finger on my lower lip_

_? :yeah. Me._

_I turned around to see brick._

_Me: b-brick? _

_Brick: how do you know my name?_

_I then realized that I wasn't in my powered state and slowly backed off, while he kept walking forward until he cornered me against the wall._

_Me: what rotten luck, if only hyper blossom-_

_I couldn't finish._

_Brick: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BLOSSOM?_

_I didn't know what to say._

_Brick: ANSWER THE QUESTION. _

_He squeezed my shoulder._

_I kicked him in the manhood, sticked out my tongue and ran away._

_I could hear him growl as I ran._

_That's when I bumped into something._

_It was miyako and kaoru, they were running away as well._

_Me: hope you liked it_

_Sunflower:plz r and r_

_Me: you happy now momoko_

_Momoko:very _

_Me: oh I was tired of writing he said or she said or they asked so from now on most of my chapters might be like how you read it_


	5. Chapter 5

Me: sorry for taking so long

Kaoru: really

Me: school started, the computer is off limits and my classes are killing me so basically I won't be updating for a long long time and before I faint kaoru please?

Kaoru: makeda doesn't own the ppgz or the rrbz neither does she own Nikki

Me:*hits with magazine*

Kaoru: sheesh read on

* * *

Miyako pov

Kaoru and I were running away from butch and boomer when we bumped into momoko

"Who are you running from? Who am I running? I'm running away from one of the rowdy ruff boys" we shouted in unision

Then we were surrounded by the rrbz.

"Now you're surrounded"butch said towering over us

Then brick came up to us

"How do you know the power puff girls" he asked angrily

"We were on of the witnesses to see them out"kaoru said with no emotion

Brick then grabs me

"You think I'm stupid" brick shouts

"Hey bro are you all right" boomer asked with concern

"Of course I'm fine" brick answered "now answer my question"

"Why should we answer you" momoko snapped

"Because your friend's life depends on it" he advised

My eyes widened

Kaoru pov

"Because you friends life depends on it" he advice. Miyako eyes widened he was bargaining with us for our friends life. I looked at miyako tears coming down her eyes.

"Guys" she started. We looked at her

"We can't run away from fate no more" she said

"Finally we're getting somewhere" brick said with glee

"Miyako ple…"she cut me off by saying

"Rolling bubbles"

The rowdy ruff boys stood shocked.

In a flash of blue her transformation was complete

"MIYAKO!" we screamed

The rowdy ruff stayed silent

"So that's why I liked you" brick broke the silence

"What, what? WHAT"all of us except brick shouted?

"Did I hear u say u like a puff" butch yelled

"so what" brick fired back, soon he and brother was in a fight. We took the chance to escape.

Nikki's pov

" what do you mean you smelt my blood?" I ASKED

" hm." Was the only thing he said

I slipped away and searched hard for a light switch, vampires were allergic to light or something. Right?

" what are you doing?" he questioned

I finally found one and CLICK, it was on.

I turned around and my eyes met the vampire's eyes. My face quickly turned red x).

"he's handsome.."I thought

I quickly regained my senses. Nothing was happening. What was the problem? Or was it because the light was artificial?

"so, that's what you look like. I'll gladly drink your blood now." He said

"PLEASE NO! what do you want with me?" I screamed trying to change his mind

I felt tears forcing themselves out of my eyes. The vampire looked at me and then disappeared. Then reappeared behind of me and opened his mouth to my neck. I was paralyzed with fear and couldn't breathe.

"no..no..no..no..no.."I said in my mind

A tear rolled down my face. He kissed my neck.

Me: he kissed your neck eh?

Partner: shut up

Me: continuing

"don't worry, I wont bite you." he told me

"h-huh w-why?"I stuttered

I was relieved but still scared. My face turned red again.

"I have my reasons. Now run along." He stated

"huh?"I pondered

"I like the scent of your blood, hurry I might just change my mind."he spoke

"wait, if your not gonna bite, could you at least tell me where my sister, mikki, is?"I queried

"she's probably dead with the rest of the students." He said without hesitation

"no! You're wrong!" I retorted

Then we heard NIKKI!

"that's her voice!"I I said worried

With that I began to run over to the direction that I heard the scream come from. But kyon stopped me.

"that wouldn't be very wise." He suggested

"what are you saying? That's my sister, she needs my help." I yelped

"it's another vampire, I guarantee that they won't take pity on you like I did."he told me

"well, in that case, come with me." I advised

"no, I won't." he disagreed

"well then, I guess I'll die trying."I said

On that note, he disappeared in a flash. And I just made a hmph and ran over to the direction.

Me: oh really

Partner: SHUT UP

Me: continuing

Nikki pov

I ran to the direction I heard my name. That's when I found my self in a split hallway. I decided on using my twin instinct, and went right. After a while of running I saw a light up ahead. I looked down and saw a trail of blood on the floor. I made many decisions to follow the blood. The blood led to the music room. I stood face up to the door of the music room, making many reluctant attempts to open the door, when I heard the tune of my favourite song being played on the piano. I opened the door ever so slightly to see who it was. Guess who, it was kyon.

Me: kyon?

Kyon: …

Me: such a stalker. (under my breath)

Kyon: I am not a stalker, you met me here, remember.

Me: I guess that's true.

Me: what was that trail of blood?

Kyon:…

Me: oh no. you didn't… you didn't kill someone, did you?

Kyon: that's none of your concern.

After that remark I was in shock and didn't know what to say, so I just stayed silent. But then after a few minutes I regained my senses and swallowed up my fear.

Me: w-well i-i

Kyon: you're afraid of me.. Aren't you…

Me: i…

He stood up from the piano and walked over to me, I backed away as he stepped closer and closer.

Me: stay away..

He stopped and hung his head. I looked at him surprised, but still on guard.

Me: didn't you hear me?

Kyon: I heard..

Me: wha?

Kyon: I just didn't listen…

Me: coff coff

Partner: let the chapter finish woman

I turned around swiftly and leaped for the doorknob. But I was stopped by a sudden moan.

Me: w-what was that?

I turned around and was mortified at what I saw in the shadows.

Me: mikki!

I ran over to the spot to find an unconscious mikki.

Me: mikki! WAKE UP! Mikki? Mikki?

I repeatedly slapped her face, trying hard to get her up. Then, I looked over to kyon, angrily.

Me: I am so gonna kill you for slapping me

Partner: that's your punishment for disturbing the chapters continue plz

Me: did you do this?

Kyon: I-

Mikki: uh~

Me: mikki?

Mikki: n-nikki? Is that you?

Me: yes of course!

She glanced behind of me and her face turned white.

Mikki: Nikki, that vampire is behind you.

Me: yes, I know. Was he the one who did this to you?

Mikki: no, it was another one.

Me: oh...

Me: then what are you doing here with… him?

Mikki: he actually saved me…

Me: what… saved you?

Mikki: yes saved me

I looked towards kyon and asked

Me: from who

Kyon didn't answer me, he just walked off

Me: well that's rude

I helped mikki up using me as support.

* * *

me: hope you enjoyed it

miyako: please reveiw

kaoru: and makeda won't be updating for long so

momoko subscribe

me: i could have said it myself you know

everybody except me: bye


	6. Chapter 6

Me: hi guys I decided to update the next chapter since I was on the pc for hwk

So enjoy

Miyako: makeda doesn't own any of the ppgz or rrbz characters only her oc's

* * *

Momoko pov

I can't believe miyako she just had to go and reveal our identies and to make it worse to the rowdyruff boys. Kaoru and I tried to stare her down but she didn't notice

"I can't believe you miyako" kaoru screamed not too loud but not too low either

"yeah you sold out our secret and to the rowdyruff boys,THE ROWDY RUFF BOYS" I said backing up kaoru

"oh so you rather die" she fired has a point if she hadn't transform we'd all be goners not that she did we heard footsteps getting louder and louder,kaoru and I decided to transform to help bubbles out, as the steps got louder my heart beat went faster and faster, we were prepared yet scared well I didn't know if bubbles and buttercup were scared but the air was tense, as the footsteps made their stop my life flashed before my eyes everything even my new friends,they were probably dead to satisfy the needs of the blood thirsty suckers. Then

"NIKKI,MIKKI!"I heard bubbles squeal wait their still alive, I looked at them mikki holding nikki and bubbles hugging them

"your alive" I said happily

"if miyako keeps this up we'll not be alive any longer" nikki said….. hold on a minute did nikki call bubbles miyako

"who's miyako" buttercup pretended to be confused

"yeah?" bubbles asked catching on

"oh please you guys can drop the act we know you're the ppgz"mikki says

"oh yeah prove that it's us" buttercup asked what is she trying to do

"ok I'll start with blossom" mikki started

"momoko and blossom have same eyes,hair and personality plus both of you all have the same belt" she concluded

"then there's bubbles"nikki joined in "miyako and bubbles have same eyes,hair,personality ,same likes and dislikes and like mikki said same belts"nikki ended

Bubbles and I looked at buttercup

"you want anymore proof" we said together

She just growled wait did buttercup give up I guess I have no choice.

" how did you survive" I asked giving up all hope of getting to change the girls minds.

"I was saved by nikki's vampire boyfriend" mikki answered smirking at nikki

"NANI!" we shouted to nikki

"mikki his not my boyfriend" nikki retorted " he's the one that saved when I was running for my life"

"yeah right" mikki replied sarcastically

Boomer's pov

My brothers were arguing about what brick said

"you like a puff!" butch screamed

" yeah so what you going to do about it" brick fired back

"report it to the king" butch said

"aren't you suppose to be the tough one" brick said

"yeah well there are some things I can't do brick" butch explained

"oh…" brick started but I cut him off

"WILL YOU TWO PUT A CORK IN IT" I shouted. they looked at me shocked

"your shananigans made the girls escape and they call me dumb" I said. They stared at me like I was drunk

"we're sorry boomer" brick apologized

I was surprised at my brother , for the first time they treated me with respect

"ok but I want to ask one more question to brick" butch pleaded

"what is it?" brick said irritated

"which puff do you like" butch said. We sweatdropped

"isn't it obvious which puff I like" brick said and was gone in a flash of red ,butch followed in pursuit in a flash of dark green screaming

"wait who"

Baka isn't it obvious it blossom the leader then I sped after them.

Brick pov

After boomer's unexpected blow up,butch asked me the most dumbest question ever, I gave me a simple answer and dashed off and he was asking who. Man and I thought boomer was dumb.

"hey brick" a shadow said.i stopped dead in my tracks causing butch to landed in to come on butch boomer didn't crash into me because boomer was standing next to me. The figure stayed in the dark but the presence was scary causing fear to build up in me but I didn't show it.

"hey kichio" boomer greeted

"uh come on boomer let me have my fun" he said coming out into the light. The reason I can be in the light is because I'm no ordinary vampire and neither are my brothers or kychio who is a prince.

"kychio stop scaring them" I could hear a voice say

"oh lighten up kyon your too serious" kychio said smiling oh yeah kyon is kychio's brother yep another prince.

"where are you three going" kyon asked

"these two bakas here" boomer started. We glared but he seemed unaffected

"butch and I got into an argument and our prisoners escaped

"well my prey is dead" kychio said

Kyon stayed quiet, we were looking at him but he was staring at the ceiling

"kyon what going on"kychio said in a serious tone I hate it when he does that it gives me chills

"none of your business" kyon answered. Kychio was getting angry , he was about to yell when boomer stopped him

"ssshhh listen" he said so we became quiet and listen

The sound of shoes colliding with the floors was heard and I smirked

Bubbles pov

We were trying to find an exit so we can leave this place but we found ourselves on the roof

"well this is better" I said

"let's go" buttercup said

" your not going anywhere" a voice said behind us. We gasped. A gush wind went pass up and we were surrounded. I heard another gasp. We turned around to see mikki and nikki captured by two other vampires.

"I see your still alive" the one with blue hair said. We were going to save them but the rowdy ruff guys tackled us and we fell off the building.

* * *

Me: hope you like it

Miyako: we what

Kaoru: we fell off the school

Momoko:*blushing*

Brick:*blushing*

Me:what the hell are ya doing!

Butch:*with knife* huh? Oh sorry I thought brick and momoko were giant tomatoes

Me:*smirks* boomer will you please

Boomer: please make a review


	7. Chapter 7

Me: sorry for the long wait 1. I had school 2. My teachers are evil 3. My birthday was on the 3rd of February 4.I'm lazy an-

Kaoru: she's been reading her favourite fan fiction stories

Me: big mouth

Momoko: yep she's been reading darkpurplevampiregirl and cakedecorator stories

Me: there's a long list

Miyako: makeda doesn't own ppgz or rrbz only her oc's

* * *

Brick pov

We tackled the ppgz off the building. They(except buttercup, butch, boomer and I) were screaming like girls…wait they are girls ok let me rephrase they were screaming so loud that I thought my ear drums burst. We let them go and landed safely on the ground but we made a crater in the process, the girls were hovering above us. Everybody was in a fighting stance but nobody moved, the air was tense not with anger but something else I just don't know what it is. Then dust started flying everywhere when it settled butch stood there bloody while buttercup's hammer had blood on it. She attacked butch! How didn't I notice this. My green brother fell down with a thud.

"now it your turn" I hear blossy say with venom and then she, bubbles and buttercup run towards. It three against two!. I have a bad feeling about this

Kyon pov

The rowdy ruff boys tackled the girls off the building and I could hear their screams. I captured Nikki but she didn't care, she looked kind of sad. I bent next to her

"Are you alright" I asked

"Why do you care" she said hate dripping from her voice. She hates me great... Why do I even care?

"Nikki…" I didn't finish because she stopped me saying.

"Kyon I don't want to hear your voice"

"Just let me explain"

"Just let you explain what that you and your friends killed everybody in Tokyo"

"I didn't kill anybody"

"you were going to kill me" she said and I stayed silent

"I don't even know why I care" we said together then looked at each other in the eyes then looked at the ground.

"your hungry aren't you" nikki says out of the blue

"why would you say that" I asked

"I can tell you didn't drink any blood"

I just sighed then the sent of water melon hit me, I looked at nikki to see her showing her neck.

"drink" she says

"ARE YOU CRAZY IF I DRINK YOUR BLOOD I MIGHT NOT STOP!"

"Why do you care?"

I thought deeply about it, I didn't want to drink her blood but I was hungry

"Kyon..?" she asks

I didn't know what to do but I ended up sucking her, she tried not to scream but she could help it. She then fell down

"I'm sorry" I said under my breath

Yami/kychio pov

I had captured this brown haired girl and she was trying to get free from my grasp.

"Let me go!" she demanded struggling

"why should I" I smirked

She growled

"Pretty feisty" I thought

" why won't this damn freaking pervert let go of me" she said in her mind(yes he's reading her mind)

"I'm not a pervert" I protested

"yeah and I'm Michael Jackson's daughter" she said sarcastically "and stop reading my mind"

Then I heard a scream that nearlymade my heart stop(like it was beating p-shah)

"Nikki" mikki thought

Then Kyon came out from the shadows with Nikki bridal style in his hands and his mouth was blooding. Before I could talk mikki shouted

"¿Que hiciste a mi hermana!"(what did you do to my sister) she shouted

"what kind of language is that" i shouted

She ignored me and stared at Kyon angrily. Before she could do anything else I bit, she muffled a scream and then fell unconscious. I felt sad for biting her but why. That was the only question in my head. There was complete silence and it was broken when a gasp was heard. I looked to see the puffs staring at us shocked and angry.

Bubbles pov

We, the power puff girls z, were fighting the rowdy ruff boys head on, I never fought so careless, rough, it didn't fit my character but they were wrong. Wrong to come in my city, conquer my town and expect to get away with it NO!

"Bubble champagne part 2"

"Strawberry shoot part 2"

"Hurricane Lutz part 2"

The rowdy ruff boys ,except butch, dodged and escaped all our attacks but let's just say that none of them didn't end up with large cuts and bruises eventually they just fell to the ground.

"OMG THEIR DEAD I KILLED SOMEONE!" I yelled

"bubbles you shouldn't waste your breath they deserved it for attacking the city forgetting the consequences" buttercup lectured me

"I guess your right" I said " they deserved it"

They stared at me with wide eyes probably because I wasn't my clueless(no offense to any blondes) self but let me tell you something I'm not clueless as they think I am, I just act that way. Then two bloodcurdling scream interrupted my thoughts.

"that was mikki and nikki" I said

We flew up to the roof to see them in the two vampire hands and their necks were bloody and so was the vampire's mouths. I gasped and was immediately crying.

"Nikki….. Mikki….. Why" I whispered. That was it I'm tired of seeing my loved ones died before my eyes. It's time to stand up for them. I fiercely attacked them causing them to go on a defensive side.

" let's see how they like the taste of your own blood" I shouted in rage

* * *

Me: the end of the 7th chapter hope you like it

Miyako: read and review and makeda is sorry for not updating sooner


	8. Chapter 8

Me: hi! Since I was on the pc I decided to write this one

Kaoru: you're very hyper

Me: verrrrrrry hyper

Sunflower: can we get to the story?

Miyako: makeda has to tell them something first

Me: thank you miyako ehem ok people if you want you can join the story there are only about 4 positions left, no three since someone asked me to be in my story

Sunflower: *cough*

Me: fine OUR story but you'll have to describe them and what clothes they have and what they are vamp or human and if vamp what power they have(choose either fire, earth, water, wind) REMEMBER if you want to join if you don't want to I'll just make up characters

Momoko: onto the story now

Me: fi-

Sunflower, momoko: just get on with it

* * *

Buttercup pov

Bubbles was going on a rampage. I've never seen her fight so violently. Well she has a point, we just met two new people who became our friends and now they're dead

"You two gonna stand there or fight!" bubbles barked. Something was wrong with her, I mean she became a little mean but this is ridiculous. She worse that me.

"Will you two stop staring and fight" bubbles yelled knocking the daylights…or nightlights… out of the vamps. Blossom was the first to attack then me.

"You two are idiots" the blue-haired vamp said

"What is that suppose to mean" blossom inquired

"You're fighting for people that aren't even alive" he told us. We just stayed silent.

"You're wrong" a voice behind us spoke out. We turned around and to our surprise mikki was helping her sis up.

"Last time I'm ever gonna do that" Nikki mumbled

"Stupid freaking pervert" Mikki said glaring daggers at the blue vampire.

"You ready for round two" I stated

They both growled

Boomer pov

Ow…..ow…never again am I ever teasing them. I looked at butch to see him knocked out and then to brick who was the same. I stood up and walked towards brick.

"Hey brick wake up" I said

"No mommy just five more minutes" he said still sleeping

"Wake up bro"

"Just five more minutes, go away" he uttered and pushed me. A vein popped up on my head

"YOU SON OF A BITCH WAKE UP" I screamed in his ear. He quickly got up and stood like a soldier, he even saluted me like a soldier would to the commander or general or… whatever. Once he saw it was me he calmed down.

"That was you that did that" he asked

"I nodded and walked to butch.

"And I thought butch was worse" I heard brick mumble. I just ignored and tried to wake up butch. Keyword: tried

"Hey butch" I spoke

"Leave me alone" he said still sleeping and punched me in the stomach.

"OUCH" I yelped "note to self, never wake up butch when he's sleeping, that's brick's job"

"Now you know what I go through every time I wake up butch" brick told me

"No wonder there's chaos in the house every morning" I replied. I tried again but this time I used a stick. I could hear brick sigh and knew he was sweat dropping.

"Go awaaaay" he said getting softer then a loud snore was heard.

"Leave him alone boomer" brick said to me "he's not waking up now" and he turned and started to walk away but

"I poured milk in brick's hat, took his money and blamed it on boomer" butch said in his sleep. Brick stopped dead in his tracks. Butch then yawned and woke up. I shot him a glare but that didn't affect him so I just dropped what he just said.

"What's up, I got banged up pretty bad" he said. Then a dark aura was behind us, which sent chills down our spines. We turned around to see brick towering over us, fire in his eyes and he was on fire (me: not literally people, as in the background were fiery). Butch and I turned white. I mean if glares could kill brick would have been on the most wanted list.

"Oops" butch and I regretted

My red bro was about to pounce on butch but an explosion on the roof stopped him. He forgot about butch and flew up. Butch was on his knees with is hands clasped, looking at the sky mouthing the words thank you. I ignored him and flew up to brick with butch at my heels. I halted by brick who was in mid-air shocked.

"Hey what's wrong" I questioned. He turned my head to where he was looking and my jaw dropped. Butch saw what we were staring at and was surprised because

BAM!

I crashed landed on the roof some liquid oozed out of my head; I touched it to see blood. I was freaking out so I was blacking out fast, before I was totally out, Bubbles walked up to me.

"Nighty night" she said and put up the pointy side of her bubble wand towards me.

Blossom pov

We took out the vamps and Bubbles went mad woman on them and they were really bloody afterwards. Then the rowdy ruff boys came but our hands were tied. I was holding down the vampires, BC was protecting mikki and Nikki and bubbles….. Well… I don't know where she was.

WHAM!

Dust was everywhere, when it cleared, boomer was on the ground then bubbles came up and pointed the sharp end of her wand to boomer's chest. She was about to stab him when

"STOP!" someone screamed. I turned to see Nikki, tears in her eyes

"Please stop, just stop"

We looked at bubbles she calmed down and something I didn't notice before her eyes came back it's colour of light blue because they were a very dark, DARK blue.

"Sorry" she apologized

"It's ok" I said to her

RIP!

I fell on my butt my yoyo rope (me some *cough*perverted*cough* friends and classmates of mine took rope for rape) burst.

"Kyon what wrong with you?" the blue teen said to his brother I think

No answer. The blue guy glared at the one called Kyon. Then looked behind me and smirked. He then zoomed and when I turned around he held mikki in her neck.

"Leave her alone" Nikki roared giving big boy blue a you-better-let-go-if-you-wanna-live-or-I'll-kick-your-can-to-some-foreign-country-and-other-words glare. His smirked got wider and he then

Mikki pov

I was glaring at the blue haired pervert with so much hate Frankenstein would have been afraid. Then in a flash of silver the boy was holding me in my neck.

"Leave her alone!" Nikki screamed and gave him the most powerful glare I ever saw (sarcasm) then of all things to do, in all the things to do with your hostage ( no perverted thoughts) he kisses me ,KISSES ME then separated from me which I was grateful for.

* * *

Sunflower: yeah like you didn't enjoy it

Me:*hiss*

Sunflower: O-O continuing

* * *

"Is this what you do to all your prey kychio" Kyon teased him

"Whatever" he answered

"Take that!" I heard we look to see buttercup clobbering butch with her hammer and then sent him towards the two boys then brick was sent flying towards them to thanks to blossom. This caused the rowdy ruff boys, Kyon and kychio to go unconscious. We all stared

"Uhh this would be a good time to escape" Mikki and Nikki said together

"Right" blossom said

"Bubble catcher"

Bubbles encase us in a large bubble and brought us to some place I don't know where.

Bubbles pov

I encase the twins in a large bubble and flew them to lab with blossom and buttercup. When we arrived I opened a hatch at the top of the building. We flew down and tried to bring the twins down but the bubble burst. We gasped but in the end the twins did somersaults and landed safely ground.

"Your guys are fine!" blossom screamed but BC smacked her at the back of her head and she nodded.

"Yeah I'm really athletic and I taught Nikki some stuff" Mikki answered

We continued walking and came to a door that had blue, pink and green. I remember this, the professor said he built incase of any emergency that can harm innocent lives

_Flashback_

_"Girls will you come here for a moment" the professor asked us_

_"Sure professor" blossom answered for us_

_"You see this" he said pointing to an object_

_"A door" I said annoyed_

_"Yes this door is used incase of trouble that you girls cannot handle" he said_

_"We can handle anything professor so you don't need to use that door" blossom said her pride getting the best of her_

_"You don't know blossom anything can happen" ken said coming out of the kitchen with poochie in his hands_

_"Ken's right da wan" poochie told blossom_

_"I guess your right" blossom said "as long as the people of Japan are safe"_

_Flashback_

_"You think we should go in?" I inquired_

_"I don't know" blossom answered_

CLICK!

The door handle started turning. The tension in the air was heavy, I could feel blossom shake HECK I was shaking till the earth was shaking with me.

BANG!

The door flew open and 7 shadows emerged then

!

Me: mwahahahaha ended at a cliffy

Sunflower: you're a meanie makeda

Me: then leave me that way

Kaoru: it was just getting good

Me: mwahahahaha

Miyako: makeda you're scaring me

Me: sorry miyako

Momoko: you only suck up to miyako

Me: *hisses and takes out chain saw*

Everyone except miyako and me: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH run away

Miyako: read and review


	9. Chapter 9

Me: ok sorry for not uploading sooner, I'm truly sorry *tears*

Momoko: makeda snap out of it!

Makeda: anyways joining this story is now **closed**, yeah closed. Here are the characters:

Yuki (vampire) *applause*

Haylie (vampire) *applause*

Helena (vampire) *applause*

And

Josie (vampire) *applause*

Kaoru: yeah we thank you for joining the story now get to the story already.

Me:*whispers* grumpy* momoko will you please

Momoko: makeda doesn't own ppgz or rrbz or Kyon or Nikki

Me: freaking killjoy..…..but I own this story and my oc's

* * *

Chapter 7

Blossom's pov

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" bubbles screamed so loud I was nearly knocked out cold but Mikki and Nikki passed out.

"Bubbles calm down it's me" a voice said. We looked to see the professor, ken, poochie and four other people. We let out a sigh of relief.

"Mom why is onee-chan on the ground" two girls asked together…wait twins how much twins does this family…. Wait onee-chan they have ….other sisters.

"Oh my god!" a woman that looked about 29 shouted "my children"

"Don't worry ma'am their ok, just unconscious" ken said. The professor and a man I presume to be their father picked up Nikki and Mikki and brought them downstairs (to the basement where the emergency door is) and on a bed. The two smaller children watched their older sisters with worry.

"now what have they gotten their selves into" the woman said which caused everyone except for their father to watch her

"w-what do you mean?" bubbles asked still scared at what happened earlier.

"my name is Alice and this is my husband Demetrius you see the girls have some bond that is super rare in most twins" Alice said

"Bond?" I said

"Rare?" bubbles continued

"Twins?" buttercup finished

"Yes" said Demetrius "they know the feelings of each, know who they like, know where each other is,know what each other is about to do, what each other is thinking, know how comfort each other, they even know each other secrets that they don't tell anyone, this bond got them in trouble and out of it"

"Hmmmm" was all the professor said

"when they were 13" Alice started

"Mikki ran away from home. We didn't even know where she went, not even her boyfriend. Nikki then came and visited us mainly Mikki, Nikki would teach Mikki French and Mikki would teach her Spanish, Nikki was very upset that her sister was nowhere to be found so she went out by herself to find her." Demetrius explained

"Days later she came home with a crying and trembling Mikki though Mikki wouldn't tell anyone what happened Nikki seemed to know. From that day Mikki locked up all her emotions inside her heart, her feelings were not shown to anybody except Nikki, she wouldn't even tell me how she feels" the mother stated

"Sounds like buttercup" I said out of the blue. Everyone sweat dropped at my sudden action.

"But at times one can be bossy, one can be stubborn and both can be" before the woman could finish Mikki and Nikki fell to the ground instantly waking them up

"clumsy" the woman finished

"heh heh heh" we said awkwardly

"onee-Chan!" the two other twins shouted and ran towards them

"Carla?" Mikki questioned

"Kayla?" Nikki asked

We forgot about them and turned our direction to the professor

"Professor?" bubbles started

"yes?" he answered

"how did all this happen?" I asked. he sighed and walked towards a main frame computer

"direct your attention to the screen please" he said. Everybody paid close attention

"you remember the black and white z rays that went spreading around the city in an attempt to destroy the icebergs that gathered on the shores of new Townsville" the professor asked us. We, the power puff girls, nodded.

"well some of the z rays didn't hit targets just like how some went back in time. Well the largest of the black rays opened an inter dimensional which was balanced at first but was unbalanced due to ways of science" the professor explained getting interrupted by buttercup

"so basically this is you fault" buttercup spoke

"…"

The professor ignored her and got back to explaining

" this dimension is home to vampires that has attacked townsvile which has everyone locked up in the house"

"so how can we eliminate the problem" I asked. The professor went to a huge closet thingy and brought a machine out of it.

"this machine can absorb any trace of black z-rays no matter how strong it is"

"wait" bubbles paused "when we were fighting him he took all the black z-rays that came from him so how come this one stayed"

"well due to molecular structure of the physical DNA of him and the dimension full of the blood thirsty creatures there must be a single habitant that is more powerful that brings about wickedness and harm extremely effective than him" the professor said. We looked at him with 'what the hell' faces because we didn't even know what he said

(**sunflower: I agree with them, I don't even know what he said AND I WROTE IT! Me: no you didn't and I know what they said exactly)**

"He said that there must be a powerful person in that dimension greater than him" ken translated.

"oh" was all we answered. We were preparing to take off when

"wait" mikki said

"don't you think sending them with little numbers is a bad idea, I mean there are armies and armies and armies of vampires out there" nikki said backing up her sister. The professor looked like he was thinking after a while he said

"your right" then smiled at the older twins and continued "would you two like to become power puff girls"

"we can do that?" they asked

"they can do that?" we asked

"sure" was his response and pulled out the z-rays ray gun

"whoa whoa whoa" nikki started

"you don't have to shoot us, do you?" mikki asked

"don't worry, he won't shoot you, the gun will only send chemical z through you DNA changing the molecular structure therefore turning you into a super powered human giving you the strength to proceed with the girls in their task" ken told them. I looked at them their jaw dropped, who'd blame them I didn't even know what he said

"ok to make things clear for you that from the talk-scientific-language-causing-people-to-get-confused nerds this gun won't kill you it will only cause you to change into two new recruits of the power puff girls" buttercup explained. They just nodded and the professor ,who was in a corner sulking due to what buttercup said, proceeded, a rainbow colored rays appeared and was gone in a flash.

"umm what's the difference, we're still the same" mikki spoke out

"except for the belts" bubbles pointed out. But they didn't have colour they were just clear

"yeah but they don't have colour" I said

"it must be because the chemical z has not fully bonded with their system but I'm sure like how the girls got their powers you can get yours too" the professor

"you mean they have to find someone to save?" bubbles asked

"possibly"

Buttercup pov

"possibly"

"you know as we're having this conversation time is wasting" I blurted out

"she's right" blossom said in her leader like voice. I get tired of her arguing with us telling us she's the leader.

"here" the professor said giving blossom the machine which she nearly dropped but I took it before it turned into bits of bolts. Bubbles then encase the twins In a huge bubble and flew of with blossom as I was about to fly off

"buttercup wait" the professor stopped me

Time skip

We were flying towards the dimensional portal, before I left the professor gave us a z-ray scale , it would go to a critical level when we were near it when suddenly

HHHHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLLLP!

"what was that" bubbles asked

"Let's check it out" blossom commanded

We were about to leave when

"you're just gonna leave us here" nikki said surprised

"why not?" blossom asked stupidly

"uh because we're a floating target practice"

O.o

"uh oh yeah" blossom said awkwardly followed by a nervous laugh. Bubbles set them down on the ground beside a house in the dark so no 'vampire' would catch them and then we flew off into the sunset…..yeah right, we went and looked for the person that screamed HHHHEEEEELLLLPPP!

Just to see…..

Nikki pov

Bubbles set us beside a building in the dark so no 'vampire' would catch us, I mean they're vampires they actually live in the dark…. or do they? Then I hear crying , I looked to see a little girl ,in a pink ballet costume with ribbons in her hand, being cornered by 3 male adult boys, then

Tap, tap, tap, tap

I whipped my head around to see mikki running to the help of and elderly woman being overpowered by 3….male…adult…boys..in army clothes…OH MY GOD THEIR VAMPIRES. I quickly got back to my senses (more like slapping myself to my senses) and quickly but foolishly ran towards the girl.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" I shouted as I got near to her and the 'vampires' were about to attack when my belt glowed a gold colour and I was enveloped in this light.

Mikki pov

I was mentally killing myself since I so foolishly ran towards my doom ,going to save an old lady, I mean she would've died eventually wait ….that sounded so...selfish, as I reached and the idi I mean 'creatures' were about to go all starving hungry on the 'old woman' my compact belt glowed silver and this light swallowed me into this realm I have no idea about and then I saw my sister in a goldish colour space, she then disappeared or I disappeared and then:

A ring appeared and my instinct told me to pick up the circular object on my belt and I then swiped past it and a white lily appeared on my head, I placed the belt back in it place and i started spinning very fast that i made a tornado and when i was done i had a silver bathing-like suit (me: I don't really know what that thing is so I call in a bathing suit), I then clap my hands on both side of me and a jacket appear, I put both hands on my eyes like I was playing peek-a-boo and my gloves appeared ,then I do a thumbs up, thumbs down and I show a bye bye sign. Then I snap and lilies form around my legs and my skirt starts to grow out, another small lily appears and I put it in on left side of side my jacket and the 'p' sign forms, I do beat-boxing(when they spin and their feet end up in the air some how) and my shoes appear, I turn around and the heart thingy comes, the earrings and choker shows up. I then back flip and make a 'perfect' sign, wink and pose.

"woah" I silently whispered to myself. I looked in Nikki's direction and she was in the same outfit as mine except the colour was gold. This was so….AWESOME ….ok mikki calm down. Then

"WHY YOU LITTLE….."

Nikki pov

My belt glowed a gold colour which enveloped me and then I appeared in some kind of realm, my sister was there in a silver colour space then one of us disappeared then:

A ring appeared on my finger and my hands, with out I knowing, grabbed the circular objects and swiped past it and then put it back. My bando with a sunflower in the middle showed up, then I clasp my hands to my chest, a bright light appears and I snapped my fingers and my bath suit thingy comes, I snap my fingers again and my jacket grows out, I snap my fingers YET again(me: what's with all the snapping sunflower: IT'S NONE OF YA BUSINESS) and sunflower petals flow around me then come together to form my skirt. I cup my chin and my shoes and gloves appear, a sunflower engraves on the left side of my jacket and a 'p' forms. I then turn around and the heart thingy draws itself. Then the earrings appear and I do like I'm cutting my neck forming the choker. Then I jump up, bow then pose with a peace sign, with my eyes closed and a smile. Then the transformation completes itself and I'm back protecting the girl. I look at myself then at my sister, she's wearing the same outfit except silver. Then

"WHY YOU LITTLE…!" a gray haired vampire shouts at me and then gathers his hands together and gray particles started coming towards his hands and then

"TAKE THIS YOU LITTLE BRAT" he shouts and fires it. I swiftly but quickly grab the kid and jump out of the way ,as the energy hit the ground causing a loud explosion. after a while I landed by a large house with pinks walls.

"How did you know where I leave?" the girl asked in a innocent voice

"huh? This is your house?" I asked confused

"you mean you didn't know?" she asks again. I shook my head as she was about to speak, mikki jumped down with the old lady landing gently on the ground.

"thanks dear" the lady thanked

"no problem" mikki answered

"violet you're okay!" the lady exclaims

"grandma!" the kid replies

"grandma?" mikki and I say together

"yes, we are related" the kid said. Then the 6 adults landed in the yard of the house and hissed.

"get inside now" I told the woman and her daughter, they listened to me and ran inside.

"you girls are going to pay for what you did" a dark blonde man says in a Scottish accent.

"we'll see about that" I said and started flying a way in top speed with mikki right behind. When we were far enough we landed on separate building one on the opposite side of each other.

"I think we lost them" mikki says

"think again little missy" a voice said. We looked down to see the 6 males staring at us with amused faces. I looked at mikki she was furious she hated it when people called her 'little' but she shrugged it off , maybe because she used her head instead of her brawn to know that we're outnumbered and have no weapons. We then again retreated. We kept jumping from building to building eventually we started swapping building , we would high five each other in mid-air and land on the other previous building, we did this two times but on the third time, i accidently bumped into mikki and vice versa and we were back to back in the air. Mikki's right hand was facing the men and so was my left hand when…

Kyon pov

My brother, the rowdy ruffs and I headed back to camp for healing. We were wounded pretty bad, who knew such humans had power. I looked at kychio as all lower beings had to call him, he was mad at the thought of humans had beaten him. Our men had bring four humans for us because we needed blood. They looked at us with fear. The rowdy ruff boys drank their prey's blood first. The 3 women cried in pain and then their lifeless bodies fell to the ground. Kychio showed his food no mercy. She cried louder than the three that died, her face pale, her eyes widened and could never close. My prey was looking at me then at her friends then back at me. I could tell she was scared.

"let her go" I said

"WHAT!" my brother and rrbz shouted

"b-b-b-but sir you need to drink blood to heal your wounds" one of the soldiers ,Phil, pleaded

"no I don't" I retorted

"y-yes sir" he replied

"usually I would say you're the craziest vampire alive and I'm considering saying it" kychio started

"you just said I'm the craziest vampire alive kychio" I made him realize

Whatever anyways as I was saying it's your choice" he finished.

"and I don't want her dead" I stated

"you're the craziest person alive kyon!" kychio shouted plainly. I glared at him

"fine" he said and nodded at the soldiers. They gave her a beaded onyx necklace.

"this will make untouchable to any soldier of our kind ma'am" Phil told the woman as he put it on her, she nodded and he was done, she sped off screaming.

Kychio was like this T T and said

"you sure we should have let her go"

I glared at him which is very rare for me to do twice. Then

KABOOM!(a crazy drunk man tried that on me and my friends saying we were gonna die, we made fun of him and we nearly killed him in the process(this is not a joke) why because he went up dissing my mother, stupid drunk crazy a$$hole…..sorry back to the story)

An explosion erupted from 100 metres from our base, the smoke was grey and I knew it was Jacob, he was the only who could have that time of colour when exploding things. Then a few minutes later another explosion was heard but the colour was a glittery yellow colour.

"what in the world" brick said

"let go, but split up whoever caused that explosion is not going to stay there, team 9 you guys are with me" kychio explained and was gone in a flash with 50 vamps, I took team 4 and the rowdy ruff boys took team 2,8 &7.

When I reached to the spot where the second explosion was, all I saw was ashes. I was furious some HUMAN destroyed some of my people and they were going to pay. I then started running around, the area was a blur to me but I knew where I was going, I regrouped with others and we searched together, then when we reached a certain place we saw….

Bubbles pov

My team and I rushed to where we heard the scream for help but saw no one but the one person that cried for help, he was lifeless on the ground, we floated down and I gasped, there on the cold had floor was Cody(me: I don't really know his Japanese name). his eyes full of fear and were cursing the fate he had, doomed never to close and reopen again, he was swimming in a pool of his own blood. I started weeping uncontrollably, I mean he was my bestest friend and I had a crush on him and even if blossom and buttercup knew I didn't deny it.

"bubbles it's ok" blossom tried to comfort me

"NO, NO IT'S NOT OK, EVERYONE IN THIS TOWN IS GONNA DIE DON'T YOU SEE THIS IS OUR FATE, WE'RE GOING TO DIE ANYWAY, SO WHY SHOULD WE TRY TO RUN AWAY OR EVEN TRY TO FIGHT IT!" I yelled to them. Then buttercup smacked some sense in me

"don't you dare say that" buttercup spat tears forcing themselves to fall out " we are the power puff girls z, we're suppose to be protecting new Townsville and if we don't do something to stop this,...then..then everyone's death will be for nothing"

"that's really noble of you" a voice said "two bad you won't have the chance to stop our king's plan"

We turned around and saw an army of the blood thirsty creatures surrounding us. Oh man if fate is gonna save us it better do it fast.

* * *

Me: hope you like this one

Yuki: hey, when are we gonna be in the story

Kimmer: it better be in the next chapter

Me:*laughs awkwardly and mumbles* let's hope you are O.O

Sunflower: give the girl a break; she's trying to make this story exciting.

Me: and I'm losing ideas by the minute

Josie: well I just hope we're in the next chapter, I can't wait!

Me: yeah maybe and I'm gonna try to make the next chapter long so you guys can appear.

Ppgz: read and review:)

Me:oh and the thing about the crazy man is true you can even aske beiliber102. ok? ok! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Me: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!, I had writers block and I was sick I have tonsillitis (however it spells) oh and I'm sorry I couldn't put your oc's but by the way this story ended I am sure your characters will come in next chapter

Bubbles: it's ok makeda

Blossom: yeah at least you're updating

Me: thanks guys but that isn't gonna help me

Sunflower: forget about the chit chat get to the story

Buttercup: mak mak

Me:*smacks BC* don't call me that

Sunflower: **MAK MAK** doesn't own ppgz, rrbz, Kyon or Nikki

Me:*mumbles something* whatever read on oh and it might be normal for the whole chapter

"Talk"

"_Thoughts"_

* * *

Normal pov

Our trio was being surrounded by an army of vampires,

"w-what are we going to do" Bubbles stammered

"The only thing we can do, fight" Buttercup said

"Have you gotten mentally ill" Blossom uttered "there are like 6 armies of vampires surrounding us"

"So what do you recommend leader girl!" Buttercup choked on the word leader.

"We retreat" Blossom simply answered

"Only cowards would run away" BC stated

"Only fools would stay here and face an army bigger in size" Blossom spat. Buttercup stayed silently

"We'll go your way" Buttercup responded "for now". Blossom just nodded not wanting to start an argument at this time. The girls then took off not realizing some of troopers were following them.

Meanwhile with Bloom and Bliss

They were flying about looking for Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.

"We should have never separated" Bloom said

"Well they are the protectors of new Townsville, so when that person cried for help, they were supposed to save them" Bliss explained. Her sister pondered for a while before nodding. Then

BAM!

Bliss and Bloom rammed into some people.

"Ouch!" all of them screamed. Everybody opened their eyes and was smiling like crazy.

"YOU GOT YOUR POWERS TO ACTIVATE" Bubbles cheered

"Yep, you're now standing in front of" Mikki started "Bloom"

"Bliss" Bliss ended as they did a pose. Then an eruption of laughter was heard from the shadows.

"What was that" Blossom queried

"Oh Blossom you were always the careless one" the voice said

"WHO YOU CALLING CARELESS BRICK" Blossom roared

"Brick?" everybody pondered out loud.

Brick came out of the shadows with the rest of the rrbz.

"Brick, these girls are not good opponents if we had to fight them we would win easily" butch bragged

"What was that pony tail!" Buttercup growled "the last time I checked you were all bloody when I beat you with my hammer"

His face turned pale then he scowled, the green ruff was about to attacked but he was stopped by his brother.

"Butch calm down, they want us to get mad so we'll fight sloppy" boomer clarified

"Wow boomer I never thought you were so smart or did brick write down a list of intelligent things to say" Bubbles smirked

The girls looked at Bubbles like she was from a different planet

Everybody could see boomer nearly explode but he kept his 'cool'

"Enough chit-chat" brick declared "let's fight"

The girls got into a fighting stance for battle waiting for the rowdy-ruff boys to attack but what they didn't see were the two figures behind them.

BLAM! Mikki made a huge crater in the earth; Nikki saw this and flew towards her sister only to receive punches from Kyon. Bliss gasped

"w-what's w-with him all of a sudden" the gold puff thought.

Nikki flew into a near by building. Kychio grabbed Mikki by her hair forcing her to see her sister being bombarded with punches and kicks, Blossom and Bubbles barely holding against their counterparts and Buttercup, who was doing better than her friends but not so well, being flung around the place. Nikki started to spit out blood and then mercilessly flown into the crater Mikki made. Nikki looked to see her sister crying and she was shocked, this was the first time in 2 years her brown-haired replica cried

(Me: please I stopped crying when I was seven)

Nikki then felt a burst rage emitted from her. Her aura became brighter than the original ppgz and her sister combined, suddenly her sunflower on her banjo started to glow a tremendously bright gold colour. Then Blossoms bow started to glow, so did Bubbles and Buttercup's accessory. Her sister's white lily also started to emit a silver colour. All the ppgz suddenly got a surge of power, all the damage their opponents caused were healing themselves. Then in a moment of need, Bloom and Bliss got their weapons, Bliss got a pair of very large and long ribbons and Bloom a rod. Nikki and Mikki inspected their new items with puzzled looks on their faces

"Oooh Magical" stated Bliss, twirling her ribbons around her head. As she twirled them, beautiful sparkles followed the path they were taking

"Wait, is this a stick?" asked Bloom, angrily waving the 'stick' around

"No I think it's a rod, HEY I think these are our weapons!" Bliss exclaimed

"Ribbons and a stick? Some weapons!" whined Bloom

"Come on, they are sooo pretty, and magical, I cannot wait to test them out!" Bliss excitedly announced

Bliss looked over to Kyon, and sighed a deep long sigh. "On Kyon."

Bliss sped over to the vampire prince angrily, punching like crazy

In between punches she waved her ribbons at him, but no go

Kyon finally let out a punch to her stomach, making her let out a loud "OOF" sound

"Are these really useless?" she asked herself

Bloom decided to help out her sister. She flew to Kyon and simultaneously flew punches and kicks at him.

Then she used her rod and whacked him on the head

"HA TAKE THAT!" she boasted

"Hmpf, your weapon has more use than mine does." Mikki's sis complained

"Jealous?" Bloom smirked

"OF WHAT?" Bliss yelped

Bliss got up and flew over to Kyon, she had an idea of a way to use her weapon, but she didn't know if it would work.

"Majestic Ribbon Whip!"She shouted

The two ribbons began to glow as she swung the whip and lashed Kyon

"Argh!" He cried out in pain

"Nyeh, I'm sorry!" she whimpered, continuously whiplashing him

"Cool! Now if I could only find some kind of use for mine..." Said Bloom

"Clear your head and say an attack" suggested Bliss

"Ok" the twin replied doubtfully.

"Blazing Saber!"

Her rod, on that note, shone of fire, and a great flame thrower shot from it and hit Kyon.

"Mik- Bloom! Don't hurt him so bad!" Bliss snapped angrily

"ARE YOU DUMB OR SOMETHING?" Bloom retorted

Bliss slowly flew towards Kyon who was making strange hissing noises and fidgeting senselessly on the ground

"Are we really doing this?" Bloom angrily questioned

"Prince Kyon!" called Boomer, flying towards him as well

Bliss kneeled beside him and slowly reached out her hand to touch him. He turned to her and she shrieked in fright.

His entire face was peeling away; he looked at her and let out a loud "HISS"

"Get away from him!" Warned Brick

"But I-" Bliss started but didn't finish

"Grrrr, get AWAY!" snapped Kyon, slapping her, causing Bliss to be flung backwards at top speed

She screamed at the top of her lungs, before being slammed into a tree.

Bliss slowly slid down from the tree and changed back to her normal self, Nikki.

"BLISS!" Called bloom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blossom

Nikki sat at the edge of the tree and listened to Kyon hiss in pain. She struggled to open her eyes as she felt herself slowly passing out.

Tear drops sparkled her eyes as she tried, with great difficulty to get back up.

"K-Kyon..." She stammered, as she felt something wet drop onto her fore head. Nikki looked up and saw that it began to rain.

"NIKKI! NIKKI!" she heard Mikki's voice calling her name

"NIKKI! Nikki! Nikki! Nikki Nikki-" Bloom was cut off by her sis

"G-goodnight" she stammered, blacking out.

Mikki watched as he sister blacked out, the last sentence she heard her say was goodnight.

"n-no sh-she c-can't d-die" Mikki thought

She looked at her sister with wide eyes as tears went down her cheeks.

"This feels like déjà vu all over again in a different way" Bloom whispered to herself then closed her eyes

Meanwhile Kychio was helping his brother.

"We need to get him back to our own dimension for healing" Kychio demanded

"Why not at the base" questioned boomer

"Because the base don't have the equipment to heal him" he responded.

"You're not going anywhere" a voice said behind them. The boys looked behind them to see all the ppgz except Nikki glaring at them.

"What the hell" Kychio spoke.

"You baka you hurt our friend" Bubbles angrily stated.

"If you think you're leaving here alive you must be dreaming" bloom yelled.

"You should talk, after what you did to my brother, you're not going to see your next birthday" Kychio roared.

Mikki and Yami were glaring at each other their eyes became cold and lifeless.

"I gonna do to you what I did your brother, burn you to a crisp" bloom raged

"BLAZING SABR-" she didn't finish because Kychio punched her and she was sent flying into a nearby building. Mikki wobbled to her feet, looking for her rod at the same time until she saw Yami with it waving in his hands.

"Looking for this" Kychio faked asked

"Give that back" bloom snarled

"Why do fight?" Kychio pondered aloud

Bloom looked at him puzzled

"Exactly what I thought, you fight for no cost at all, you don't deserve to fight me, and you let your rage control you" Yami explained and he started to walk away. Kychio's words slowly sank into Mikki.

"I fight" bloom began catching the attention of not only Kychio but everyone watching the events.

"I fight because you hurt the only person I trust in my family." Bloom said her head hung low.

Yami watched shocked, her life was almost like him, the only person he could trust in his so called 'family' was Kyon.

"I just wanted to come here to restart my life, relax and let every hatred that happened in the past melt away but..." she continued

Everyone was watching bloom then at the girl under the tree, then back at bloom.

"You and your race came and ruined it, and you ask me why do I fight, you of all people should know the answer that question" Mikki explained then lifted up her head to face the blue haired boy in front her "since you were the one that ruined my life"

Kychio was staring at the girl who had hatred and blood lust swimming in her eyes, his expression was shocked. He then shook off the feeling and smirked.

"Bring it on _Mikki!_" he said, this caused the girl to freeze right where she was.

"_h-how did he know my other identity"_ bloom thought

"You're probably wondering why I knew your other form Mikki" Kychio said smiling mischievously "no it's not because 'bliss' turned back into your sister, well it gave a hint"

Mikki stared at the boy, though unnoticed by her, was walking towards her.

"It's because you act like Mikki, you talk like Mikki and you also look like Mikki therefore YOU ARE MIKKI" Yami answered as he attacked. She saw but unluckily she didn't have time to dodge.

"BLOOM!" her team members.

"Ok that is it" Buttercup declared "it's payback time

She and Blossom went head in with their respected counterparts as Bubbles and boomer went to help their friends (meaning boomer went to Kyon and Bubbles to you know who)

* * *

Me: I should've put respected lovers

BC and Blossom: I THINK NOT! NOW GET BACK TO THE STORY

Me: EEP!

* * *

Meanwhile with Nikki (she's still unconscious)

"_Come on Nikki wake up, pull it together, I need to know what's happening to the others."_ The girl thought

"_Wake up"_

"_Come on wake up"_

"_WAKE UP GOD DAMMIT. This is insane, ok let's try this again, and wake up."_

The girl's eyes slowly began to open and the first thing that greeted her was white. She sat and said out loud to no one in particular

"Where am I….. Hello"

No answer. She stood up and looked around

"_Not much to see I can only see whi- what is that_" she thought.

In the center of the continuous white place, there stood a large screen, she walked closer and closer until she saw what was happening and gasped. There standing all bruise-up and some blood leaking from her mouth and sore's was her dear sister Mikki who was fighting Kychio mercilessly.

"What are the others doing" she whispered to herself and to her surprise the screen showed where the two of the ppgz were fighting against their counterparts. She was about to ask where were boomer and Bubbles when the large square glass showed boomer helping Kyon and Bubbles kneeling right next to her.

"Nikki?" the blond girl inquired "Nikki?"

"Bubbles? BUBBLES I'm right here" Nikki shouted

"Nikki? What's wrong, your eyes are open and your lips are moving but I can't hear you" Bubbles said to the unconscious black haired girl.

"_Damn it"_ Nikki thought

"Hello, is anyone there" Nikki yelled in her white prison

"Yes dear child" a voice called out

"Show yourself" Nikki demanded

"Time will show young one" said a brunette

"Stop with the sensei-student talk" Mikki sister yelped

"She really is like you Kumiko" said another voice

"Shut up yukira" growled Kumiko.

There were a number of giggles not including Nikki and Kumiko.

"Oh Kyon" Nikki whispered

The screen showed glaring at her though she was unconscious to him.

"_Kyon, I'm sorry please forgive me"_ Nikki thought and started to cry silently then close her eyes tightly_ "please stop this, please spare my sister from you brother's rapth…please"_

She then opened her teary eyes and sighed

"_Like he's ever gonna hear me"_ Nikki said in her mind

"If you really want to wake up in reality, just close your eyes" kumiko told Nikki

She did as kumiko said and by the time Nikki opened her eyes her head was in Bubbles lap. She got up carefully pain taking over her. That didn't stop Bubbles from hugging her mercilessly.

"Thank goodness you're okay Nikki ~desu" Bubbles cheered.

Buttercup and Blossom came with an unconscious and bloody bloom in their hands. As Nikki saw her sister's state she rushed out of Bubbles hands and went to her twin.

"Kychio, Kyon and the rowdy ruff boys have escaped while we were out of power" Buttercup explained

"Mikki was always one to act before she thinks" Nikki sighed

"It's weird how Mikki and kaoru are almost the same" Bubbles joined in

She then made a gigantic bubble that she laid Mikki and Nikki in to rest and flew towards the entrance which Blossom pointed out when the ray scale went over critical.

"I-I have a-a b-bad f-feeling about this" Blossom stammered as the three along with the two girls in the Bubbles flew into the dimension but something bad happened as soon as they entered this new world they returned to their normal forms.

* * *

Me: that was LONG

Sunflower: the longest she ever wrote

Yuki: I thought you said we would be in this chapter

Me: no I didn't

Yuki, Josie, Helena, Haylie:*raises eyebrow*

Me: I said maybe

Bubbles: like she said in the beginning by the way this story ended you will end up in chapter 11 which she's started now

Me: definitely

Mikki: I'm dead

Me: what are you doing here?

Nikki: review!

Sunflower: what are you doing here?


	11. Chapter 11

Carla: hey every-body,

Kayla: we're doing the introduction today because makeda and Kasey (goldensunflowerhikaru777) had the dreaded report card day

Carla: yep still plus makeda went on the Easter holidays with her grandma and she didn't have internet

Kayla: so we're the introductory team

Mikki: I'M DEAD

Carla: what are you doing here?

Nikki: MY SISTER'S DEAD

Kayla and Carla: we're right here

Nikki and Mikki: IT DOESN'T DEAL WITH YOU SO BUD OUT

Carla & Kayla:*whimpers then sniffs then sobs*

Mikki:…

Kimmer: what did you do to them?

Nikki: uh~

Elli: apologize

Nikki and Mikki:...

Kimmer and Elli: now

Nikki: ummm

Kimmer: NOW!

Elli: please read on while we deal with them btw some parts might be done in normal pov and still under another person's pov

Kimmer: also there might random parts and they some how make sense; she lost ideas up to that point.

* * *

Blossom's pov

As we entered the black-z rays' dimension, we were struck powerless. We all returned (excluding Mikki and Nikki since they were already powerless) to our normal form.

"What happened?" I asked

Then our belts started flashing. We all grabbed it, looked at the screen to see the professor.

"Maybe I can answer that question for you Blossom" he told me "you see like I said this dimension is made up completely black z-rays and the two white z rays that hit only two target/places in this world. Since this place is covered only in black rays, it's stronger than the white rays that are bonded with your system. You can only transform and/or recharge only at the two spots the white z-rays landed"

"So we're stuck like this, powerless until we can find those to white z-rays spots?" Kaoru asked. The professor nodded

"Oh goodie, just fantastic" she sarcastically replied

"Why don't you just ask directions" ken sounded through communicator

"Who in this dimension is crazy enough to give us directions without sucking our blood" Kaoru said getting irritated

"Yeah and what are we gonna ask them 'hey we're looking for your king's castle, so we can kill him can you give us direction' that would be stupid" I said

"You don't know Blossom, I detect some people who's auras are clean and want their king to be dethroned" poochie told us

"You may be right but who are we going to ask" Kaoru asked. Suddenly I could hear a gulp

"u-uh u-uh g-g-guys why don't you try them….." Miyako stammered. I lifted my head from the communicators and

SWISH, CHING!

We were up to our necks with sharp and pointy sticks, LITERALLY. There in front of us stood about 20 men with swords, spears and even guns. One of them popped the bubble Nikki and Mikki were resting in, so that they fell to ground. One of the soldiers then grabbed our compact belts, but they had a hard time getting Kaoru's own. She kicked, punched and dodged them since they were practically chasing her. But in the end they got her belt. The soldier's didn't say a thing to us and brought us towards some kind of spaced out part in a forest, then flung us to the ground.

"Hey" Kaoru spoke us.

Silent

"Hello" she said again

Silence

"HEY PUNK, ARE YOU DEATH!" she spat causing everyone present to look at her.

"Yes _human"_ he answered with venom

"You finally heard me, is it?" she said

"Oh I heard you, in fact we all heard you, I just didn't want to get into a conversation with an unworthy _human_ not that any human is worthy" he said venom dripping from each word

"w-what are y-you going t-to do with us" asked Nikki who woke up at least an hour ago

"Since you asked nicely" he pause eyeing Kaoru with disgust "sure, you are going to see our king but after you will be killed swiftly and without mercy" then he smirked causing nerve wrecking chills to creep up my spine. Then through the trees a dark figure was seen coming. Mikki was still unconscious as we thought we didn't know if se was dead or not.

* * *

Mikki: I'M DEAD

Elli: apologize

* * *

"Joseph" the figure called out

Everybody that was there bowed and the one called Joseph ran towards him. Apparently Joseph was the man that let his saliva roam my face.

"Yes my king" he answered

"Who are these insolent fools" the man demanded. Now that he was clear in sight he was a man with short white hair, no beards, he was tall and muscular. He wore black pants that reached to his feet, a black jacket and a cape with red outlining and a black tennis shoe (really? a king, wearing a tennis shoe)

(Lame I mean come on a cape)

"These are some humans that escaped to our world in hopes to defeat and kill you" he answered.

The 'king' looked at us outraged

"You think these brats can kill me" he bragged

"s-sir" john started as he cowered from the evil eyes that watching like a tiger stalking its prey the king was the tiger and john was the poor baby Giselle that was separated from his mom AND IT SERVES HIM RIGHT. "These girls had the power to hurt your sons"

The king suddenly showed interest urging the soldier to continue "which one?" he asked his still evil eyes piercing through the man like a hot knife through butter.

"Well Kychio" he started as that name the king grunted "at times was immune to the attacks that were sent towards him but Kyon" the man's feet was soon off the ground.

"What happened to him?" the king questioned fiercely

"he is in our infirmary right now, he has severe damage to his body and his skin is peeling away and due to the reports we got it and it was this girl that did it to him" john spilled as he pointed towards Mikki. The white haired-man (the king) dropped him and walked towards Mikki. We couldn't do anything because we were tied up. He watched with all the hate in the world and even them some, he picked her up like an old wash rag, brought his right hand back and his nails became like claws.

GASP!

I realized what he was going to do; he's going to kill Mikki when she's out cold. The brown haired-girl woke up and was shocked.

"YOU DEAR HURT MY SON KYON!" he roared.

Silence

"THEREFORE YOU SHALL PAY THE PRICE" he continued

Silence

"DEATH"

*Gulp* silence

"AND I WILL DO IT MYSELF" he finished.

As he was about to land his claws in the girl's chest when

SWOOSH!

A kunai flew by at lighting speed; the 'king' jumped back letting the frightened child go, as she scurried towards her sister. The man hissed as his soldier got into a battle stance. Four blurs went by, a purple with a bit of black, pink, very dark blue, very dark green. The purple and very dark blue went towards the soldiers and the other colours went to untie us. When they were done I could see their face more clearly.

The pink blur was a girl. She had long light pink hair that reached her mid-back which I thought was unusual but I have bright orange hair so we're even. Her eyes were indigo blue. She had a slender body, so in boy language, and I'm so happy I'm not a boy, I would say she had 'mature' curves. She had a darker shade of pink Minnie skirt, a black t shirt and a pink jacket over it along with some ankle length boots.

The green was a boy. He had short dirty blonde hair. His eyes were forest green. He was a muscular boy who had innocent look on his face. He was wearing long black jeans, a blue t-shirt, a jacket over it and Nike (well those vampires in style). For some reason he was staring endlessly at Miyako, which made her uncomfortable. We ignored them and turned towards the fight happening between their friends I presume and the king's army. But to our surprise he wasn't there and a few of his men were lying around another girl and boy.

The girl had pitch black hair with a purple streak, her eyes were purple. She was wearing a purple tank top with a black and white striped tie, a white skinny jeans and black flats.

The boy hair was between a blond and a brunette. He had dark hazel eyes. He was wearing a black baggy pant, a white vest, a loose brown leather jacket and Reebok.

"My name is Kimmer" the girl dressed like a flamingo introduced

"The reason she looks like a flamingo is because she really loves the colour pink" the blonde boy said

"Hmfp" Kimmer pouted as she folded her arms and faced the other ways

"By the way the names Jake" the same boy told us then reverted his gaze back to Miyako

The girl in purple rushed up to us

"Name's Yuki" she said "and that boy over there who looks like he's gonna kill you is Justin"

"Ha ha ha Yuki" Justin faked laughed

Miyako pov

As death seemed near for us our rescuers saved us but one of was staring at me which was very uncomfortable and that person was Jake. Then I heard crying, I quickly turned around to see Mikki letting out everything out on Nikki chest who put a comforting hand around her. Then Justin as they call him walked up to them, took Mikki away from her sister though she struggled then waved his hands over her face and she fell asleep.

"We should bring them somewhere safe, since she's on the '_king's_' death list he'll come after all of you" Jake said still staring at me. I shifted towards Nikki.

WHACK!

"Owie" whined Jake

"Stop staring at her" Kimmer demanded

"Sorry" he replied

"Let's go to the hideout" Justin said as he along with a sleeping Mikki and Nikki disappeared into the woods.

"aye aye captain" Yuki answered sarcastically and was out of sight with Momoko.

Jake looked at Kaoru and I.

"If you try anything perverted or something I considered wrong to us, I will hurt you" Kaoru threatened. He nodded, then carefully put me on his back and held Kaoru's hand then all was blurry. We ended up at some old, shabby, rickety shack. Yuki opened the door and a fowl smell hit me. We walked in and I suddenly felt like barfing.

Click!

A dim light filled the small house.

"This is the hideout?" Nikki asked holding her nose.

Justin, Kimmer, Yuki and Jake smirked. Kimmer pressed an 'incase of emergency' button. The floor beneath us vanished and I found myself on a slide. Then somebody pushed me and

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I screamed as I went down

"WOOHOO" I heard multiple times at the back of me then finally I was on ground

"Let's continue" Justin told us as he began walking through a hallway. At the end of it there was a door with a hand scanner. Kimmer put her hand then a number pad showed up and she punched in the code.

"Don't you think you'll break it" Kaoru asked

Bet you think I was joking. She literally punched in the code

"It won't break, that's how it works, so if someone types the code instead of punches it, they get electrified" Yuki explained

They pushed the door open and we walked into an ocean blue room with polished wooded floors. There were seven beige coloured sofas. Two single ones, three large couches that could hold three people and two larger couches that could take five people. There were three chandeliers in different parts of the room. Then another hallway and a door. Justin carefully put Mikki on one the large couches.

"Your sister needs rest" Justin told Nikki

"She never used to act this way" Nikki sighed

"Then that means that_ addonexus_ must have brought her true self from deep within her" Jake said

Then a loud high-pitched scream echoed from the hallways and we heard retreating footsteps only they were coming towards us. A figure was seen coming, it then dashed behind Jake so fast I don't even think he even knew someone was behind him.

"Elli?" Kimmer asked, a green-haired girl came out from behind Jake. She was wearing a baby blue tube top with a jacket over it (me: seriously! what is with jackets over clothes these days), a black Minnie skirt and a sandals.

"y-yes?" she answered

"What's wrong?" Jake asked

"s-snake" she said

Everybody except the ppgz turned towards Yuki.

"What?" she asked. Everybody's stare hardened.

"I'm not the only one around here you know" she said

"JOSIE" Justin shouted

In a flash of yellow a girl with dark brown hair and a bang in the front that covers one of her eyes with a yellow streak in it appeared. She was wearing a black tube top and a yellow biker jacket also a yellow short skirt with black edges and black gladiators.

"You called" she said

"Did you put a snake near my sister" Kimmer asked

"No" she said putting a sly grin on her face. "I didn't put a snake near her"

"You're off the hook" Justin said "for now"

"Which idiot died and crowned you leader" I could her Josie mumble.

Just then 5 boys came through the door.

"Well, well, well" said a boy with short purple hair and a cowlick. He had one pierced ear with several piercing and brown eyes. He was wearing a huge trench coat with ripped off sleeves, with only his bare chest showing form under the coat and a long black pants fastened around his waist with a red belt, he also had a long necklace with a shark's tooth for a pendant, it seemed to have a bright white gleam. The boy wore black gloves.

"Hello there my name's Keith, what's yours?" He asked taking Nikki's bare hand.

"Hi" Nikki answered unsurely "my name's Nikki and that's my twin sister, Mikki, resting there"

"Twins?" Keith smirked, "Why, you don't look a thing alike."

"Really?" Nikki laughed

"Keith!" Snapped another boy "That's enough of that!"

Keith frowned and let go of Nikki, "Whatever, Adrian."

"Who are these people?" Asked Adrian, he had long blue hair, and golden eyes, He was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt and black pants fastened with a brown belt. He also wore small rectangular glasses

Soon after he was joined by three other boys, one with messy red hair, and forest green eyes, he was wearing a white mini jacket with a turquoise shirt and black mellow pants and some tennis shoes.

"What's going bro?" he asked

"Nothing Aiden" Adrian answered

"So those unknown girls are nothing, you're just cold Adrian" a boy countered. He had light orange hair with green eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and an army jacket on top. He was also wearing green sneakers.

"Austin you're too much of a flirt, you're all brawn and no brain" a boy with jet black hair with blue eyes hidden under clear rectangular glasses like the Aiden guy. He was wearing brown baggy pants with white shirt and a long black trench coat over it.

Kaoru, Momoko, Nikki and I were confused

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves" Jake said to them

Kaoru pov

"The names Josie as you know" the girl, Josie, told us

"I'm Elli, oh and if you see a lizard and I don't see it, don't point it out" the green haired girl said

"I'm Austin"

"I'm Keith"

"I'm Hikaru"

"I'm Adrian and this is my brother Aiden"

Then the door flung open and two girls walked in. a girl with Black hair worn down and green eyes, she had a tank top with a black jacket, a grey skirt with black edges and black boots and a blonde girl hair also worn down with teal eyes. She had a teal shirt with stylish ripped edges, also teal-coloured shorts with sandals.

"Helena? Haylie? Your back already?"Josie asked

"Yeah we are because we have something important to say…"the haired girl who I presume is Helena trailed off when she saw us "who are they?"

"They're some humans we saved" Kimmer explained

"O…Kay well nice to meet you….." the blonde girl-Haylie started

"I'm Momoko"

"I'm Miyako"

"The name's Kaoru"

"Je suis Nikki"

Silence

"She's from a different country" Miyako explained then shifted towards me because of Jake

SMACK!

"Will you stop staring at the girl" Kimmer exploded

He lowered his head.

"Anyways Ayesha just told us that Kyon's" Helena started

"Skin is peeling away" Justin answered coming into the living room with a tray of cookies and orange juice. (Really do they look like kinder gardeners?)

"How did you know?" Haylie asked

"One of addonexus' men told him both of his son's were attacked Kyon receiving most damage from her" Yuki explained pointing towards Mikki on the couch.

"Who's she" Josie questioned

"My sister" Nikki replied

"And Ayesha also gave a report that the rowdy ruffs are heading towards the muerte cliff on the east" Helena continued

"Maybe we can get them to join our team" Haylie offered causing Helena silently growl as she sat down on one of the sofas

I looked at Justin with a puzzled look.

"Don't worry Helena detests the boys but I think she thinks they're awesome" Haylie whispered me

"I can hear you Haylie" Helena pointed out

Silence

"Well we better get moving" Justin announced

"Is he the leader of your team" I asked Josie

"No he isn't, he just feels responsible for what happened to Kimmer" she replied

I gave her a confused look

"You see since Kimmer's dad died unexpectedly she was supposed to be next in line for the throne, but her uncle, the current king, said otherwise and now he is the ruler. So his sons Kyon and Kychio will be next in line instead of her." Josie explained

Then I heard groans and I looked to see Mikki stirring around suddenly she woke up with a start and began trembling and I swear I saw tears stream down her eyes. She saw us, wiped her eyes.

Her sister shushed her and comforted her.

"We should get on the way" Justin said completely ignoring what happened to our friend.

"Where are we going" Mikki asked

"We'll explain on the way" Kimmer said to the girl.

"Wait" Momoko stopped "don't you think we should learn about your world first"

"She's right, they can't go around here without knowing the ups, the downs, the history and basic" Elli agreed

"Well "you see there are four types of vampires (I read this in a book)" Helena said

"_There are?"_ the ppgz thought

"Yes there are."Haylie

"Will you please stop reading our mind?" Kaoru asked getting irritated

Elli sensing the green puffs irritation continued

"The four types of vampires are grade 1, 2, 3 and 4" she started "grade one are the most dangerous."

"These are the one's you read about in books or see in films they come out at night; spend the day in their coffins. Their fangs are very long and sharp and always have blood, their faces are white. They can turn into bats. When they suck the blood of their victims, they leave lots of bodies which is very untidy" Keith continued

"then there are grade 2" Haylie started "they are not so powerful, can also turn into bats, also leave dead bodies laying around, like grade one, grade two vamps come out at night only but they don't have coffins, during the day they just lay down about in dark caves getting muddy and wet"

"Yeah and they live in the forest where we have to past to get to the boys" Austin mentioned

The ppgz face's flushed white and then back to its natural colour.

"Grade three vamps can wander about during daylight; they suck people blood but can't kill anyone. Their prey usually faint and when they wake up they can't remember anything. Grade three vamps can turn people to zombies but even that wears off after a while. They don't live in coffins or caves, they live like ordinary people in ordinary homes, sleep in ordinary beds and eat ordinary food" Hikaru explained

"Then last but not least there are grade for vampires. They are totally hopeless, they can't even suck blood just sort of lick your skin which is pretty revolting. The other vampires reckon that grade four vamps are completely pathetic and a big joke" Adrian specified

"So what type of vampires are you?" Miyako asked

"To tell the truth we don't know, to all the vampires that are put in groups we're 'odd'" Aiden said

"Why?"Nikki inquired

"You see we can kill people or just make them unconscious and in their unconscious stage we can make them remember or not my releasing a type of liquid into the person's blood, we can go into sunlight but too much heat makes our skin peel." Helena explained

"Hey" Momoko called out causing everybody to turn their direction to her

"What is it?" Justin asked

"How did you build this underground hideout" Momoko questioned

"Well actually we found it here after a large white bright light landed here" Kimmer said

"Large" Momoko started

"White" Miyako continued

"Bright" Kaoru carried on

"Light" Mikki and Nikki finished and looked at the other members of their team

"Yes it landed about 2 years ago" Yuki specified

"Two years ago? That's when we were thirteen" Miyako pointed out

"Then that means" Mikki started

"That this is one of the places the white z-rays hit" Momoko spoke

"White what rays" Keith said

"You see….." Momoko told them of how they got hit with chemical z and how it all started

"So basically this all this professors fault" Austin pronounced

"That's what I told him" Kaoru said

"Oh I guess I should tell you before all these events this world used to be a peaceful place." Elli started

"It was separated in half by the goddesses who have control over the four elements. One side was light and one side was dark" Yuki continued

"The vampires, werewolves' demons and other dark creatures lived in the well dark part of the world and the fairies, unicorns and other light creatures lived in the light part" Josie carried on

"The four goddesses?" Miyako questioned

"The four elemental goddesses" Austin continued

"Oh earth" Kaoru started

"Water" Miyako continued

"Fire and air" Momoko ended

"Along with the goddess of lightning/electricity and the goddess of ice" Justin carried on

"Stories say they created this world and everyone in it" Aiden said

"From the beginning the six have chosen six beings to protect this world" Adrian added

"Generations past and it seems that the goddesses have chosen fairies since they are the purest of all the creatures, the crimes they do were small and therefore they remained pure" Josie continued

"The next fairies to be chosen were close friends to my dad and us" Kimmer carried on

"They were sierra-fire, Rebecca-water ginger-earth-" Hikaru was interrupted by Nikki.

"kumiko-ice and Yukira-electricity/lightning" she finished

"Yes how do you know?" Yuki asked

"I talked to them all" was her response

Silence

"but when that black z-rays as you call entered our world along with those two white light everything changed" Haylie said as she couldn't stand the awkward silence

"that light hit my uncle the current king, so we had to take into our special care but the same day he got out is the same day my father died unexpectedly and he was exceedingly healthy" Kimmer announced

"And then when Kimmer was suppose to come queen, her uncle objected and nominated himself" Helena continued

"the priest, guards, everyone denied him then he gave us a taste of his power and everyone wasted no time in accepting him, he kept Kim as his own daughter along with her cousins Kyon and Kychio but when she saw the wickedness he was doing she ran away multiple times and that caused her to get locked up in her room" Helena explained

"and when she tried to stop him he ordered one his soldiers to kill Kim but the soldier he chose was very loyal to the previous king and instead she was set free" Elli said

"when addonexus found out that Kimmer was alive, he found her and planned to execute her himself but the people out and rebelled against him and no matter how much power he displayed they kept rebelling so he kicked her out and now she lives as a peasant" Jake finished

SMACK!

"Owie" Jake whined and looked at an angry Elli and Kimmer "sorry"

"Elli if you don't mind me asking but if your Kimmer's sister then why didn't addonexus come after you" Mikki questioned

Silence

"If you don't want to answer it's alright" Mikki rephrased feeling guilty

"no it's ok" Elli answered looking to the ground "you see I'm half princess half peasant my father married another woman as soon as Kim's mom died and the law said that any man or woman should wait a period of two months before marrying again. My father didn't even wait a week so I'm not really a princess to the people or a threat to the king"

Another awkward silence

"One of the white lights hit here and the place where the palace is" Yuki advised as she too couldn't stand the awkward silence

"wait if you say that as the black light hit your uncle and as he became king your world came dark then that means your uncle is the source of the darkness in this dimension" Miyako pointed out

"You know they say the goddesses are very beautiful but compared to you its impossible" Keith flirted with Nikki causing her to giggle

Mikki, who was watching the scene, wanted to punch the daylights out of him, so to control her she asked

"Who are you people? I already know Yuki, Kimmer Justin and Jake"

"Oh I'm Aiden and that's my brother Adrian"

"I'm Hikaru"

"Josie's my name"

"The name's Elli"

"I'm Helena and she's Haylie"

"And I'm Keith"

"Well nice to meet you all" she greeted "I'm Mikki"

And so they continued to tell them about how the fairies had a band called the unknown and how addonexus destroyed them and their world was lost in darkness forever.

"Some say that Yukira and the rest are going to past on their power to some people but nobody knows who" Helena told them

Then Elli's eyes landed on the girls belts "what's that?" she asked

"Oh these are our power belts they are what makes our transformation happen" Momoko explained

"May we see your other identity?" Austin asked

The girls just shrugged and

HYPER BLOSSOM

ROLLING BUBBLES

POWERED BUTTERCUP

HEAVENLY BLISS

BOUNCING BLOOM

In a magnificent rainbow of colours each girl transformed into their powered state

"Magnificent we might actually have a chance at finally beating addonexus" Hikaru said

"Yeah we might but the thing is we can only power up here and well at the other place the white rays hit and that's at the palace" Bubbles clarified

"The black energy here is stronger than the chemical in our body" Buttercup announced

"Maybe I can reprogram the compacts and add a recharge and conserve setting" Elli suggested

Just then the belts started lighting up uncontrollably. Bloom picked up her compact and suddenly became deaf.

"NO YOU CANNOT REPROGRAM THEIR BELTS, THAT IS MY JOB!" a voice roared through the communicator

"Wow there's a man in there" Jake exclaimed

Cricket cricket cricket

BAM!

Everybody fell down anime style

"Who are you?" Yuki questioned

"I am professor utonium, the intelligent being behind the z-rays" the professor introduced "and only a genius like me can work with such complicating and sophisticated pieces of science"

"Is this same man who didn't even apply a recharge OR conserve setting incase a situation similar to this might happen and the same one who caused all this" Kimmer specified

"The professor froze "I-I d-didn't m-make t-the belts, w-when the chemical combined with the girls DNA, the belts were formed" he stammered

"So you could have still scanned and verified the parts of the belts incase it needed any adjustments" Elli countered

Silence

"Fine you can adjust the girls' belts" the professor mumbled and the screen went blank

Satisfied Elli looked to the girls "may I have the belts please"

The girls changed back to normal and gave the belts to her.

"Austin can you help me" Elli asked

He nodded and they went down the hallway and opened the door to the right.

"ok as soon as Elli and Austin are finished with the girls belts we're moving out though some of you will be staying behind" Justin started. And everybody groaned including the ppgz. "First of all…" he looked at us

"Power puff girls" Kaoru said

"The power puff girls will be coming, so ummm Haylie, Helena, Josie, Yuki and I will be going with them" Justin announced. The one's chosen let out a soft yes! And the unlucky one's groaned.

"Come on Justin you chose only girls and you're the only man, I mean you'll have to protect all of them and that might get in the way" Keith said

SILENCE!

The air was tense, all the girls except Nikki froze in place as a dark aura emitted from them.

"So are you saying girls aren't strong Keith" Justin smirked.

"n-no" Keith stuttered looking at the girls that were glaring at him. (Me: *with a glove showing #1* GO GIRL POWER)

Meanwhile with the boys

"Sir he needs rest, his injuries are healing and that has leaved him temporarily paralyzed so for now he needs rest" a medic told the king

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM I'LL TEAR THEM TO SHREDS" he raged.

Kychio and the rowdy ruffs entered the room after.

"Your majesty" the rrbz bowed. Kychio simply said

"Hi" and sat in an empty chair next to his brothers bed.

The king snarled and then left the room. The other boys(rrbz) sat down on the other chairs in the room and soon they fell asleep each enveloped in their imagination but what they didn't notice was Kyon muttering words and wriggling suddenly he stopped.

(Me: yeah I'm gonna show you what their dreaming

Kyon, Kychio and rrbz: hey that's our private stuff

Me: and I care why exactly)

_Kyon dream and pov_

_I was laying on something soft but I didn't know what it was. I opened my eyes and saw white all around me. I sat up and I was on a cloud. How the heck did I reach here? I stood up and luckily I didn't fall. I started walking around. There wasn't much to see that blue and white. Then a thunderous echo rang through my ears. The cloud became grey and another thunderous echo found its way to my ears. I turned around and saw lighting striking everywhere._

_BOOM!_

_An echo sounded as lighting struck in front of me. I swallowed hard and started running as lighting struck everywhere. Then I couldn't move. I was stuck I tried moving by foot wouldn't budge. I looked down and saw that some of the cloud wrapped around my feet and started to make its way up my body as a huge strike of lighting wasn't too far away. Finally the cloud covered my face and everything was dark and then in that void of darkness Nikki showed up in my mind. A picture of when I met her in the hallways, when I saw in the music room, when I saw on the roof and when I was so angry I hurt her but I didn't know it was her and how she lay unconscious it was all my fault. Then I realized all the times I saw her she wasn't smiling. She was confused, scared and angry but not once I saw her smile. I caused all the pain she has now._

_Then light entered my eyes and a shadow was above, when my eyes adjusted I saw brown eyes. They moved and I sat up and I was shocked. Black hair, brown eyes it was Nikki she was shielding me against that unnatural looking lightning bolt suddenly she absorbed it and everything was clear again. The clouds came back white and the sky blue. It's then I noticed that her long black hair was worn down completing her knee-high long sleeved yellow dress with no shoes on her feet._

"_Are you alright?" she asked and gave me her hand_

"_Yeah sure" I said dazed_

_Then she started to leave_

"_W-where are you going?" I asked_

"_Why shouldn't I go" she started "besides you tried to kill me and the king has put us on his death wish and you don't need me, your following the wrong path"_

_I stayed quiet and watched as she slowly floated away_

"_But…" I trailed off because I didn't know what to say. _

_She kept floating away._

"_I'm sorry" I apologized. She turned around and watched me_

"_Sorry for what?" she asked_

"_I'm sorry for everything I did to you, but I don't know what to do, who to trust I'm just confused" I told her_

_She watched me._

"_Well for one if you don't know who to trust then trust your heart" she said "and maybe then you won't be confused but you have to choose what you have to do"_

"_That's the thing I don't know what to do, every time my father hurt innocent people, I held their pain in my heart I just…" I said_

"_Why don't you join us?" she inquired_

"_Why?"_

"_So we can stop all the hatred and pain that's being passed around" she suggested_

"_Yeah but your going against my father, he destroyed the six chosen one's that the goddesses picked" I warned_

"_Do you think one ant can build a colony?" she questioned_

"_No it can't" I answered "where are you going with this?"_

"_If there are more of us then there might be a chance of beating your father" she advised._

_I thought about it for a moment_

"_I don't know, as much as I want to stop his evil reign, his my dad you know" I said_

"_Mmm well then think about it and remember-" she said but then nothing came out of her mouth. Then everything went grey again, I looked around me then back at Nikki who had disappeared. Then the cloud from under me collapsed and I fell down._

I woke with a start sweat going down my face. I looked around and saw my brother, butch, boomer and brick sleeping. I got up and saw that all my injuries were healed. I got off the bed and walked towards the porch on the upstairs, while going there I saw a door with Kimmer on it and that made me think of my dream. I didn't even realize I reached my destination until I felt cool wind on my body.

_Kychio pov and dream_

_I woke up and everything was black and slippery. I stood up and fell back down on my butt in two split seconds. I got up again and this time carefully. I noticed that I was in a dark cave. I walked and walked till I saw light. Then made a dash….. Suddenly that cave isn't looking so bad why? Because all I can see is white. Wait a minute, hills that are white, the way that sometimes my feet sinks into the ground, that cold chilly air. I'm in a freaking ice wasteland and I don't have a freaking jacket to keep me from freez- hold up I'm not freezing, well I'm feeling cold but I do not have clothes for this kind of temperature…awkward….. I decided to see if I could at least find someone and make them tell me where I am._

_TWO HOURS LATER (me: ….strange but I am weird in a good way)_

_I found absolutely nothing all but _

_Snow_

_Snow_

_Snow _

_Oh and more SNOW_

_Wait what's that, I think I can make it out, I know what that it's it's it's MORE SNOW yeah that's what it is snow SNOW! I kept walking and walking and walking till a sudden rumbling sound found it's way all around. I stayed still_

_Silence_

_I kept walking again and there was the sound again. This time it was louder and closer. I whipped around to see the ice cracking… Oh you have got to be kidding me. I started running but I felt no solid ground. I looked down to see the ice was keeping me from running, how the hell can it do that anyways, then I found myself falling into an icy pool of water that froze my bones, I tried to swim but my limbs were frozen. I took my last breath before the cold water pulled me down and I was greeted with blackness as I passed out_

_Am I dead? Or am I alive? All sorts of questions raced through my mind. Wait if I was dead(me: isn't he dead already I mean he's a vampire) I don't think I would be lost in thoughts….. Would I? Slowly one eye opened and the first thing that greeted me was white. Another eye opened and I saw the same thing. I sat up and noticed I severely injured. Looking around I saw nothing. I sighed and by the time I blinked some girl was in front me. I jumped back and let out a slight scream. She giggled_

"_What's so funny?" I snarled_

"_You" she kept on laughing_

"_Would you shut your trap!" I exclaimed "and leave me alone little brat"_

_She stopped and emitted death rays towards me._

"_If it wasn't for me, you'd be a polar bear's lunch" she said, her glare getting more intense but what surprised me was that her eyes were …purple. I must have stared at her for long time because she gave me a confused face_

"_What?" she asked_

"_Mikki?" I questioned bewildered _

"_I'm flattered you finally noticed me" she said sarcastically "what's it to you?" she stood up and folded her arms. I studied her and saw that she wearing a silver dress that reached her mid-thigh with some sandals that had white ropes crawling up her legs_

"_You really are a pervert" she stated_

"_I AM NOT!" I yelled and she started laughing. Again "what?"_

"_You should see your face" she joked_

"_What are you talking about?" I inquired._

_She waved her hands in front my face and an ice mirror appeared (go figure). My face was pink and cute *bleh* I hated when people called me cute. It started when I was small, my mom would always have me embarrassed or make me blush just so people can call me cute CUTE._

"_So what?" I said annoyed_

"_You know you look real cute" she complimented_

"_DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shouted and she laughed some more._

_I growled_

_"Okay, maybe I'm kidding, calm down, stupid." She stated, _

_I growled again, but calmed down._

_"Where the hell am I?" I asked, walking over to her, "And how the hell did I get here?"_

_"How am I supposed to know that!" She snapped, "And, that's not important, just listen for once in your miserable life PLEASE."_

_"This time, it's about your kingdom, not you, ready to listen?" She asks, I shrug my shoulders, and she 'Hmpf' "I know, that you know, that what you're doing is wrong, Kychio."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" I snap_

_"Oh shut it!" She retorts "You know that your father is an evil bastard out to ruin everything, and he is NOT fit to rule!"_

_"Who are you to say these things about my father!" I roared_

_"Oh stop being a little daddy's boy!" I see the icy glare in her eyes "Your father doesn't really care about you and you know that!"_

_"Shut up, SHUT UP!" I shouted at her, I knew she was right, but I didn't want to believe it_

_"DON'T SHUT ME UP! YOU KNOW WHO HE LIKES, well other than himself anyways..."_

_"... Kyon..." I thought..._

_"You know what you have to do then, see yah." She says_

_I watched as she started to walk away from me as all the words she said sank down into me_

_**"You know that your father is an evil bastard out to ruin everything, and he is NOT fit to rule!" "Your father doesn't really care about you and you know that!" YOU KNOW WHO HE LIKES!**__ all these words came back over and over and over and she was right ever since I was small my father hated me, I didn't mind back then, he only like Kyon and Kyon only, if anything happened to him, he would throw a tantrum but for me he would always say I'm weak. And that made me hate my brother, but I tried to push that down and eventually Kyon and I are very close_

_I watched mikki as she walked; she was now a very far distance from me._

_"WAIT!" I called out to her. She stopped and turned around; though I couldn't see her face I knew she was irritated. Then in flash she was in front me _

_"What?" she asked annoyed _

_I paused for a second "how do I know what to do"_

"_that's easy, just follow your heart" she answered placing her left hand on my heart making go a little, A LITTLE pink and she giggled again._

"_But what do I do?" I asked._

"_Well it's your choice, only you know what to do" she responded_

"_But..." I started. I swear I sound like a 5 year old child_

"_Ugh" she groaned "Kychio, think for yourself only you know the answer but I can only give you one suggestion, join me and my friends" mikki said_

"_I…..I..." I looked down_

_She lifted my chin "are you going soft on me?" she smirked_

"_HELL NO" I burst out_

"_Now only if you could change that rage into enthusiasm and think, Kychio, is what your father doing right" she said_

_I stayed still for a long time then lifted my head. Mikki looked at me_

"_I'll ...think about it" I finally said_

_She sighed "well it's your choice… it's time for me to go" and she turned to her right side winked and show me a peace sign and started to walk away_

_I was going to call out to her again but I saw that she started to disappear on the wind leaving the words_

"_Make the right choice Kychio please"_

_Soon everything got back dark and my father appeared as a large statue as he cackled evilly, flames dancing everywhere as his hands came from under me and started closing. His hands came tight around me and pain surged through my body as I was being squeezed._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

I woke with a start and started breathing in and out then calmed down.

"What a strange dream" I thought

I looked around and noticed that my brother was gone. I got up hurriedly and walked out door, paused, then looked at the rowdy ruffs deciding to wake them or not. Then

"Eh, they'll wake up eventually" I said and rushed down to the corridor since that's the only place he would go… I know what your thinking it's a wild guess well don't …I know my brother.

Me: someone has anger issues

Kychio: oh shut it

_Boomer's pov and dream_

_I don't know what happened but I don't want to know, first I was seeing myself living the life of luxury when I was suddenly in air and then _

_PLOP! _

_I fell in an ocean, I surfaced and watched about and saw nothing but blue sea….yeah so right now I'm running away from a FREAKING OCTOPUS. Yes you saw and read right and oc-to-pus. I think I'm gonna puke.*gags* some of it suction cups passed on my mouth. Oh good lord I think this is it, the end of my life what did I do to deserve this, I'm the innocent one of my brothers, I've done nothing bad (me: oh really) ok well maybe I ended a few lives (me: how many we talking bout) maybe like fifty people (me:*raises eyebrow*) ok I killed a lot of people but only for the sake of my brothers and the current king scares ******* **** out of me. I tried to use my superpower but ZIN ZILCH NADA they were gone can you believe it GONE. Suddenly the creature passed one of it's slimly tentacles around me and hoisted me up in the air. I struggled but all went in vain. Then the octopus turned over showing its beak-like mouth, it then opened it revealing teeth that circled it mouth. When I saw this immediately fainted._

_I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was still hoisted up in the air; I looked down and saw the octopus looking at me. …it hasn't eaten me yet, I was sure I would be grinded already, I was out for like, I don't know, 1 hour, eh I don't know I can't really tell how long(me: me neither, I once got on unconscious and I didn't even know I was). Then like the evil creature it is, it lowers me down to it, I prepare myself for the worse and to my surprise, the animal released me in the water then swam away._

"_Weird" I thought_

"_Are you ok?" a voice asked me_

_I turned around and saw a girl and I immediately realized it was bubbles. She was wearing a light blue knee high dress that had ruffles at the end. She also had a blue ballet shoes that had the same colour as the ocean. Her hair was worn in a ponytail._

_I was too dazed to answer until she started waving her hands in my face. "Huh? Uh what did you say?" I asked_

"_I asked if you were ok?" she sighed_

"_mm-hmm" I nodded "can you tell me how I got here"_

"_It's a dream message" she said (p.s. a dream message is when you get a important message in the form of a dream... just saying)_

"_What" I questioned_

"_It's a dream nitwit" she snapped_

"_Sheesh harsh much" I said_

"_That's because you're irritating me" she said_

"_So?" I inquired_

"_WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!" she suddenly let out. I only nodded_

"_Boomer, I know that you know that what your 'king' is doing is wrong" she started_

"_No it's not, what he did stopped all the violence that was happening before" I defend_

"_That because everyone's afraid of him" she pointed out_

"_So fear maybe the only way of taming someone" I continued_

_She groaned "your not getting the point boomer, your king kills everyone that dare stop him, he conquers world and bring wickedness despite the fact that people won't be happy again" she explained "aren't you at least feeling sorry about that"_

_I thought for a while "no I don't"_

"_What happened to you boomer I know you and your brothers were troublemakers but this …this is ridiculous" she pitied_

"_hold your sympathy and advice, I don't need them from you, my brothers and I are fine and we don't need you girls messing it up" I rudely commented "so you can just leave and let me get back to my dream"_

_She sighed and started descending into the water until her head was visible (since she was hovering in the air above boomer) "you know boomer you may not no this but that king is just going to leave you in the dust when he finally gets what he wants and maybe even kill you" she said before disappearing under the water. I wanted to call her back and talk but she disrespected the person I look up to well besides brick. Then it hit me, no seriously it hit me a huge red vortex swallowed me up and sent me spinning into some place I was only surrounded my red and I was in the middle just then this white light flashed and I was standing in some dark place._

"_How did I reach here?" I thought. Then something placed its hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw brick looking at me, so was butch._

"_Boomer, when they come for us I want you to run" he said_

"_Why?" I said but that didn't come out through my mouth instead I said_

"_I can't leave you guys here"_

"_Boomer, you know they're gonna kill us" butch said, I was shocked…k-k-kill us "we should have listened to the girls when they told us to join them"_

"_The king only used us for power, but now he has everything he wanted, so there's no need for us, you saw what he did to Kychio" brick explained _

_Both I and the one that was apparently talking stayed quiet. He's going to kill us; those words kept coming over and over. Then I realized when I brushed off bubbles or Miyako when she was giving me advice she was right all the time_

"_Yes I was" a voice said in the silence and then the scenery was gone and I found myself in the ocean and saw bubbles hovering over me._

"_You were right but what did I just see there" I gave up_

"_it's obvious you saw a vision of the future, what will happen if you don't take my advice boomer, so I ask you now will you join my friends and I to stop this madness" she spoke_

_I looked at my reflection in the water, though I was working for the side of evil there was no hint of wickedness me in my emotional or physical appearance_

"_I wish I could but what would by brothers say they would take me for a traitor and start to hate me" I whined_

"_You'd be surprise what they would do" she smiled_

"_What do you mean?" I asked_

"_The time will come for you to see" she replied as a boomer was hoisted in the air again as wave came and washed over Miyako leaving no trace of her._

"_Wait" I cried "what do you mean!"_

"_WWWWAAAAAAAAAAIIIIITTTTT" _

I immediately woke up looking to see if I found Miyako. I then realized I was in the infirmary.

"So all that was just a dream" I whispered

I looked around and saw that the princes were missing and that my brothers were in a deep sleep. I knew that if I just sat there doing nothing I would fall asleep again. So I tried to keep myself awake keyword: tried, in five minutes I was out cold.

_Butch pov and dream (sorry guys but I didn't to right a long long paragraph of this, it's not that I don't like them it's just have you see all what I wrote btw I wrote brick's dream first that's why it's so long)_

_"Okay, now where in the hell am I!" I shout at myself, as I notice that I wake up in a freaky looking forest._

_"BRO! YOUR HIGHNESSES? ANYONE?" I shout_

_"PUT A PIPE IN IT MORON!" I hear a voice snap_

_"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?"_

_"ME THAT'S WHO!" I hear, as Buttercup appears, wearing a green mini dress with her hair straightened and loose. I swear I would never see the day I would see butters in a dress and if I did I would take a picture, so why the heck don't I have my phone._

_"Puff?" I blush slightly, "How the hell did you manage to kidnap me?" _

_"I'D NEVER STOOP TO KIDNAP THE LIKES OF YOU!" she screams "NOW LISTEN!"_

_"What?"_

_"Here's the dealio, the kings a bastard and you need to team up with us to stop his evil reign, got it?"_

_"That's it?"_

_"Yeah, what do yah want, that whole trust your heart crap, not from me, B don't play like that, so yah in?"_

_"...Meh, what ever..."_

_"Good, see yah."_

_I should really have my phone to take a picture._

"_No butch you'll not get a picture of me not now not ever" she said_

"_How did..." I started_

"_It's a dream I can read your mind" she answered_

"_Whatever" I said_

_A vine slowly descended and she grabbed hold of it and then was lifted up in the air till I couldn't see her._

I woke up and looked around boomer was still sleeping I got up and stood by the door

"You're finally up" a voice said. I looked and saw boomer

"Where are the..." he interrupted me

"I don't know where the princes are" he answered

"We should go look for him" I inquired

"When brick wakes up" he replied. I just gave him a simple nod of my head.

_Brick's dream and pov_

_Everywhere was dark and smelted of sulphur. I stepped forward and my feet felt like it went in lava. Then the light suddenly came on and then I realized MY FEET REALLY WENT IN SULPHUR. I'm in a freaking volcano and I was on medium-sized rock floating in the fiery death trap. Suddenly there was a rumbling sound and the earth was shaking. Wait is it me or either rock is sinking or the lava in rising. There was rumbling sound again and Bubbles popped in the lava then smoke filled the place and was rising to the top and I realized again THAT THIS FREAKING PIECE SHIT IS GONNA BLOW WITH ME IN IT. I started repenting for the trouble I caused. Then a picture of Momoko flashed through my brain, I shook it off and got back to the matter at hand, then a picture of Blossom showed up this time and then both of them together. WHY THE HECK WOULD I BE THINKING OF HER AT THIS POSSIBLE TIME. Maybe because …I'll never get to see her again. Then_

_BOOM!_

_Am I dead …..but I don't feel dead. I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that there was lava around me but it wasn't touching me. I looked up and I saw nothing but lava. I sighed relief. I looked up again and there was a figure at the top. The form slowly descended to the rock I was standing on and there was Momoko in a plain simple pick dress, her orange hair cascading down her back to her knees and nothing on her feet._

"_M-Momoko?" I questioned_

_Silence_

"_Is that you?" I questioned again_

"_Why do you want to know" she started "after all you want to destroy me"_

_I was shocked_

"_Quiet are we, you know its true brick, you're trying to kill us and you don't even question why you're doing it" she continued_

_Silence_

"_If what I just said doesn't sink into you and change your mind, I don't know what will" she finished and slowly she floated back into the lava_

"_Wait" I stopped. She watched me as a sign to continue_

"_I'm sorry ok, I don't want to destroy you even though I was made for that, but I can't disobey an obey from him, he has more power than you and your friends combined and plus I don't know what to do" I explained_

_She smiled then said "join us"_

"_What?"_

"_Join us, some powers may be limitless or not, but one thing for sure is if you use it the wrong way it can destroy you" she lectured_

"_I'm sorry but I can't" I said_

"_maybe you decline my offer because this is a dream I'll give you more time to think about it" she said "besides it's your choice not mine" she stood in front me and put her hands in mines "please I'm begging you, if this continues then….." she trailed off_

"_I'll think about it" I sighed_

_She smiled then the lava started get closer as hands pulled Momoko into it._

"_MOMOKO!" I screamed as a sea of lava washed on me and burned me to ash._

I woke up immediately and noticed it was just a dream. I looked around Kyon and Kychio were gone. I looked to the door and there were my brothers watching me.

"Where are the princes" I asked

They shrugged their shoulders

"Let's go look for them" boomer suggested as I got up we all exited the room.

My brothers and I were looking for the princes when we came upon the king's throne room. We heard a lot of swearing so we pressed our ear against the door.

"I WANT YOU TO FIND THOSE GIRLS AND BEHEAD THEM, THEN TEAR THEM LIMB FROM LIMB, THEN TEAR THEM TO SHREDS, THEN RIP THOSE SHREDS TO SHREDS THEN SHRED THOSE SHREDS INTO MORE SHREDS OF SHREDS TILL THEY LOOK LIKE GRAINS OF SAND AND USE THEM AS FISH FOOD" the king roared to a someone.

"Y-yes your majesty" a shaky voice obeyed and then there was footsteps coming towards the door.

We ran away from the door to stop any suspicion of us eavesdropping.

When the soldier opened the door he saw us coming towards him. "Hey Phil what's up?" butch asked "the roof can't you see" he answered seriously, oh yeah Phil doesn't understand earth language.

"No I don't mean what's up I mean how are you?" butch explained "oh well then I'm fine" he greeted "what's going on?" boomer asked "I heard screaming just as I turned the corner"

"Yeah, what happened?" I questioned

"Well apparently the king wants me to track down some girls and kill them" Phil replied

"Who are they?" I asked "they're the same girls that caused prince Kyon's injury" I immediately froze

"You mean the power puff girls are here?" butch inquired

He nodded and started to walk away. "Hey Phil" boomer called out and the man responded to his name "where are the princes"

"They are on the corridor to the left" he answered and walked away. We then used our super speed to get to our destination.

"Kyon, what do you think this means..?" We heard Yami ask. Boomer signaled for us to be quiet.

"We both had similar dreams, and the messages in both were quite the same. You know what this means, we have to join them." Kyon suggested

"You're kidding!" Kychio snapped "Never!"

"Do what you want Kychio, I know he's our father but... This is the right thing, and I'm going to go see Nikki!" Kyon told him

"Your Highnesses!" Boomer called stepping out from his hiding place

"Boomer, what are you..?" Kychio asked

"I wanna join too, I had a similar dream," boomer continued "and it opened my eyes... My brothers are coming too!"

"W-we are?" Butch and I asked until boomer glared at us "Oh...OH WE ARE!"

"Good, then come on, Kychio... Do what you must." Kyon said, jumping out of a nearby window followed by the RRBs.

"Kyon..." Kychio thought, "I don't want to betray father..."

"Kyon, is this really a good idea?" Asked Butch

"Yeah, trust me..." He replied as we disappeared into the woods

"Kyon!" We all heard

Kyon spun around, and saw Kychio running, "I'm coming, okay!" He snapped.

Normal pov

"Glad you decided to joins us Yami" Kyon smiled "ah shut up" Kychio replied pushing his hands in his pockets

The five boys disappeared through the woods trying to get away from the palace sight. When they reached a clearing they paused. "Does anyone know where we are going?" butch asked

The others shrugged their shoulders. "I think we should head to muerte cliff" boomer suggested

"Why there?" brick asked.

"I don't know I just have a feeling we should go there" was his reply

Back at the hideout

"We should get going" Justin said

"Well, no time to waste! Let's get going!" Nikki cried

"Why are YOU in such a big rush..?" Keith grumbled.

Nikki spun around

"Well, there's someone... I want to...check on..." She blushed as she replied, rubbing the back of her head.

"You mean Kyon, I'm sure he's fine sis." Mikki reassured.

"Kyon?" Justin sneered "Why are you worried about that son of a b****?"

"Don't say that!" Nikki retorted

"Good lord" Mikki sighed

"What, he's just a no good spoilt brat, what do you care about him?" Asked Keith

"Stop it!" Nikki cried "Kyon is no such thing, he's much more humane that the other vamps and he's not spoilt, or a brat!"

"Yeah, don't say that about sis' boyfriend!" Mikki teased

"Mikki, how embarrassing..." Nikki blushed "Don't ever say that again!"

"How can that guy be her boyfriend..!" Keith said

"Look he's not my boyfriend got it?" Nikki cried,

"The belts are done." Austin declared

"Thank God." Nikki sighed, ripping her golden belt from the boy's hands and forcing it on.

With Nikki leading the way out, the 7 girls and the boy left the base.

"So here's the dealio, we head over to Muerte cliff, which is over this way Nikki." Justin declared, turning the girl from east, the way she was heading, to west, the way they were supposed to go

"My bad..." Nikki smiled "And then we meet up with Kyon and the others and we get them to join!"

"Whatever..." Justin said "But I assure you, the guys back at the rebels base hates his guts especially Keith, so just watch the guy.

"...Right..."

"Come on, we're going too slowly, let's pick up the pace!" Kaoru urged

POWERED BUTTERCUP!

HYPER BLOSSOM!

ROLLING BUBBLES!

BOUNCING BLOOM!

HEAVENLY BLISS!

"This way we can get their faster" buttercup said as she grabbed Yuki's hand and ascended in to the air. Blossom carried Helena, bubbles carried Justin and bliss carried Haylie and bloom carried Josie.

"You guys lead the way and we'll fly" blossom proclaimed

"Take a left" Justin said and everyone flew that direction.

"Land in those bushes" Helena said and the power puff girls flew down and gently put their passengers on the ground

"Well, now what?" Asked Bloom looking around

"Now, we wait for-" Justin started

"Kyon!" Nikki finished flying towards a dark figure further onwards.

"Well, that was fast..." Justin grumbled

Kyon looked up at the call of his name, he recognized that scent anywhere, and it was...Nikki!

"Nikki..!" Kyon mumbled, happily, outstretching his arms for the figure practically diving into him.

"What the hell!" Butch grumbled, "Where did she come from!"

"Kyon how's your face, are you alright? Mikki didn't hurt you that bad did she? Did you heal properly? How's your body temperature-" She interrogated him, examining his body for any wounds or such

"I'm fine, what I'd like to know is, if I hurt you..." Kyon sighed, "I'm really sorry Nikki, for everything, I never meant to make you sad..."

"Kyon~" Nikki cooed as tears spurted from her eyes.

"Damn, I made you unhappy again didn't I; I'm such a bastard..." Kyon grumbled, but Nikki looked up, and revealed the smile on her face.

"Um, not to ruin a moment, but..." Kychio tapped Nikki's shoulder, "Where's Mikki..?"

"Right here what's it to yah?" Mikki answered landing next to her sister, followed by the others.

"Mikki!" Kychio exclaimed, grabbing Mikki and pulling her towards him, Mikki gaped as she stood there is suspension.

"Eh hem, Kychio..." Kyon smiled.

"Right... Anyway, we decided to...uh, you know; join you guys and all that crap." Kychio mumbled, instantly releasing Mikki.

"Before we continue with any other conversation" bloom started "¿Qué demonios pasa?" Everybody gave her a confused look.

"She intends to talk her native language when confused or angry" bliss explained "and right now she said and I quote 'what the hell's going on"

They gave a simple "oh"

"Well like my brother said, we came to join you guys to umm... defeat our father" Kyon repeated

"Princes say what now?" buttercup said.

"I didn't imagine it to be so easy" Helena gave her opinion

"I thought we were gonna ask them to join our team" Yuki said

"Me too" answered Haylie and Josie

"Whatever" Justin replied

"Well, this is great! Let's get back to base and tell the others!" Nikki smiled as she grabbed Kyon's hand and rose in to the air.

"Nikki, do you even know where you're going?" Yuki said

Nikki descended to the ground

"Nope" she replied.

Suddenly in flash of light they detransformed (is that even a word). "What the?" Kaoru started as she looked at her discolored belt

"There's a high content of dark energy here so our white energy was depleted quickly" Momoko said as a matter-of-factly

"You spend way too much time with ken and the professor" Kaoru told her.

Then a humpbacked woman appeared from nowhere and started examining the power puff girls though each of them hid behind there counterparts (that includes Kyon and Kychio)

Then like a volcano erupting "YOU, YOU ARE A BAD OMENS TO THE LAND" she roared, making each girl stagger back

"Woman what are you talking about?" butch demanded

"This young girls a bad omens unto this land and therefore the land will deal with them" she explained and everyone turned towards the ppgz. And like she was some fortune teller, the earth began to shake

Trees fell as everyone ran for safety

Suddenly a crack started forming as it started heading towards the ppgz

And it's main target

MOMOKO

(Screen fades black and shrill scream fills the air)

* * *

Mikki: we're sorry you happy now

Carla: yep

Yuki: we finally appeared

Me: hey everybody

Helena: it's the end of the chapter

Sunflower: sorry

Haylie and Josie: review and she might have another chapter waiting!


	12. Chapter 12

Sunflower: OKAY! CHAPPIE 12! I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY FORCED MAK INTO DOING CHAPPIE 12 IMMEDIATELY AFTER 11! You can thank me later

Me: Oh shut up Kacey, anyways, yah she didn't force me to do a thing.

Sunflower: Lies!

Me: You-

Sunflower: L'AIL!

Me: Wut...?

Sunflower: It's French for GARLIC, which I really want right now... I love garlic... Raw, boiled, I just love it...

Me: weird

* * *

Momoko Pov

I heard a sudden rumbling sound, as a giant crack began forming in the ground, and guess who its target was... ME!

I began running frantically, dodging trees, and trying to keep my balance at the same time. My other friends scattered around, and suddenly I was blocked by this large tree! I think it was mahogany, meh; I was never good with nature and wildlife. Now I was trapped and the split in the ground was getting closer. I was on my tippy toes when the crack was just about two inches away. It was somehow emitting heat. Unexpectedly, the crack ruptured further apart.

"WHY ME?" I asked myself "How can I be bad omen, if I'm trying to sustain worlds at the same time?"

Just then the patch of earth below me, gave way, and I found myself falling, BUT, someone, grabbed my hand!

I look up quickly to see none other than-

"Brick..?" I ask, spotting my counterpart, holding onto me with all his might.  
"Hold on!" He commanded, we were both already sweating heavily.  
"I don't know if I can!" I cried "Why are you helping me anyways?"  
"Shut up and hold on!" He snapped, but I couldn't, my hands were moist with sweat, and were slipping.  
"Brick!" I cried, as my hand slowly slipped from his...  
"Momoko!" Brick called, as I completely slid from his grip.  
"This is it...My last moment..." I thought, as I completely fell into the oblivion of the giant hole of hot hot lava...

* * *

Me: sorry short chappie

Momoko: I FELT IN LAVA!

Me: yes

Brick: SHE FELL IN LAVA!

Me: yes

Butch: couldn't you think of something else?

Me: no

Boomer: you're evil!

Me: so be it

Kaoru: you're just cold

Miyako: yeah

Haylie: did you have to make her fall in lava

Helena: I mean come on

Yuki: that's just plain evil

Josie: have you no heart

Me: yes I have a heart and feelings too EEP! *runs away*

Brick and Momoko: GET BACK HERE!

Justin: PART-TAI!

Sunflower- LMFAO new album coming soon

Boomer- sorry for party rocking

Kaoru- yea bitch

(Music)

Butch-_Party Rock!_

_Yeah  
Woooo  
lets go! _

Justin-_Party Rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody Just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody Just have a good time_

Helena-_Party Rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody Just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya_

Keith_-(shake that)_  
(Music)  
Aiden-_in the club party rock_

_Look a pretty girl_

_She on my jock_

_Non-stop when_

_We in the spot_

Austin-_Booty on the way_

_Like she on the block_

_With a drink_

_I gots' to know_

_Tight jeans, tattoos,_

Hikaru-_Cause I'm rock 'n' roll_

_Half black, half white_

_Domino_

_Gain the money _

_Out the door_

Butch-_YOO!_

_I'm runnin' through_

_These hoes like Drano (runs between all the girls and gets kicked)_

_I got that devilish flow (smiles)_

_Rock 'n' roll no halo_

Adrian-_We party rock _

_Yeah that's the crew_

_That I'm reppin_

_On the rise_

_To the top_

_No led in our zeppelin_

Sunflower-_Party Rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody Just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody Just have a good time_

Josie-_Party Rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody Just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
We just wanna see ya  
_

Yuki-(_shake that)_

(Silence)

Nikki-Everyday_ I'm shuffling_

(Music solo)

Mikki-_Step up fast & be_

_The first girl to make_

_Me throw_

_This cash_

_We getting' money_

_Don't be mad_

Kyon-_Now stop_

_Hating is bad_

_One more shot for us_

_Another round_

_Please fill up my cup_

_Don't mess around_

Kychio-_We just wanna' see_

_You shake it now_

_Now you wanna be_

_You're naked now_

Haylie-_Get up_

Miyako-_Get down_

_Put your hands up to the sound_

_Yuki-Get up_

_Get down_

_Put your hands up to the sound_

_Josie-Get up_

_Get down_

Kaoru-_Put your hands up to the sound x3_

Kimmer-_Get up x9_

Elli-Put _your hands up to the sound_

Ayesha-_To the sound_

Sunflower-_Put your hands up x4_

Everybody-_Party Rock is in the house tonight  
everybody Just have a good time  
and we gonna make you lose your mind  
everybody Just have a _

Boomer-_Good_

Butch-_Good _

Kyon-_Good time_

Nikki-_Ohhh!_

Mikki-_Put your hands up_

Yuki-_Ohhh!_

Josie-_Ohhh!_

_Put your hands up_

_Ohhh!_

_Put your hands up_

_Shake that_

Justin-_Everyday I'm shu-ff-ffling_

Adrian-_Put your x2_

Music

Nikki-_Put your x2_

Mikki-_Yeah_

Miyako-_Put your x2_

Kaoru-_Ooo!_

Butch-_Put your x2_

Josie-_Your hands up_

Kimmer-_Put your hands up_

Elli-_Put your hands up_

haylie: REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Me: hey everybody, I finally escaped brick and momoko

Brick: no you didn't

Momoko: we just got tired

Butch:*enter in a wheel chair*

Me, brick and momoko: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?

Butch: uh 500 kicks to my stomach, head and 'crowned jewels'

Me:?

Momoko:?

Brick:?

BUTCH!

Butch: gotta run and btw you missed an awesome party yesterday!*starts wheeling away*

Me, brick and momoko:? What party

*everybody from last chapter runs in*

Everybody: where's butch?

me:*points in opposite direction*

Everybody:*runs away*

Momoko: why did you lie?

Me: because I'm going to deal with butch myself! *runs to the direction butch wheeled away*

Momoko and brick:*shrugs and runs after me*

* * *

Miyako Pov

I stared carefully at the place where Momoko died. I along with Kaoru and the others could have helped her, but we were too busy dodging trees, and by the time, we were safe, she had already fallen. I was crying for the loss of my dear friend but how can we be ******* bad omen? Sorry, I'm really sad for my friend and it's making me really angry. When we thought the worst was over, we instantly, began to search for that old woman.

"Where the hell is that old woman, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind and my entire fist!" Kaoru raged.

"Umm, Kaoru I know you're mad about Momoko, but isn't that a harsh for an old woman?" Nikki said.

"Are you kidding me Nikki?" Kaoru retorted "Why is it that as that woman appeared everything turned bad?"

"Umm..."

"Because she's the bad omen!"

Soon the two found themselves in a heated argument; I sweat dropped at their sudden actions. Suddenly multiply droplets of water fell onto me. I looked at the sky and saw that it was raining, but there was not a cloud in the sky. So I just brushed it off, but it began to rain again. Now I was getting annoyed. I spun around at was shocked at what I saw. Standing as tall`as ever, was a gigantic tsunami.  
"Uh, guys..." I started; they ignored me, "Guys..."

"What!" They snapped and turned towards me "Oh crap..."

"Miyako look out!" Boomer yelled, I spun around to see freakish looking water arms dive at me.

"Wah!" I cried, as they grabbed me and pulled me  
"Miyako!" They all called for me, I struggled to try to get free but no use.  
Thankfully, my friends, including the rowdy ruffs flew to me.  
"Come on!" Boomer cried trying to pull me from the water as the others began battling with the hands, but it was no use, more hands appeared and smacked them to the ground.  
"Guys!" I called, as the water took its chance and pulled me in.

I digged my fingers in the dirt at least trying to slow it down, but my fingers just made prints in the dirt  
"Miyako! No..." I heard Boomer scream as the water pulled me in. Before I knew all I could see was the water around me, then it rushed at me and splashed my face. I shook my head and opened my eyes, but that's when some more water rushed at me, then everything goes blank.

* * *

Miyako: you killed me?

Me: uh let's not get into any mischief *backs away*

Boomer: GET HER!

Everybody:*starts chasing me*

Me:*running for my life*

Sunflower: that all folks!


	14. Chapter 14

me: just read while i run for my life

everybody: get her!

* * *

Kaoru POV!

"Miyako..." Nikki sniffled "Oh Miyako..."  
"Nikki, don't cry." Kyon said, pulling her into a hug.  
"Miyako..." Boomer said, he was just standing there, his eyes were filled with tears as well.

"God, they're targeting us one by one..." Mikki stated  
"I know...And I'm scared, I don't want to lose anymore friends, and I don't wanna die!" Nikki cried  
"Uh, well lets get the hell out of here!" I snapped, frustrated at the lost of my two best friends.  
just as i was about to take a step, my feet didn't move

i look below and cursed under my breath and you can guess why  
I WAS THE NEXT TARGET. my feet sank into the ground

"Oh hell no, Kaoru!" Nikki and Mikki shouted, as they all ran to me.

they pulled at my hand but i was still sinking.

"how the hell can i be sinking in SOLID GROUND" i raged

"That's what I'd like to know too!" Nikki cried, as Butch, Kyon, Kychio, Brick and Boomer, followed and helped to pull me up.  
"Hang on, Puff!" Butch said "I'm not gonna let them take you without a fight!"  
"Guys..." I said "PULL HARDER!"

"we're pulling as hard as we can!" kychio snappped. just then justin, haylie, helena and yuki came and started pulling kaoru as well

"It's not working guys!" I cried, realising it was hopeless "Just forget me and give up!"  
"Never happen!" Butch raged "I'm not gonna just give up so quit complaining B****!"

(me: did you have to be that harsh

Butch: you're the one who wrote it

Me: actually I did not write this part

Butch: then who did

Sunflower: ME!)  
"Butch... Guys... I..." I tried to say, but before I knew it, I was already up to my shoulders in soil.  
"Please! Kaoru!" Mikki said, tear rolling down her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry guys..." I said as I was completely shrouded under the earth, sight slowly fading away, the last thing I heard and saw was Mikki and Butch both shouting "KAORU!" at the same time...

* * *

Me: too tell the truth this ENTIRE chapter was done by sunflower

Sunflower: I'm bad, sooo bad, can't touch this

Me: w-e-i-r-d

Butch: *still running* I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Me: peace out *runs away*


	15. Chapter 15

Me: what's up everybody?

Momoko: the sky

Me: ….. That joke's lame

Momoko: and you're evil

Me: and you're boy crazy. What's your point?

Brick: you know we're not finished with you... right?

Me: oh yeah let's make a deal,

Brick: what kind of deal?

Me: I get to beat you, your brothers and the princes up and you guys don't have to retaliate if you guys find out the girls ok

Brick: DEAL, you're going down

* * *

Nikki's pov

My sister and Butch dropped to the ground. Mikki crying in her hands and Butch punching the ground

Maybe trying to dig up kaoru. Kyon suddenly embraced me in a hug.

"I'm not going to lose you" he whispered in my ear

I saw Kychio stoop down to mikki and she quickly grabbed his shirt and buried her face in his chest

I swear I have never seen her this emotional.

"We're losing our chances of winning our world back" Justin said.

"Soon enough will have no chance at all" Haylie pointed out.

Josie looked like she was thinking. She looked at the places of our already dead friends  
"something's weird" she said  
"I guess I'm not the only one who feels that way" Helena and Yuki agreed agreed.  
Just then the old woman appeared in front mikki and I.

"Wah!" I yelled, in fright

Kyon protectively stood in front of me.

mikki was going to pounce on her but if Kychio wasn't holding her she would have had the chance  
"ha ha what did I tell you fools, your all bad omens" she cackled  
"and you fellow vamps will join them too, you'll be ..." she was interrupted

"I SWEAR IF YOU SAY THAT WORD ONE MORE TIME I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT" mikki and Nikki threatened in sync

Suddenly a thunderous echo interrupted the glares, the stares and the what-the-hell faces. Then in a flash of yellow lighting struck the ground. Everybody looked at the body of the old woman in shock.

"She deserved it" Boomer said. Everybody nodded their heads

Then in another flash lightning struck again  
everybody looked at the burnt black spot at the ground then at the sky then back the ground  
then

"Everybody run for your life" Brick shouted

As everyone scurried away  
Nikki ran behind a tree  
FLASH!  
BAM!

I look at the stump of tree below her  
and the fallen tree  
"you have got to be kidding me" I thought

"This isn't happening!" I cried, running around, trying to elude the dangers of the lightning bolts chasing me.  
At first, I ran straight ahead, but the lightning bolts just followed one after the other, then I tried circular motion. FLASH! BOOM! CACKLE! THIS WAS A DISASTER!  
"THIS IS A DISASTER!" I cried, as a bolt almost struck me, had I not been grabbed by Kyon.  
"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU TAKE HER!" He shouted, as he was chased by the bolts of light.  
"Wah, Kyon!" I cried, seriously scared.

"Come on Nikki, bear with me and try to avoid being struck!" He commanded, still running with me, all of a sudden, a giant bolt landed in front of us, we stopped instantly. The bolt turned into many, and continuous bolts circled us. Kyon grabbed me and covered me with his body.

"I'll die before you do!" He shouted.  
"Kyon..." I said, spotting the large amount of bolts coming towards us, "Kyon, LET GO AND RUN!"

He was stubborn, and ignored me, tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE FOR ME!" I snapped, too late, the bolts landed and continuously struck us.  
"Nikki, NIKKI!" I heard  
Kyon ain't getting killed today  
I felt the bolts alright, next thing I knew, all I could see was the outline of Kyon's shrouded in yellow light. "Nikki!" I heard.  
Then his face disappeared.

* * *

Me: again this chapter was done by sunflower

Sunflower: thank you

Me: that why it has all the love-sorrow mushy stuff that grosses me out, just know if there's anything like that she wrote it.

Sunflower: hey

Me: what just tellig the truth

Sunflower:*pout* I like Kyon

Me: suuure you do

Sunflower: *glares* aren't you supposed to be running for your life; I mean you have two more people who want to kill you.

Me: huh? Maho?

Kyon: there she is

Nikki: get her

Ppgz and rrbz (including Kyon and Kychio): charge

Me: SHIT! *runs*

Sunflower: pizzas here

Helena: finally

Haylie: let's eat

Josie: I'm starving

Yuki:*takes a slice*

Sunflower: review


	16. Chapter 16

Me: oh yeah number 16

Mikki: so?

Me: I rock, I rock so hard

Mikki: weird

Sunflower: actually I'm weird she's crazy

Me:*gasp* I am not

Sunflower: go tell it to the sheriff

Me: I don't have sheriff

Mikki: read on people this will take a while.

* * *

Mikki pov

Momoko...Miyako...kaoru...Nikki all gone, killed but I was shocked Kyon protected Nikki but the bolts of light didn't affect him  
they went straight to Nikki and then she disappeared the person I trusted the most in my family was gone, gone Tears fought their way through my eyes,

(Tears: let us out,

?: shut the hell up you ain't going anywhere

Tears: 1 2 3 push

?: eep*burst open*

Tears: we're free)

Kyon got up weakly and I suddenly felt rage, he walked up to us and lowered his head

"I'm sorry Mikki" he said lowly

"Apology denied" I shouted

He looked at me "I did my best-" I interrupted him  
"your best wasn't good enough" I said

"You think I wanted her to get killed" he raised his voice

"SINCE MY SISTER MET YOU, OUR LIFE CHANGED, WE WERE ALWAYS IN DANGER!" I snarled "AND NOW...now she's gone" I started crying and buried my face in Kychio's chest

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Kyon make a movement  
but he immediately stopped  
I wanted to punch the stuffing out of him.  
Then there was a cool breeze, a VERY cool breeze

"Holy crap" I heard Kychio mumble

I turned around and gasped in front me there was huge glob of a silver stuff.  
"What the..." I started but was stopped as it sent some of the substance towards us. Everybody scampered to safety, the glob hit a tree and it froze  
it cracked and fell to the floor

"Mierda! Tiene que me estar bromeando" I exclaimed diving behind a tree. It was my turn now, of course, all the others died, so why not me?  
"To hell if you think you're killing me...BLOB!" I yelled, as the blob flew to the tree I was hiding behind and it froze and broke the tree in half  
"Mikki RUN!" Kychio stated  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING?" I snapped back

"JUST RUN!" He retorted, as I ran up the hill, they followed except Kyon and the RRBs.

"Oh hell no, this blob is NOT killing me today!" I thought coming to a dead end... The end of the hill...

I looked below the hill and saw nothing but pointed freaking rocks and water bashing against the cliff.  
"MIKKI!" The other yelled, but what could calling my name possibly do?  
The blob rushed toward me, paralyzed in fear all I could do was close my eyes and wait for it to happen.  
"MIKKI!" I heard, as I felt a cold breeze shroud over me. I opened my eyes and I struggled to keep my breath. Then I was sucked in and all I could see was silver... Then nothing...

* * *

Me: the next chapter will be longer and don't expect me to update for a long time, why? I'm grounded from the pc

Mikki: WHAT AM I DEATH'S GIRLFRIEND! Every time I face death it's face to face, first time was at the school, then when I fought kychio, then when his father nearly stabbed me and now this.

Me:*backs away* see ya

Mikki: GET BACK HERE!

Sunflower: ya know the drill, review!


	17. IMPORTANT NOTICE PLZ READ,

Hi everybody, this message is important so please read it.

I'm so sorry my readers and reviewers but my exam has started and I won't be on the computer and won't be able to update but my stupid friend will be able to

Sunflower: HEY!

Me: sorry

Exams start on the 21st, 22nd,23rd,24th and then the 27th well for me anyways and then I can post again if I don't fail then my mom will explode so

WISH ME LUCK the good kind

Like I said before so sorry that I won't be able to update

Kaoru: no update

Miyako: that's bad

Momoko: It's bad enough she got all of us killed.

Me: I SAID SORRY

Everybody::(


	18. Chapter 18

Me: hey everybody, sorry I updated late and so far away from my exam

Momoko: you are such a baka

Everybody else: …

Me: it wasn't my fault okay

Miyako: it happened on your computer

Everybody else: um…

Me: so?

Kaoru: so you had to start all over again

Everybody else: WTH ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?

Ppgz: how makeda here, lost all the info on the first copy of chapter 18

Sunflower: so she had to rewrite it all over again

Mikki and Nikki: and such valuable piece of information

Me: IT WASN'T MY FAULT; IT WAS THE STUPID DISK CLEAN UP! And you should talk Kacey; you didn't even help me regain it

Momoko: sure it wasn't

Sunflower: I said I was sorry

Me:*twitching* j-just read ahead

* * *

Normal pov

The wind blew as the events that occurred remained in the memory of the witnesses. Eyes were wide, mouths were wide open, and faces were full emotions: sadness, shock and anger but for what?

"n-no w-way" Haylie stuttered

"They're gone" yuki said in disbelief

"Dead but…" Josie trailed off

"Wait before we make up conclusions" Helena started

"We have to weigh our options, that woman could be working for the king to find those girls…"Justin was interrupted

"We don't have options, how can someone live after falling in lava" brick retorted

"It could be an illusion" yuki hinted

"Could be?" Boomer highlighted

"Face it they died because of an old woman" Butch and Kychio synced

Kyon just stayed quiet looking at the sky

"We should get back, before anything else happens" Josie said

Everybody else nodded just then

"What did I tell you, they were bad omens, curses over this land and to prevent any damage the land got rid of them" the old lady appeared then started laughing

*cackle cackle cackle*

*Gibble Gibble Gibble*

*cough cough cough*

The lady started coughing then looked up to the deadly dagger eyes that were staring at her,

"Lady, I don't care if you're the elderly or if I'm the nicest of my brothers I am seriously going hurt you for killing my Miyako" Boomer threatened

T T

"Since when is she yours" everyone present asked with one of their eyebrows lifted.

Boomer ignored the comment and walked towards the lady,

"Wait" the lady stopped "why do you guys care, your working for that evil bastard the king"

"Aren't you?" all of them questioned her

"Well kind of" she said as the lady unzipped and showed a lady with long dirty blonde hair and green eyes with pink kissable lips, she was wearing a white shirt that was tied at the front so it reached under her breast and a very short jean short with some thigh high heel boots.

Each boy had a nose bleed.

"Liana" the ruffs and princes exclaimed "umm….. Why are you dressed so?"

"Your father took an interest in me and made me dress like this" she explained "you do realize I have to kill you now"

O.O o.O O.o

"WHAT!" the children shouted

"I have to kill you didn't you hear" she said

"We heard but why?" Justin questioned

"That is a need to know basis only" she answered

"What did we do to you?" Haylie asked

"You're very close to something that you may discover and report to the king" she told them

"What is that?" Boomer asked

"What part of on a need to know basis don't you understand" she snarled as she launched at them

"MOVE OR YOU'LL REGRET FIGHTING HER" Kychio, Kyon and the rrbz shouted as he saw the rest got into a fighting stance. Suddenly everyone scattered as the woman punched the ground causing the whole ground to shake.

"Come on" she challenged "just stay still and this might be over quick"

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw movement behind a tree. Then she disappeared in a flash

*SMASH!*

The tree Haylie was behind went to pieces. Liana smirked as she grabbed the girl by her neck and watched as the gasped and scratch her hand to let go. Unexpectedly the woman let out a scream dropping the girl to the ground. Everybody looked to see that the woman was set on fire. She screamed and screamed as she tried to put out the fire which was starting to peel her skin. Finally the fire stopped

"Ok who's the brat that did that" she sneered

"Me" Helena said

"Why you little" before she could finish she was trapped in a huge ball of water. "What the….. Let me out now"

"Not unless we co-operated" Josie said

"With you guys never" she boasted

Justin nodded

And Haylie filled the part where the woman was getting air with water

"Okay okay, I'll talk" she surrendered

"Okay then one: why are you trying to kill us?" Justin asked

"Aren't you going to let me out of this water death trap" she exclaimed

"How stupid do you think we are lady" Boomer scowled

"Why would we let you out, you might attack us" yuki said

"Now answer the question" Helena said

"fine" she pouted "I am trying to kill you because you might get close to… the thing I told you about and you might tell the king, especially you guys" she told them pointing to the princes and the ruffs

"Two: what is this …thing?" Josie inquired

Liana sighed

"it's our base, we adults, are trying to find a way to dethrone the king, so some of our people are working under the kings command, some are peasants looking for spies of the king that may be in camouflage" she answered

"Wait, your trying to dethrone the king" yuki says

"Yes, I'm sure I said that part clearly" the woman said

"Well then we're trying to do that to" Haylie said

"please, you children,*scoff* I think not" she

"It's true, we even have sources who give information about the palace and addonexus" Helena admitted

The lady raised an eyebrow

"And what have these sources been telling you?" liana asked  
"well they've given us a map of the palace; we know all the schedules…." Yuki was cut off my the woman

"…..so I guess it's true we are working with children" she admitted

"That's what we've been trying to tell you" Justin retorted

"If you let me out of this ummm trap, I can …continue helping you guys" she smiled

Haylie then pulled back her hand as the water dispersed and disappeared

"Now" brick started "can you tell us why the hell you killed those girls"

"I didn't kill any girls" she said

"Woman" Kyon began "you just let lightening strike a girl and she disappeared

"The earth opened up and a girl fell into lava" brick continued

"A girl sank into SOLID ground" Butch proceeded

"A girl was just pulled into the sea by WATER ARMS" Boomer went on

"And a girl was just swallowed up by a silver blob, which froze then broke up" Kychio ended

"Like I said I didn't kill them" Liana said

"You do know that when you predict something to someone it comes true" brick reminded

"I know what my power is, like I said I didn't kill them, I just said they were bad omens that shouldn't make them die" she says

"So what killed them?" Kyon asked

"I don't know but it's more powerful than me for sure." She answered

Unexpectedly the earth began shake violently as everyone on the cliff fell to the ground, then the rumbling stopped

"What was that?" Josie asked

"A tremor?" Justin suggested

"It couldn't be tremors are not strong like this" Haylie answered

"An earthquake?" yuki questioned

"Could be?" Helena said

Then the shaking started again as everyone clinged to the nearest thing each other and trees.

Somewhere else

In five different places, floated five different coloured eggs.

A red egg in a place where fire was everywhere

A blue egg where water was moving everywhere

A green egg in a place where the earth was striking everywhere

A yellow/gold egg in a place where the cloud were and lightening was flashing

And a silver/white egg where the place was silver/white and it looked like snow was multiplying

Just then everything went still, time froze, and the eggs stopped floating making shock waves to go everywhere, causing earthquakes, almost at instant the oval shaped objects shot up making many shock waves to happen. Then they went through a portal that would send them to who knows where

Back to the cliff

Normal pov

Earthquake after earthquake after earthquake, that's all that came earthquakes, when one's done another, comes. Everybody was clinging unto something as the shakes kept coming. After what seemed like hours it stopped, nobody couldn't stand before looking like a drunken man or woman and falling on the ground. Instantly a tremor started as five objects lifted from the ground. Then I realized they were pillars, they were lined in specific way; one of them was in the middle at front between two others which were at the back and two others which were at the back which made the other two looked like they were in the middle. (People if you're confused I'm confused myself just imagine it as an isosceles)

Then in the middle of the pillars which shaped like an isosceles triangle another triangle came up holding five different coloured eggs. Everyone stood watching.

"What's that?" Liana asked

Everybody else shrugged. Then the eggs floated over the pillars. The red at the front making the pillar red, the blue one of right side making the pillar blue, the green on the left with the pillar green, then the yellow/gold one on the further left side with a yellow/gold pillar and the silver/white on the further right with a silver/white pillar.

Silence

Staring

Waiting

That's what they were doing, they were silent, staring, waiting for something to happen. Then they all took some steps closer to it until the ground cracked and lava shot up and wrapped around the red pillar and egg. Water came up from the ocean and covered the blue pillar. The ground started overlaying the green pillar, while lightening starting striking at the yellow pillar completely hiding it as the same silver glob from before blanketed the silver/white pillar.

They just stood there doing the same as before silent, staring and waiting. Suddenly the eggs grew larger in size then there was cracking sound. All of them looked at the red egg as the zigzag line went around the oval shaped object and slowly opened. And like it was signal the other eggs started breaking too. Finally the top flew off as five figures appeared on the pillars. After that the stone coloured posts slowly and carefully descended into the ground leaving the five forms standing and it looked like the ground was going five different colours which each figure caused

For a moment nobody moved, nobody dared to say anything not even the smart mouth brick, dumbass Boomer, perverted Butch and play it cool Kychio

* * *

Brick, Boomer, Butch, Kychio: what's that suppose to mean?

Me: it means what it means

"Brick: I'm not a smart mouth,

Butch: I'm not perverted

Kychio: I don't play it cool

Boomer: am I a dumbass?

Me: brick-yes, Butch- yes times infinity, Kych- yeah you do (Kychio: don't call me Kych) Boomer-….

Boomer:…..

Me: of course not, you and bubbles are my favourite characters *hugs him*

Boomer:*sticks his tongue at his brothers and Kychio*

Kychio: the story now!

* * *

Subsequently the figures stepped closer making everyone go into a fighting stance. When the forms were close enough, everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"You guys I mean girls are alive" Justin exclaimed

The puffs watched the boy with a confused look before going pale and falling face first to the ground. Each person (including the adult) ran to their side.

"Their suffering from loss of stamina and it looks like they have fatigue" Liana said matter-of-factly.

They looked at her,

"How do you know?" Helena asked

She only gave them an if-you-don't-believe-me-go-jump-off-a-cliff-and-die expression

"What happened?"Momoko's voice interrupted the current silence as she sat up.

"How can we put this without sounding crazy?" yuki asked

"Umm well you died then resurrected" Josie told them

Momoko stared at the girl blankly before she could open her mouth another voice sounded

"How can we could we die then resurrect?"

They turned to see Kaoru along with the others watching them like they were crazy.

"That's the thing we don't know how?" Butch clarified

"Well let's get back to the base maybe we can solve this problem" Justin added

"I should get going" Liana suggested as she then walked to the edge of the cliff.

"What's she doing?" Miyako asked

The woman just watched them.

"I still don't trust you guys so you won't find our base" she smirked before jumping off the cliff.

Everyone except the puffs ran to the cliff and looked over it only to see pointy rocks and the sea splashing against the rocks

"She's gone?" yuki said

"We shouldn't worry about her" Josie stated

"We need to get back and find out what the girls have turned into" Helena says

As they started on their way back, a dark chuckle erupted from the trees; only one reason could be learned from it: evil.

And before they could react the good guys found themselves on the ground and in pain.

"w-what was that?" brick spat out blood.

"Yo princes and right hand nimrods" a voice reached their ears

"Shit anybody but him" Kychio cursed as he struggled to get up

Everybody weakly stood up and looked at their attacker.

"Our suspicions were confirmed" Boomer sneered

"It is him" Butch snarled

"You guys mind telling us who this guy is" Justin said

"Guys meet the Lestat" Kyon scowled glaring at the boy perched in a tree. He had short brown hair and a different shade of purple almost like Mikki's. He was wearing a brown trench coat and underneath was a white vest and he had a black jeans pant with a black and white coogi.

"A right hand devil to our father" Kychio glowered

"Well well what a disappointment" Lestat smirked "daddy won't like this won't he"

A low growl was heard and not surprisingly it was from Kychio who had a look of murder.

"Oh did I strike a nerve on the mama's boy" Lestat teased

And that was it, the last number on a bomb counting down, the last number for a rocket to launch. Kychio's eyes turned blood shot red as he quickly disappeared and the tree Lestat was in came down in a crash. And like before Kychio appeared back by them again with a glare that said I'm-going-to-beat-your-pancreas-with-you-spleen

* * *

Me: I took that line from bolt that hamster is so cute so adorable.

* * *

"Ummm you mind telling us what the heck happened?" Justin asked

"Word of advise don't call Kychio a mama's boy or you'll end up flatter the pancakes" brick advised

They all nodded their heads. Then another chuckle erupted from the site where the black haired boy (Kychio) had destroy the tree the flirtatious boy was in.

"Now I know I really struck a nerve" Lestat laughed appearing before their eyes "it almost hurt"

Some of them were giving scowls, some were giving glares and some were doing both.

"Awww the pretend heroes are mad" Lestat joked but then stopped when something at the back of his opponents caught his eye.

"Now what do we have here" Lestat smirked as he looked at the puffs that were sitting on the ground, but he didn't get long to stare at them, when Helena and yuki knocked him 27 metres back.

"Aren't you suppose to play fair, I mean your _trying_ to be heroes" Lestat said

"When it comes to dealing with people like you the words 'play fair' don't exist" Josie specified

"Maybe this might actually be fun but you must be joking if you think I'm going to fight, my skills aren't used on people like you" the boy boasted

Silence Silence

Cricket Cricket

"Are you calling us worthless?" Justin scowled

"I thought you'd never get it" Lestat congratulated

GLARE

Smirk

GLARE

Smirk

GLAREEEEEEEEE

Smirkkkkkkkkkk

Just then he snapped his fingers as there were rustling in the bushes, then like a bomb exploding, the good guys minus the puffs were getting pummeled by invisible forces. In 27 minutes Justin, yuki, Haylie and the others were on the ground spitting out blood.

"What a shame. And I thought you guys would be more of a challenge" Lestat sighed as he started walking towards the shocked puffs then his hands became very sharp like as his eyes got red (no he is not a vampire).

"Leave them alone" they shouted in sync.

"There must be a reason why you're protecting these girls" Lestat pondered aloud to them "what is so important about them that you guys will protect them?"

"that's none of you business" Kyon glowered

The boy smirked

"oh well, if you won't give me an answer then" Lestat said as he started walking round and round the girls, unexpectedly he started running and soon he disappeared and all that was left was a tornado spinning around the puffs. "I'll have to kill them"

With the puffs

Kaoru's pov

We watched as the nincompoop Lestat hurt our friends but we couldn't help we were in a different form we didn't even know how to use. Just then the boy came to us smirking evilly, his nails extremely sharp, his teeth sharp as well but were not fangs, and his eyes were red.

"Leave them alone" our new friends shouted in sync.

"There must be a reason why you're protecting these girls" Lestat pondered aloud to them "what is so important about them that you guys will protect them?"

"That's none of you business" Kyon glowered (that's a first)

The boy smirked

"oh well, if you won't give me an answer then" Lestat said as he started walking round and round us, unexpectedly he started running and soon he disappeared and all that was left was a tornado spinning around the girls and I and he said something else but I didn't hear

"What's he trying to do?" Momoko asked

"How are we supposed to know?" I replied

"He's trying to kill us by taking away the oxygen we need" Miyako gasped

To confirm that Miyako's theory was correct Nikki collapsed

"Crap" Mikki said under her breath.

"One down" Lestat started "four two go"

Back with the others

Yuki's pov

"One down" the boy started "four two go"

"Oh no" Haylie gasped

"And this one's a black haired with brown (I think) eyes" Lestat said "I think she's yours Kyon"

A growl escaped Kyon's mouth, his eyes held pure anger. (That proves my theory)

"Don't worry" Lestat ridiculed "it's natural with me, I always take the ladies breath away"(what a way to use a player's line)

"He's going kill them" Helena observed

"Oh would you look" Lestat commenced again "another one down and she's a brunette"

"The only brunette there is Mikki" Josie told them (I think brunette's a brown haired)

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Boomer exclaimed

"We know that Boomer but we can't rush," I stated "anything we do could lead to another disaster"

But we didn't need to do anything else when

BOOM!

There was an explosion as the girls and Lestat went flying. Everyone's eyes went wide.

Back with the puffs

Momoko's pov

"Oh dear" Miyako said as she looked at the two exhausted twins

"Guys, we've got to think of something fast before we're next" I panicked

"Right now all we need to do is stop talking and preserve the air we have" Kaoru stated

But before they could do anything else the girls changed physically

Momoko hair turned actual red and her eyes came green

Kaoru hair turned green and her eyes turned blue

Miyako hair came blue and her eyes turned golden

Each of them smirked

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking" possessed Miyako said

The other two nodded

Momoko's hands caught on fire, as Kaoru was controlling the earth and with Miyako's help made mud and Miyako's hand was controlling water.

"You guys ready" possessed Momoko(i) said

Both nodded

"Hey Lestat" Miyako called "get ready for a collision on elements"

As they all joined their power with the wind (air) Lestat created that then made an explosion

Back with the others

Josie's pov

Kaoru, Momoko, Miyako and the twins came flying up in the air while the …..other boy landed a few yards away from the cliff. We were to stunned to move (why) and we didn't know the reason why. When we had power to move again, the girls were already heading to the ground at full pace, when they were almost close to the ground.

SPLASH!

They landed on water? We all looked at Haylie, since she was the only one with water powers

"Did you…?" I asked

"It wasn't me" she responded

"Next time you see us heading to the ground at a very high speed" Miyako started

"At least try to catch us" Momoko ended

"We could have died" Kaoru added

But….

"You guys look different" yuki observed

"What do you mean?" Kaoru inquired

"What do we mean?" Haylie commenced

"You have red hair and green eyes" brick said referring to Momoko

"You have green hair" Butch began

"And blue eyes" Helena ended talking to Kaoru

"And you have blue hair" I said

"With golden eyes" Boomer and Justin synced

"Well at least the twins are normal" Kychio announced

"But not enough air is getting to their bodies" Kyon specified

"We need to give them CPR" Justin pronounced and with that the three others fainted and turned back to their normal state.

"But can you give it to them in time" Lestat laughed. I think that explosion caused him to go screw ball.

As he said we found ourselves on the ground AGAIN, in pain AGAIN.

"Do you really think you guys could beat me" Lestat started "you people must me stupid, I was trained by their father, and that just makes you lesser and weaker beings" man can he boast but what he doesn't know is that we have a plan

Normal pov

The boy stood their smirking at them, they were really stupid to think they could beat him, thinking he was alone, it should have occurred to them when they had the upper hand his friends and his sister would come in and deal with them.

"You know Lestat" Justin began "you're the one who's stupid"

"You boast that your best but" Kyon continued

"You don't see a flaw in your plan" Kychio proceeded

"And what is this 'flaw'" Lestat asked

"You should know" Butch added

"Since you were trained by addonexus, weren't you" brick said

"Oh I know" Lestat smiled "you guys are trying to sidetrack things, so I will get confused"

"Not really" Boomer ended

"Then what is it?" Lestat growled starting to get pissed off

"You dropped your defenses" all the boys told him and then he got attacked.

A kick to his shin (Helena)

A kick in the 'forbidden place' (yuki)

A punch to his stomach (Haylie)

A punch to his head (Josie)

And some other attacks that left severe damage

All those assaults Lestat almost flew over the cliff but he kept his balance.

"What happened to all that smart talk" yuki smirked

Lestat glared at them

"Looks you had too much pride" Helena specified

Lestat STILL glared

While the four girls smirked at him. Then the sounds of fists colliding with someone's body were heard. The girls turned around to see Justin, the ruffs and the princes being beat up by the invisible forces until they were sent right next to their feet. Leaving the puffs vulnerable.

"And you thought you could beat me" Lestat simpered suddenly Josie and the others found themselves in the air. They gasped as they looked the boy holding them up in the air,

"Your friends attack temporarily close my pores which caused my ability to stop but that wore (I think that's how it spells) off" Lestat explained.

He then placed them over the cliff "say bye bye" he said as he dropped them

"What about them" a girl asked, she had copper hair with pink eyes. She was wearing a pleated Minnie black skirt with a white buttoned shirt and furry knee high boots, she was pointing towards the princes, the ruffs and Justin

"Throw them off too sis" he replied

Another girl along with a boy nodded, the girl had white hair with black eyes. She had on a knee high black buttoned dress, with long black socks and a pair of sneakers

The boy had black hair with blue eyes, was wearing a white shirt that said 'extreme killer' with a black biker jacket with a washed out jeans with a converse.

They picked up three of them each had two and threw them off the cliff without struggle.

* * *

Me: man you guys are weak

Kych, Justin, and Kyon, the ruffs: that's because of you

* * *

"See you guys in hell" Lestat laughed evilly.

* * *

Me: I'm done

Momoko: she's done

Me: yes!

Miyako: don't celebrate yet you have more chapters to write

Me: I know that

Kaoru: if Boomer and Miyako are your favourite character who comes in second.

Me:…uh

Kaoru and Momoko:…

Brick and Butch: O.o

Me: uh I'll decide later

Everybody else: what?

Lestat: hey!

Everybody else: what?

Me: give the boy a break, it's his first time.

Sunflower: how come I end up now?

Boomer: EHEM!

Me: oh yeah, um my reviewers since this story is almost finish since I have like what 5 or 6 or even less more chapters go, I was wondering if I should write a sequel, vote to tell me

REVIEW, IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND THE WORLD GO ROUND!

p.s I did good in exams but bad for my mom so expect less updates.


	19. Chapter 19

Me: …..

Miyako:?

Me:….

Kaoru: what's wrong with her?

Momoko:*puts down comic book* she read a review from Kacey and she is mad

Kacey:?

Me: KACEY!

Kacey: what did I do?

Me: you had the first copy of chapter 18 the whole time and you didn't tell me!

Kacey: oh…..that….

Ppgz: what! You mean she could have been done with the last chapter long ago, and be finished with this one

Kacey: umm kind of

Ppgz: calm cool head

Kacey: you turned them against me -.-

Me: no I didn't

Kacey: yeah you did

Me: did not

Kacey: did too

Me: did not *throws coconut*

Kacey: did too! *throws zucchini*

Lestat: ummm ignore them anyways makeda would like to thank animeskullgirl16 for the idea about the demon, me, I personally think she has more imagination than makeda to come up with someone as sexy and cute as me. *smirk*

Me and Kacey: *throws washing machine at him*

Lestat: holy *censored*

Ppgz: watch out!

Warning: violence, fowl words

Disclaimer: I do not own the puffs the ruffs, Yuki, Josie, Haylie, Helena

* * *

Only the screams of the children falling off the cliff was heard

"I have 10 ways I wanted to die and this is not on of them" Boomer cried

(This was everybody's expression before they got back to screaming -_-)

"Boomer we're already dead immortal in a way to be in fact, since we can still turn to ash when stabbed in the heart" Justin lectured

"DUDE NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE GIVING A CRAPPY SPEECH!" Butch screamed

Everybody stopped talking and got back to screaming the air out of their lungs.

Suddenly Haylie started heading straight towards the sea and death rocks faster than the others

"Haylie, are you crazy?" Helena screamed at her sister (hey you said she was like her sister)

Haylie ignored her and headed faster towards the sea leaving the screams of her friends behind her. When she was close enough, she did some motions with her hands.

Her friends and sister watched her with WTF faces

Unexpectedly water started arising from the ocean bringing the children up as Haylie carefully and gracefully landed on the top of the cliff.

"Oh that's what you were doing?" Butch said as Brick smacked him causing him to glare at the red ruff

"No shit Sherlock" Brick replied

"Thanks Haylie" Boomer thanked

"Wait a minute" Josie stopped

"What is it?" Justin groaned

"Where are the puffs?" Yuki asked

Everyone looked around the deserted area looking for a sign of something that happened

"Just great they're gone again" Kychio groaned

"What are we gonna do now?" Boomer asked

"Well unlike you guys, we girls think 200 steps ahead" Yuki said as Josie pulled out some device that showed a hologram. It showed at least five dots moving at top speed.

"It looks like Lestat kidnapped them and is bringing them back to the palace" Helena observed

"So why don't go keep his ass" Butch cheered

"Because one- Lestat may tell that bastard of a father about our betrayal" Kychio told him

"Oh yeah" Butch muttered

"But we should make a plan," Haylie outlined

"Follow us" Justin commanded

~time lapse~

Justin and the others brought the ruffs and princes to their hideout.

"Whoa hold on a minute" Brick stopped

"This crummy thing is your hideout" Butch added

"You guys are truly the girls' counterparts" Josie told them causing the boys look at them confused.

Helena clicked the incase of emergency button which made the ground disappear

"HOLY" Butch started but was drowned out by Boomer's screaming.

When they reached solid ground

"Very nice..." Kyon complimented as he spotted the secretive cooler base_**.**_

"Meh, it's alright..." Kychio sneered

They're back guys!" A voice yelled

"Oh really?" Keith said appearing with Kimmer and Adrian

And they brought the blood princes with them too." Adrian sneered

"Hey, you got a problem with us?" Butch declared "Then let's settle this Vampire to Vampire!"

"I'd...Rather not." Adrian sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"Hey wait a sec where are the girls?" Elli questioned popping up

"That's why we're here." Glared Brick "Apparently they got captured by Lestat..."

"Who-"

"Don't sass us boy!" Kychio growled

"Geez..." Keith thought

We need your help..." Kyon finally said

"Look who's finally talking'" Kychio commented

"We have to find Nikki and the others quickly, I just got her back." Kyon said, ignoring his brother.

"So you DO have something with Nikki." Keith said "Wait a minute, Kim, why so silent huh?"

It's just that...N-nothing." Kimmer said

"Oh right, I forgot." Adrian said

"What are you guys mumbling about?" Boomer asked "Didn't you hear us, Lestat took the puffs!"

"Right, so you think that they're at the palace?"

Adrian asked

"Yeah." Yuki replied "We need a plan though."

"Lucky for you, I've already got one up." Adrian smirked, adjusting his glasses again. "We don't have much time but, we'll have to wait to strike."

"Who knows what the king could do to them." Brick stated

"Ok listen up." Adrian declared "First of all it's very important that we have the element of surprise."

"Right, we must assure that no one discovers that we're in the castle, it will be easier if father isn't aware of our attack." Kyon croaked on the word "father"

^ () ^ Meanwhile

"Mikki, hey sis, you awake?"

"Yeah..."

"Where are we, I can't see a thing, it's so dark, uh, I'll fall asleep on myself soon if there isn't more light soon."

"Idiot..."

"Will you too pipe down; I'm trying to figure out a way out of this dungeon." Kaoru snapped

"Oh it's a dungeon...Figures..." Nikki and Mikki noticed

"Oh it's no use my sweets, this dungeon is escape proof." Lestat grinned

"Lestat...?" Miyako said "Wait a minute, are we where I think we are!"

"In the king's palace..." Momoko frowned

"Exactly toots" Lestat smirked

"It figures, we ended up we wanted to end up" Momoko started "AND DON'T CALL ME TOOTS"

"Oh you forgot the part where we DIDN'T want to end up in a dungeon" Mikki added

Just then an alarm went off

"ALL UNITS, WE HAVE A SPY IN OR MITS" a voice sounded "THE KING WANTS AYESHA a.k.a MONA DEAD AND BEHEADED"

"See ya toots" Lestat winked "I have business to attend to" as his three teammates, Jessie- his sister, Rhelan-a friend and chrome-Rhelan's girlfriend

"DON'T FLIPPING CALL ME TOOTS MORON" Momoko exploded

"Whatever you say sweet cheeks" Lestat grinned

Suddenly Momoko started shouting profanities that Kaoru hadn't used yet

"Momoko will you shut you're giving me a headache" Nikki retorted

"You wouldn't say that if Lestat was flirting with you" Momoko shot back

"Hello little mouse" Miyako greeted

"Miyako are you touching that rodent" Momoko twitched

"Yes, you know he proved helpful to me" Miyako added

"What are you talking about Miyako" Mikki asked

"I mean you guys haven't realized you have more than one power" she said

"And how do you know this?" Kaoru questioned

"Easy I'm not Miyako" possessed Miyako stated

~at the hideout~

Everyone was currently holding back Kyon, Keith, Butch and Adrian

"I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO FRANCE" Butch raged

"Like a lower being like you even know the country" Adrian said

"SHUT UP DUDE I ACTUALLY LIVED ON THE PLANET IT IS" Butch continued

"BUTCH IF YOU DON'T HUSH IN 3.5 SECONDS YOU'LL BE PART OF FRANCE" Brick scolded

"Yes mom" Butch mocked

"It's just like you simple minded people to take orders from lower beings" Adrian continued glaring at Brick

"Dude if you don't have anything nice to say SHUT THAT HOLE IN YOUR FACE" Boomer told him

But their pointless fighting was overpowered by another pointless fight

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT NIKKI SEES IN YOU, YOUR JUST ANOTHER BLOOD SUCKING MORON EXCEPT YOU KILL PEOPLE FOR NO REASON" Keith screamed at Kyon

"I THINK YOU HAVE ME MISTAKEN FOR YOU" Kyon shot back

"This is better than comedy" Elli said with popcorn that came out from nowhere

"Keith stop it now!" Kimmer glared

"I DON'T AROUND KILLING PEOPLE"

"I DON'T GO AROUND INSULTING PEOPLE"

"ATLEAST I WOULDN'T GO LOW ENOUGH TO DESTROY A GIRL JUST FOR MY OWN PLEASURE"

"I WILL NEVER DESTROY NIKKI UNLIKE A PLAYER LIKE YOU"

"ATLEAST I'M NOT A BACKSTABBING, MOTHER******* KILLER WHO DOESN'T DESERVE LIFE OR LOVE"

Smash!

Keith ended up breaking TWO couches

Insert everyone's expression:

O.o Kimmer, Yuki, Haylie, Elli

-_- Brick, Justin, Austin, Aiden, Hikaru

^. ^ Boomer

|_| Butch,

'-' Adrian, Jake

-. - Helena, Josie,

Everyone was looking at Kyon who surprisingly DID NOT attack the purple haired boy instead they saw a VERY angry Kychio in front his brother

"The next time you talk about my brother that way, you'll be breaking more than couches" Kychio threatened

"Stop fighting guys." Jake snapped "Gosh if the girls were here Nikki'd be saying you were flattering idiots, right."

"Yeah IF they were here, I think it's about time we go get them." Justin sneered

"Right, we can all go this time, if we have to fight the king, we need be together."

Yeah, let's leave now!" Kychio growled leading the way out the base

W-wait guys..." A voice said

Who's that...Ayesha is that you!" Justin exclaimed

"Great who is it NOW?" Butch grumbled

"Ayesha what happened to you!" Kimmer cried as the injured browned haired girl appeared at the entrance of the base.

"Who is this?" Kyon questioned

"Her name's Ayesha, a spy we sent to the palace while you were in the other world 'earth'."

Adrian replied

"A spy in the castle, you sure are brave girl." Kychio commented

"But it looks like bravery got her in quite a pickle." Brick said

"Someone needs to stay and take care of her." Justin declared

"No, I can stay by myself; really, you'll need everyone's strength for this one." Ayesha tried to reason but was horrifically ignored

"I'll have to stay then." Hikaru stated

"Hikaru..."

"Don't worry just save the girls, ok?" Hikaru smiled, everyone nodded and left

"C' Mon Ayesha." Hikaru smiled putting one of her arms on his shoulder.

"Thanks...Hikaru..." She smiled in return

"Let's get going" Justin announced as the group left the said hideout

"We'll join you guys" a voice said as they left the smelly shack

"Who said that" Jake asked

"Us silly" the voice said again as four figures appeared

"No way" all of them said "it's you guys"

~in the dungeon~

"What do you mean 'you're not Miyako'" Kaoru snapped

"Haven't you notice that my hair and eyes changed" possessed Miyako told her

And like she said Miyako's hair changed to blue and her eyes became golden.

"Who are you and what have you done to Miyako" Nikki and Momoko demanded

"Of course I should explain this to you guys I'm Rebecca- controller of water" Rebecca explained

"And nothing happened to Miyako, she's fine" she continued

"Okay so can you explain what you mean by we have two powers" Mikki added

"Kim and the others should have told you about me and the rest and how each time a new fairy is chosen to guard this world but instead of fairies we chose you guys, Mikki- you are ice, Nikki- you are electricity/lightning, Momoko- you control fire, Kaoru- controls the earth and Miyako- has control over water but we have other powers" she started

"Momoko you have the wind power, Kaoru you have control over the plants/trees, Miyako has control over animals, Nikki can actually control a person Mikki- you have control over time" she continued "each of you have healing powers, but using it makes you weak, since mikki and nikki aren't part of the elements that make the rest of you powerful, they are allowed to use normal spells"

"wait, faires can use spells, but witches-" kaoru was cut

"witches are masters of spells, but faires created them, after a while witches came to be known as the creators of them and that faires stole it for their own" Rebecca explained

"I should also mention that you should fly more often than you walk because of all the power inside you, it leaves a trail of colours" she ended

"Trail of colors...Lame." Nikki began "Besides...Won't the colors be easier to spot in the air?"

GLARE

"Ok shutting up and letting you continue" Nikki said

"Wow" Momoko said

"my words exactly" Kaoru added

"Awesome I have control over time" Mikki cheered

-.-

"Stop staring at me it's creepy" Mikki pouted

"You would think I killed you for good Rebecca but your spirit lives on" a creepy voice said

"Addonexus" Rebecca hissed

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to kill you but it looks like you guys gave me another chance" he said stepping into the light

"What are you talking about?" Rebecca asked

"It means I need the two strongest of your team for my world of darkness to remain" he answered

"And who says they'll help you" Rebecca shot at him

"They don't have a choice" he said as he snapped his fingers and two guards came and handcuffed Mikki and Kaoru

"What the….." they started

"I advise don't trying any hero stunts or you'll get shocked into unconsciousness"

"I rather go into unconsciousness than help you" Kaoru spat

"So be it" addonexus agreed as he nodded to the guards who activated a button as the three friends watched the two girls get shocked. Then both fell down to the ground smoke arising from their body

"It was their choice" the man laughed "bring them come" he then ordered as he walked up the steps out the cell.

And once again Momoko started shouting profanities

~back with the others~

"You guys are alive?" Keith asked

"Actually yes and no" Yukira answered (she's a blonde)

"Meaning….." Aiden trailed

"Meaning we're stuck between life and death" Kumiko told them (white hair)

"How is that" Keith pondered to them

"HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSE TO KNOW! Hello, we're US." Yukira snapped "But seriously, we ARE us..."(don't ask what she is saying Kacey wrote it)

"Geez Yukira..." Kumiko sighed "Remember what we're here for..."

Yeah, it's about our reincarnations!" Ginger explained "They're in Addonexus' palace!"

I knew it!" Yuki cried "We're actually-"

You're on your way, that's good, but are you sure you're ready?" Yukira asked reading Yuki's mind

"Of course!" Butch grinned "I've never been more ready in my life."

"Wait a second, someone's missing, am I right..?" Haylie asked

"Rebecca." Sierra answered "She took over Miyako's body, uh huh."

"They're in prison, there's no more time to lose, and we have to get going!" Kychio groaned

You might be right Kishio." Yukira said

"It's Kychio!" The prince growled

But please let's get going." Justin said, "You guys are coming too right?"

"No, we can't stay in this world for so long at a time." Ginger corrected

"Don't worry though; we'll be with you in spirits, yeah?" Yukira grinned

"Anyway, GET GOING!" Ginger shouted "before you'll regret talking to us"

"What do you mean" Elli and Josie asked

"You'll receive a phone call in a sec" kumiko said as they all disappeared, Ginger with a heroic look, Sierra with a pouty face, Kumiko smirking, and Yukira rapidly waving like a maniac.

"What's she talking about?" Austin inquired soon after there was a beeping noise.

Kimmer pulled out a small holographic projector device which showed Hikari and Ayesha working on a mainframe computer.

"You guys have to hurry" Hikari suddenly shouted

"Wait what's wrong?" Aiden asked

"Ayesha just informed me that addonexus plans to use Mikki and Kaoru as his sacrifice to gain immortality" he explained

"SACRIFICE!" Kychio and Butch screamed

"Immortality" Adrian said adjusting his glasses (-.- I find he does that a lot)

"Didn't you guys hear, he is going to use two girls as sacrifice" Butch said

"We heard it" Keith replied

"How can you be so casual about that?" Kyon glared

Keith snorted and muttered something like "am I suppose to care about those to wannabe tough girls"

"Wait if addonexus becomes immortal" Josie started

"Then if Miyako's theory is correct (chapter 11)" Helena

"Then that means the darkness will be here forever" Yuki and Haylie uttered, as everyone suddenly rushed towards the so called 'palace' while keeping their presence hidden

~to Mikki and Kaoru~

Normal pov

Addonexus had placed the two girls in an electric cage.

"You girls are going to be very useful" he smirked. All the girls could do was glare.  
"Sir" a voice called out, as a soldier stood in the doorway "our men reported that some children are coming here to rescue the girls and destroy you once and for all"

"And?" the 'king' urged impatiently

"a-among them are you two sons" he stuttered

Addonexus face turned from angry to demonic to a sadistic smirk as he watched Mikki and Kaoru

"Yes you two will prove quite useful to me" he said as a black cloud proceeded out of his hands and into the girls' body as screams of pain filled the empty spaces of the bastion.

* * *

Me: I did it, chapter 19

Kaoru: whatever

Kacey: mmfmmm (why am I tied up)

Me: punishment

Miyako: harsh

Momoko: yea

Kacey: mrmrmmfmf (I know)

Me: I just remembered something; Kacey wanted me to ask you MikkixKychio and NikkixKyon which is the number one couple out of the twins and out of KaoruxButch, MiyakoxBoomer and MomokoxBrick which one is the best couple

RRB: that's what you remembered

Me: *smirks * no

Brick: oh no RUN RUFFS RUN you too Kychio and Kyon

*they all run*

Kacey: mfmfmf (where's Lestat)

Ppgz: in the hospital

*at hospital*

Lestat:*in a lot of bandages*

Me: hi!

Lestat: MMMFMFMFMFMFMFMF (AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH)

Kacey: mfm

Ppgz: she said review,

Blossom: I wonder why brick wanted them to run


	20. Chapter 20

Me: that's whatcha get for betting with me Red?

Brick: MMMFMFMFMFMFFM *PLEASE JUST LET ME GO*

Me: I can't hear you

Boomer: mmmfmmfmfmf*you know I find trouble follows you a lot*

Butch: mmfm fmfmfm *dude seriously*

Kyon: mfmfmfmfm mfmfmfmfmf *why did you do it anyways*

Kychio: mmfmfmf mfmfmf mfmfrm *why are we even tied up*

Kacey: mfmfmfmfmfmf *now you know what I'm going through*

Me: to answer that question Kychio let me rewind to chapter 15

_Me: oh yeah let's make a deal,_

_Brick: what kind of deal?_

_Me: I get to beat you, your brothers and the princes up and you guys don't have to retaliate if you guys find out the girls ok_

_Brick: DEAL, you're going down_

Boomer, Butch, Kyon and Kychio: -_-* DUDE WHEN THE AUTHOR OF A STORY THAT YOUR IN SAYS LET'S MAKE A BET NEVER AGREE WITH IT, THEY'LL ALWAYS WIN*

Brick: mfmffm*sorry*

Me: Kacey you are free to go

Kacey: see ya later suckers *disappears*

Ruffs and princes: -_-

Me: now for my part of the bet.

Ruffs and princes: O.o

* * *

~in the dungeon~

"w-what was that?" Nikki stuttered

"It sounded like screaming" Miyako who regained control of her body minutes again

"IF THAT BITCH HURTS MY SISTER/ FRIENDS" both Nikki and Momoko shouted "I'll-"

"You'll what?"A voice said. The three girls watched as a huge hole appeared in the cell they were in.

"Justin!" The girls exclaimed as he came out of the hole along with three other people.

"Kim."

"Yuki."

"Haylie."

"Yeah now let's get out of here, the others are guarding outside." Justin said as one by one they piled in the hole.

~With Addonexus~

"Sir, reports say that they have entered the castle and the prisoners are they gone!" A guard said.

"Let them think they have been unnoticed, I want my two new friends to have fun." The king smirked.

The guard nodded and left. Addonexus looked at the two girls each sitting on a throne. "Girls…" He called out as the brunette and raven haired girl looked up. "Some people are going to try to kidnap you and take you away from me"

"Emphasis on try." The raven haired girl smirked

"Kaoru and Mikki" He paused to see if he got their names right "Don't let your overconfidence get the best of you, though you're right"

The girls nodded at each word he said

"So you guys are going to show them that you're not a bunch of weak girl that can't do anything."

"Yes sir." They said as he smirked again

"Guard" he shouted as a man scurried in "get Lestat and his group"

"Yes sir" he saluted and scurried back.

"Just a few more steps and I'll be immortal and none of those goody two shoes can stop me soon I will rule the universe" the 'king' thought (so cliché)

~back to others~

The others were outside pilling the bodies of the unconscious guards that were guarding the outside perimeter. Just then the rescuers and the rescued were climbing out of the hole Justin made.

"You guys are alright" Josie exclaimed in relief and smirked at Keith who was glaring at Kyon who was hugging Nikki.

"Sorry to umm interrupt but I think you're missing two people" Butch pointed out.

"That bastard has my friends" Miyako and Momoko shouted

"Cool down your temper, will you we're going to save them" Aiden calmed.

Suddenly there was a boom and everyone looked at the sky to see a huge dark cloud.

"It's going to rain?" Adrian pondered aloud.

"That's no normal rain cloud…" Nikki said "It has this strange aura to it."  
"We should go now…" Justin declared as he disappeared into the palace as did the others. They remained 'Undetected' for a very long time until a guard spotted them but Elli took him out quickly, but not quick enough though soon enough they were surrounded by a whole lot of soldiers.

"Halt in the name of Addonexus!" Three of them demanded. Soon that same three were rolling on the ground apparently due to the anger inside the three puffs, they…Umm, how you say, went for the Kiwis.

"I don't care for Addonexus and you come and tell me halt in his name?" Miyako growled.

"Dude, I think the king stealing Mikki and Kaoru let out their inner demons." Keith whispered to Boomer, Brick and Kychio.

"Get them in the name of…" One almost said, but stopped because he was set on fire.

"I agree." Yuki, Helena and Josie replied.

"CHARGE!" The guards shouted and went towards them.

Everyone prepared for battle.

Momoko, Yuki, Josie, Helena used their fire power-

Miyako, Haylie, Austin and Aiden, their water power-

Adrian, Keith, Justin using their earth powers-

Kimmer and Elli with their wind powers, leaving Nikki with her lightning power.

"There are too many..!" Elli panted.

"I wonder…" Nikki started

"You wonder what?" Keith retorted, earning him double glares from Kyon and Nikki.

"I hope this works." Nikki breathed as she closed her eyes and almost suddenly a bright yellow light appeared in her hand as a spiritual bow, and lightning bolt arrows. "…Not what I though would happen but...Perfect!" She grinned

She aimed carefully with multiple bolts and then fired. Each one hit a different guard, the bolts disappeared inside them as some ghost chains wrapped them, and she grabbed those chains and pulled them towards her.

"Attack and destroy" she told them as soon as they grabbed their weapons and charged at previous allies (the other guards)

"How did you do that?" Elli questioned

"I taught her" Rebecca appeared out of nowhere with the rest of the ghost gang.

"You taught her that?" Adrian asked

"Hey umm sorry to interrupt your learning chat, but some psycho has my sister and a friend" Nikki retorted

"Yes we should get going" Justin said as the group left the fighting to the possessed guards.

Soon they found themselves in a hallway that led straight to a big black door.  
"I'm guessing this where he might be" Austin sweat dropped with the rest of the gang.

"Seriously, you'd think he would hide his door among the other plain doors" Aiden retorted

Everybody shrugged their shoulders as they ran towards door only to find a terrible horror, THEY COULDN'T MOVE well that's what they thought until their bodies started moving VERY slowly.

"WHAT THE HECK!" All of them screamed. A deep masculine laugh erupted way in front of them, they looked up and saw Lestat in front the door.

"Ta Ta" he said as he opened the door and went inside.

"I seriously think that guy is gay" Kim added

"What the heck did he do to us?" Josie asked

"He didn't do anything" kumiko sighed appearing with the rest.

Multiple questions marks popped out of the groups head slowly.

"This is a time spell, this whole hallway is filled with it, and so anyone who passes here will move slowly." Kumiko explained while the rest of the ghost gang appeared

"How do you know?" Jake asked slowly

"I'M THE FREAKING CHOSEN FAIRY WHO CONTROLS ICE, WHAT DO YOU THINK!" kumiko snapped.

"Will you calm down" yukira pleaded

"Your making your anger get the best of you" Ginger added

Kumiko pouted "whatever"

"But what can they do?" Rebecca asked

"None of them has the power to reverse it" Sierra said

Kumiko's eyes scanned them. "You" she said pointing at Haylie.

The girl looked at her. "What?"*slowly*

"Yeah, I wanted to know if I could lend your body?" Kumiko asked

"W-wha-" Before the girl could finish stammer Kumiko dissolved in her, making her teal hair turn white and her eyes turn black.

Slowly she made some hand movements and suddenly everyone fell on the floor,

"Ouch" Yuki whined

"Let's get going" Helena said as the others got up and ran to the door in their normal speed.

Momoko's pov

Justin opened the door just in time to see four figures going through four different hallways.

"Oh come on" Bubbles whined.

"When I get my hand on that bastard, I'll" Butch started but was stopped when a voice spat

"Or you'll what"

We looked at the two thrones at the front, to see a figure come out behind it.

Wait a second.

Black hair

Green eyes

A green fairy dress

Wings

"Holy shizzet, that's Kaoru" I said

"How do you know my name?" she asked

"How do we know your name?" Miyako snapped "we're your best friends"

"I have only one best friend" Evil Kaoru retorted

"And that person is?" Brick asked

"Me" another voice called out

All of us looked to see Mikki on the throne to the left; her legs crossed and have a smug expression on her face.

"Kaoru have you gone bonkers" Miyako argued "Addonexus lied to you"

A look of murder passed through their facial expression but then quickly passed. Kaoru smirked

"Okay here's the deal, I'm sure you guys saw four people enter four different hallways right?" she said

We nodded

"Addonexus headed to the roof, well then if you can find the right hallway, we'll believe that you're our best friends and that we've been lied to. Okay?" Mikki finished

We looked each other

"What do you say guys?" I asked

The rest sighed

"We don't have a choice" Boomer spoke

"So then we accept?" Kyon asked for clarification

Justin nodded

"Okay then we accept" Kychio answered

I swear I saw a look of mischief pass through their eyes.

We split up.

Helena, Josie, Brick, Jake and I

Miyako, Boomer, Butch, Haylie and Aiden

Kyon, Nikki, Kim Kychio and Austin

Justin, yuki, Keith, Elli and Adrian,

We each ran to a passage way. A icy shard pierced through the ground nearly slicing my neck, I held my breath as Brick pulled me towards him taking deep breaths, I looked at the others Miyako's team was surround by vines with thorns, Nikki's team was in the same position as me and yuki's team was in the same position as Miyako. We looked at the to girls, who had evil smirks plastered on their faces.

"We never said it would be easy" both of them laughed.

* * *

Me: I'm through

Bubbles: she's through

Buttercup: it's quiet

Blossom: where are the ruffs?

Kacey: I don't know

~with ruffs~

Brick: MFMFMF *TURN IT OFF*

Butch: MFMFMFM *THE HORROR*

Boomer: MFMFMFMFMFMFMF *IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU SPANISH SPEAKING LIL FREAK*

Kyon: MFMFMFMF*WHY AM I ENDURING THIS TORTURE*

Kychio: MFMFMMFMMF* I CAN'T GET RID OF THE SOUND*

~back with others~

Blossom: do you know makeda?

Me: no now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna watch vampire knights, hetalia and vocaloids

Blossom: is there candy?

Me: yes why?

Blossom: I'll join you

Me: *shrug*

Bubbles: I'll join too

Buttercup: I've nothing better to do

~with the ruffs and princes~  
ruffs & princes: MFMFMFMFMFMFMMF *MAKE IT STOP!*

D-d-Dora d-d-d-Dora, Dora Dora Dora the explorer, swiper no swiping swiper no swiping swiper NO swiping

Ruffs and princes: MFMFMFMFMFM *PLEASE MAKE IT STOP*

~back with the others~

Kacey, Ppgz and me: REWIEW~

Me:*whispers* also send some punishments for the ruffs and princes*

Ppgz: what did you say?

Me: I uh~ said umm

Kacey: she asked them to send pizza for us *munching on popcorn*

Bubbles and Blossom: -.- mmmmmmm something's fishy and suspicious

Buttercup: what's suspicious about pizza and hold the anchovies

Ppgz, Kacey and me: LIKE WE SAID REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

Me: hey everybody peeps, the reason I couldn't post is cuz my internet was down.

Bubbles: Makeda-Chan this is getting scary

Me: what do you mean Miyako?

Bubbles: the ruffs are missing.

Me: how is that scary?  
Bubbles: I don't know it just is

Me: you care about Boomer don't you?

Bubbles: obviously not, why would like that nincompoop I mean seriously he gets on my nerves a lot I mean seriously how could you say those mean things about him, he is not a nincompoop Boomer is the sweetest guy how can he get on you nerves, HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING.. STOP IT NOW!

Me: …ummm*cough* I didn't say anything you did!

Bubbles: Q.Q oh well umm we just umm need him set, you know to a-act

Me: whatever

Buttercup: how long does it take to start a god damn story?

Blossom: strangely I miss Brick, I NEED A PSHYCOLOGIST, and A THERAPIST ANYBODY. I'M MISSING BRICK.

Me: aren't you over reacting? =_=

Ppgz: *ignoring me and going berserk*

Me: *whispers* I would like to thank babyflowers for giving me punishments for the ruffs*

Ppgz: what?

Me:…..

Ppgz: what did you just said AND DON'T LIE

Me: heh?

Ppgz: something about punishments and ruffs

Buttercup: AND that pizza never came!

Blossy, bubbles and me: *sweat drop*

Ppgz: *staring at me in the eye*

Me:*sweating all over* ummm

Kacey: *skips in singing*Nee Nee PAPA

WAIN WO choudai

Nee Nee MAMA

Nee Nee MAMA

Mukashi Ni tabeta BORONEEZE no

Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da

Me:*sings along*Marukaite chikyuu

Marukaite chikyuu

Marukaite chikyuu

Boku HETALIA

Kacey and me: Marukaite chikyuu

JITTO mite chikyuu

Hyotto shite chikyuu

Boku HETALIA

Ppgz: we'll finish this conversation later

~with ruffs and princes~

Brick: ~tied up~*crying his eyes out* make it stop

Boomer: ~tied up~ why me

Butch:~tied up~ my reputation is seriously going to go down

Kyon: ~also tied up~ how can children bare to watch this, Kych are you crying?

Kychio: OF COURSE NOT CRAP FOR BRAINS, I'M JUST SWEATING THROUGH ME EYES

Are you ready kids, "Aye Aye Captain", I Can't hear you, "AYE AYE CAPTAIN", Ohhh..., Who lives in a pineapple under the sea, "SpongeBob square pants, "Absorbent and yellow and porous is he, "SpongeBob Square pants, "If nautical nonsense be something you wish, "SpongeBob Square pants"

Ruffs and princes: make it stop

Ppgz: makeda don't own us (gladly) the ruffs, hetalia, vampire knight, (goes on and on)

Kacey and me: AA hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai

Nagagutsu de kanpai da HETALIA

Authors note: I don't think I really did this but

**Inspired by:** Darkpurplevampiregirl, militarybratUSA, and some other people

I would also like to thank my reviewers ESPECIALLY who wants a bowl full of yuki, I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS

P.s- I don't think I mentioned how the girl fairy selves look like, just go on my profile.

* * *

"We never said it would be easy" both laughed

Miyako's pov

I stared shocked at my best friend, I know she's mean but this is just wrong, she's gone sicko I tell you SICKO or is psycho definitely psycho, now where was I oh yes, she's gone psycho I tell you PSYCHO. The vines were slowly enclosing as the thorns were threatening to instantly stab us. I could feel Boomer's breath on my neck and he holding me around my waist, what's up with that 3 hours ago he was trying to kill me and now he's trying to protect me, this is a weird world. Everyone in my group, didn't move, I don't think we even breathed, strangely enough the vines didn't to do anything to us, they quickly receded and shot towards Yuki's group who was fending off both vines and ice shards.

"What just happened?" Butch asked

"Those vines must react to movement" Haylie observed

"How are we supposed to save the girls when killer vines and sharp shards of ice strike out of nowhere due to movement, when we are supposed to move?" Aiden freaked out.

"We'll just have to move fast" Boomer said

"Easy enough for you guys" I pouted

Boomer chuckled "You have the power of water, and you're complaining"

I glared at him as he put up his hands defensively

"If you two lovebirds are done, we have two evil girls to turn good" Butch interrupted

"Okay everyone break" Aiden said and disappeared with the rest of my team.

"What are we playing sports" I thought before taking to air. (Before you get any thoughts she is inside and about to fly)

Unfortunately my theory was not right, as soon I was in the air; thorns were being shot at me like crazy. I looked around while trying to keep my wings from being pierced, some of the team was missing, I looked up and hanging from the roof was this huge cage with Keith, Adrian, Aiden (so soon), Boomer (already), Kychio, Kyon, Butch, Jake, Helena Nikki and Yuki. So I landed next to Momoko who was melting ice.

"I found out the vines and ice attack only to movement" I told her

"Well maybe we could fly" she suggested

"It's not going to work, I just flew and I was almost made into Swiss cheese" I answered

"What are we going to do?" Momoko asked

"We'll have to be careful, there must be some pattern to how the ice and plants move" I said

Momoko eyed me.

"What?" I questioned

"Since when did you start to talk geek" she joked. I smiled, that little joke made me feel better, but that cure didn't stay too long until Austin shouted

"ELLI!"

Normal pov

Everyone was scrambling about, some were staying still, some were finding some place they could hide (~cough~ Jake ~cough~), some were fighting and some were being flung into cages (~cough again~ Jake ~cough~), Austin was trying to outrun, destroy and hide from the killer plant that was chasing him, SERIOUSLY THOSE THING AREN'T DYING.

Suddenly one of them grabbed his feet and hoisted him up in the air.

"You can't be serious" he thought as the ends of his shirt were hanging over his face since he was upside down. Elli appeared and slashed the vine, making him fall head first causing a small bump to form on his head.

"Couldn't you be gentler" he retorted

"s-sorry" she apologize

"Whatever" he muttered though I knew she heard. She gasped

"A-Austin" she choked out

"What do you want?" he asked angrily standing not really up

"A-Austin" she said but softer

Austin was getting tired of her ranting and it was making him furious since she MADE HIM FALL ON HIS HEAD. He looked up and glared at her only to be shocked, Elli was coughing up blood. His eyes widened when we saw why, a huge sharp ice shard went through her stomach, the pointed end painted crimson red.

"ELLI!" he screamed and was sure everyone heard him. The girl leaned forward and fell down into Austin's arms.

Kimmer was soon sent in front of him obvious that a vine had knocked her that far (it's weird-_- how a vine can do all that damage). She looked up and gasped as she saw her umm half sister? That right half sister struggling for the breath. She jumped up and fired a barrage of questions.

"What happened, why did it happened, why didn't you do anything" she kept asking. Just then they felt themselves thrown into the air and hit a hard surface. They looked to see that they were thrown into a cage with some of their teammates and friends.

"Cousin Kychio, Kyon help us" Kimmer cried

"What is it Kim?" Kyon asked. The girl eyes went wide

"y-you guys r-remember me" the pink haired girl stuttered

"Why wouldn't we remember you" Kychio asked walking up to her.

"Well since you guys didn't even notice me when you came to our base I thought…" she trailed off

"We just had some things on our mind ok?" the brothers clarified, she just nodded. Suddenly there was a cough actually three, one was spitting out blood and two were coughing out of attention.

"Hello, girl who is coughing up blood in my hand" Austin said

"I'm afraid we can't do anything" Kyon sulked "she's losing too much blood by the minute…" he was interrupted

"And we're talking about a hole in her stomach aren't we?" Kychio implied

Kim and Austin sighed.

~back with the others~

Everyone saw the whole thing from when Elli was stabbed; Austin, Kim and her were grabbed and thrown into the cage hanging from the ceiling. They were currently together trying to figure out how to get to Mikki and Kaoru without getting killed.

"What are we gonna do?" Momoko whined

"If we knew that we wouldn't be here" Justin snapped "If you guys are correct, that the vines and ice move with movement then this is a problem"

"We know that, but did you have to be mean?" Haylie barked at him.

"Ugh sorry you" Justin apologized not bothering to memorized Momoko's name. He then proceeded to read the two possessed girls' minds.

"Looks like those remaining are the strongest, but why do I feel so bad inside?" Kaoru thought

"What is wrong with me, why do I feel sorry for them, WHY?" Mikki pondered in her mind

"It looks like, they're unsure of what they are doing, there must be some good in them" Justin told everyone.

Miyako snapped her fingers "I have an idea"

Everyone looked her waiting for her idea.

"I realized since Nikki can use her second ability-" she was interrupted

"Nikki's caught remember" Justin added

"I know that" Miyako growled "before I was RUDELY interrupted, if Nikki can use a second ability then maybe ours can help with the problem we're in"

"How?" everyone asked

"Is there animals on this planet that are immune to these attacks?" Miyako asked

"Yes, the rare fire sphinx and some giant green fox," Josie answered

"Well, I need you guys to cover me, so I can summon them, Mikki and Kaoru may know about our powers" Miyako told them

"Sure, if you think we won't be killed in the process" Justin agreed earning him a glare from Miyako.

"Ready?" Momoko asked, Miyako nodded.

She took a deep breath before her starts to glow blue, Haylie, Josie, Justin and Momoko fending off the vines and ice that were attacking them. Suddenly Miyako began to pant as she was growing weaker, this power takes a lot out of her, the blue glow started to form energy balls as shockwaves and sound waves to spread out, her mind focused on the two animals, they told her about.

"Miyako you better hurry up, this is getting out of control" Josie said as she smacked to the ground by a bunch of vines which then proceeded to shoot thorns at her and SHARP ones at that only to have Haylie swat them away.

Just then a huge rumbling could be heard and felt as the palace shook uncontrollably,

SMASH!

The wall got smashed as two large forms appeared from the dust that was everywhere.

"I can't believe it!" Justin said

"Is that them?" Momoko asked

"Yes it is" Haylie and Josie said.

~with addonexus~  
the man was pacing back and forth on the roof, he stopped and watched over the city, he could hear cheers and laughter. He sneered they made him sick, with all their happiness, why couldn't they let the sadness, the pain and the doubts that they held within them, yes he sadistic but he was evil, I mean seriously, Einstein should know that those who are evil enjoy destruction, they crave people sadness, their pain and all their doubts because that's what makes them feel in power, that's what makes them know that the people will try nothing against them and that's what makes them know people fear them. He watched Lestat and his team.

Jessie was currently holding a blue teddy bear watching Chrome, Rhelan and Lestat playing rock paper scissor to see who would be Addonexus' right hand and general of his army. He smiled at them not a smirk, not a sick, twisted evil smirk, a kind genuine smile for the wrong thought.

"don't worry dear children, if all goes well in my plan, you'll not be any right hand man or general of any army, no I will adopt them as my own sons and daughters" he thought still smiling. "Yes I will eliminate those brat especially my two sons, they were foolish and blinded by love,"

"Who needs love" he whispered "who needs love when you can have the world wait the universe?"

He looked to the sky, the malicious and dangerous look in his fading, through the stars a face appeared, a woman's face, and for the first time in a long time his eyes held misery.

That sadness was soon gone and replaced with fury

"It was her fault" he thought "she had to die when …..When our plan was becoming successful, you just had to die."

Suddenly a rumbling sound interrupted his thoughts as the side of the palace was destroyed, dust flying everywhere.

"Where are those two girls?" he reflected "they're suppose to be done by now"

~back with the others~

Everyone including those in the cage and the two possessed puffs watched the two creatures in front them.

One was gigantic but could fit in the palace without breaking out roof, so was the second one. The first one well like I said was a sphinx, it had a fiery mane, red wing outlined in black and thee body of course red, in other words everything about it was red except the wings, it looked at Miyako then at Momoko, kneeling down so she could get on it's back.

The second one like I said was, wait did I say it was? Oh yes a fox, a green one, a giant one though fitting through palace not taking off the roof, a green, giant one, like some fox it's tail at the end was coloured except it was black with some green, the peak of it's ears black and some of it's feet black and the nose of course BLACK!

It looked at Miyako and did the same as the first one.

"Wow!" everyone else said even Mikki and Kaoru.

The two animals shot towards the two girls at break neck speed, honestly Momoko and Miyako nearly broke their neck. They were dogging some of the attacks made by the vines and ice and they were immune to the rest.

Kaoru and Mikki cursed under their breath as they braced their selves. Not even the time zones spell could stop them.

The sphinx shot some massive fire ball at them while the fox sent some vines in attempt capture them. At first it didn't work, Kaoru blocked the fire attack but the vine attempt worked both girls were tied up and were wriggling on the ground trying to escaped. Miyako and Momoko got down from the animals and walked to the tied up pair.

"We beat you, now give up" Momoko demanded as the rest of the group except the one's in the cage came closer.

They swore they heard both girls laugh.

"You think we're going down that easy" Kaoru told them

They looked at her confused.

"I actually control vines" Kaoru laughed as everyone else face palmed for their stupidity.

They looked as the vines began to let her and Mikki go. Both girls stood up and looked them in the eyes, in a flash the two possessed girls disappeared, flying Justin, Josie and Haylie in the cage that they had placed on the ground and hanged back on the ceiling.

Mikki shot an ice beam at Momoko while she countered with fire and the fox countered with the vines. Sure fire beats ice any day but it was hard to tell between the two. Kaoru shot vines at Miyako who attacked with water and the sphinx helping her.

The two GOOD puffs then put more power into their attacks making the two others to go down on one knee. The attacks got so powerful that Kaoru and Mikki had take refuge in a force field Kaoru created out of the earth.

"Take this!" Momoko shouted, "Flame Yo!" She cried as she attacked with her yoyo, this time though it was gigantic and there was multicolored flames around it. At the same time Miyako used her bubble wand to conjure a typhoon, the attacks simultaneously struck, breaking the shield. (Me: how did they get their ppgz weapon anyways, Kacey: shut up, they're fairies, they made them appear, me:~pout~)

"Mikki, Kaoru!" They called as the Sphinx and Fox braced the two evil girls down. Miyako and Momoko walked over to them with looks of pity in their eyes in contrast to the dark looks in their friends' eyes.

"Mikki, what do you think Nikki would do if she was with you in this state!" Momoko scolded.

"I'D SLAP HER!" Nikki clarified

"Okay!" Miyako said, raising her right hand and forcefully striking her on her left cheek.

"Miyako, what the hell!" Mikki growled, "Wait a sec, why the hell is this giant lion on me!"

"She's back!" The girls smiled, Mikki looked puzzled. "But Kaoru…"

"Let me go! Let me go!" She roared.

"Oh shut it Kaoru." Mikki snapped

"Fine fine…" Kaoru said, I guess the hypnotism wasn't very powerful after all…

The four girls laughed

"No, seriously get these animals off us!" Kaoru and Mikki demanded

"Oh sorry" Miyako apologized as she commanded the rare animals to descend

"I think my shoulder dislodged" Kaoru complained moving her left shoulder.

"WE SAID SORRY!" Momoko shouted

"It's not our fault you were trying to kill us" Miyako added

"Not to interrupt or anything" Justin started "but some of us are in a cage hanging from the ceiling"

The four girls looked to the ceiling and sweat dropped

"Sorry" Kaoru said, as Mikki bolted an ice shard at the cage, causing everyone to fall on their butts to the ground.

"Consider yourselves gotten back at." Mikki said.

Her sis glared at her, "That slap was piercing someone through their stomach with an ICE SHARD" her sister snapped

The two girls looked at her confused

"I don't know what your talking about" Mikki answered

"Apparently, bringing them back caused the past hour of their memory to disappear" Adrian spoke

"Hello, there's a bleeding girl dying, anyone? Anyone at all? Not even you Makeda, not even the typist?" Nikki complained

(How did I even get in this anyway?)

"You're the writer" Keith debated

(GET TO THE STORY BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL)

"Again" Yuki

(Well….ummm, I BET YOU ALL DIDN'T REALIZE THERE IS A GIRL DYING, HA, NOW ON WITH THE STORY)

There was a sudden choked up cough that interrupted the argument between the cast members and the author. Everyone turned to see Elli in Austin arms, her shirt and his shirt stained in blood.

"What happened to her?" Kaoru gasped

"Apparently the evil Mikki's ice shard pierced through her" Jake and Haylie said simultaneously

"So what do we do?" Aiden asked

"I say Mikki should heal her since she killed her" Kyon suggested

"How?" Mikki asked

"Mikki can't, but I can." Miyako clarified, walking up to Elli. She placed both of her hands over the large wound, and strangely enough water rushed from her into the wound, and it filled up the whole next thing you know the wound was completely healed.

"Amazing!" Elli smiled

"How did you do that?" Helena asked

"Water is practically blood, except blood thicker, but since I can control water and its density I mixed it with some of her blood which surprisingly was a lot" Miyako explained

"Yeah, that's fascinating and all but we have an evil bastard to stop" Butch spat

"Uh...yeah" Kychio Hesitated

"Well come on, let's go!" Nikki commanded, everyone followed to roof

~on the roof~

Addonexus was still pacing on the roof, his mind was now focused on the two puffs, and if they returned to normal then it would be hard to get them to do what he wants. He snapped out of his thoughts when a chibi Lestat flew over his shoulder and landed with a crash. He whipped around to see all the people he DIDN'T want to see and his two ingredients in his sacrifice.

"Damn it, now it will be harder to get them" he thought.

"What do you think my brother is a rag doll" Jessie snapped

"Stay out of this lil girl" Keith sassed

The girl glared at him before disappearing and reappearing only to fly Keith into some of his teammates

"Who you calling a lil girl, man whore" she countered

"Okay girlie you asked for it" Keith seethed before he and Jessie were in a heated battle. (What happened to a boy's never suppose to hit a girl)

Justin and Rhelan got into battle

Helena and Chrome were already engaged in combat while, Brick and Lestat were belligerent.

The rest of them were battling themselves, no I'm serious the rest of the gang were battling clones that addonexus created but Kimmer and Elli hurriedly destroyed, to their disapproval and dismay, their selves and were combating with addonexus.

The good guys were already panting.

"What *pant* are we *pant* gonna do?" Aiden asked

"I *pant* can't hit *pant* myself" Nikki complained

"She's right, I'm too hot to hit" Butch whined.

Everyone paused with their fighting and looked at Butch.

~CRASH~

Everyone fell anime style.

Butch turned around as purple lines crowed his head.

"No one agrees with me" he gloomed "I rather fight Adrian's clone than mines.

"Butch, your genius stupidity has given me an idea" Kyon said

"Uh thank you" he puzzled

"Everybody switch your opponent with someone else" Kyon commanded

Suddenly everybody except those fighting Lestat and his group and their clones turned to chibi's as a tornado twisted them around showing them their new opponent.

~15 minutes later~

Everybody was done beating their opponents, the clones were destroyed, and Lestat and his group were beaten severely.

"Now all that's left is…" Justin started but stopped when Kimmer and Elli came flying in front their feet coughing up blood.

Austin kneeled down to Elli and Justin to Kimmer.

"Are you trying to kill yourselves" yuki asked them

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH" addonexus boomed "YOU PEOPLE HAVE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR TOO LONG"

Everybody who saw an evil film or movie know what was going to happen

"I will deal with all of you personally" he said as he stood there, a black wind started blowing around him.

"What's that?" Haylie and Helena asked

"Oh no" Miyako gasped

"What?" Josie and Keith asked

"That's black z-rays" Momoko said

"So what's the problem?" Mikki and Nikki questioned

"We may not have told you this, but when we were battling him, he gathered all the z-rays and that made him very hard to get rid of" Kaoru told them

"Sooo… what you're saying is…" Kychio started

"Yep, your father is gonna be very hard to beat especially if he is stronger than kare" the original ppgz said

Black dust started flying towards addonexus; the heroes looked at Lestat and his group to see dust coming from them too.

"Is addonexus taking control of everything" Boomer retorted as he and the others struggled to keep their balance against the strong the wind that was blowing them.

Addonexus grew bigger and bigger his body completely covered by the black dust, he pointed to Mikki and Kaoru as the wind blew harder at them.

"Ah... shit" they both said and screamed as they were sucked into the large man.

"Just in a few minutes I'll be immortal" he laughed growing taller.

"I thought he would be immortal since he just sucked two of the most powerful fairies on your team" Kimmer said

Kumiko and the ghost gang appeared

"Actually, when they said strongest, they mean in spirit since kumiko and ginger are stronger in spirit including their personality which really cold" Yukira explained as sierra and Rebecca giggled

"Shut up!" kumiko and ginger growled

"Sooo…" everybody else said

"Well you know that in this world the moon is the only thing signaling night" ginger said

"Yeah" they answered

"When the moon is in the highest point of the sky, that when he becomes immortal" sierra finished

Silence

Cricket.

"WHAT!" they all shouted

They looked up at the sky to see the moon in the highest point in the sky

"We're too late" Rebecca whined

"YA THINK" Aiden shouted

Addonexus laughed maniacally as he grew 100 times his size. He brought up his foot over the group on the ground and then slammed in down.

* * *

Me: yes done

Ppgz: what!

Yuki: you killed us

Me: no why would I do that

Helena: I don't know you killed Miyako and Kaoru

Haylie: and Momoko and Nikki

Josie: and let's not forget Mikki

Me: O.0 oh

Justin: has anyone seen the ruffs

Everybody but me shakes their head then looks at me

Me: what!

Everybody: where are they?

Me: I don't know

~with ruffs~

Brick: where did she get enough money to buy a tennis ball machine?

Kyon: we're talking about makeda are we?

Kychio: right

Butch: bleh where did she get ROTTEN FISH

Boomer: that what I want to know

Ruffs and princes get hit continuously by rotten fish with tennis ball machine.

~back with the others~

Me: FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I DON'T KNOW

Miyako: we'll get you to talk

Kacey: meanwhile review

p.s the reason I updated late is because my made me do summer classes and school reopened. ~pouts~ no fair


	22. Chapter 22

Me: life is a bitch

Kaoru: …..

Miyako: what's her problem?

Kacey: you're asking me

Mikki: I agree with her when things don't go your way life is a bitch

Life: wanna say that again you two I can easy slip away from you

Me and Mikki: n-no

Nikki: oh dear life I beg of you to force makeda to tell the location of the ruffs.

Life: why should I help you?

Nikki: because...

Life: because...

Nikki: just because...

Life: …...

Nikki: …...

Life: access accepted

Me: … -_-

Life: the location

Me: the story

Puffs & Life: wait wha-

P.s- I suck at fighting scenes so yah

* * *

Dust was everywhere, as Addonexus lift up his foot to see the ground and saw nothing. He angrily looked around for the flies to squish, translation he's looking for the rebels and the ppgz. Suddenly something hot was felt on his back. He turned around shaking the earth while doing it and saw all the fire users attacking him.

"You think that can hurt me" he laughed as he blew on them flying them far away.

"And I thought when Butch sweats, he smells bad" Momoko gagged

"Hey!" Butch defended

"No offense" Momoko apologized

"All taken" Butch retorted

"You're mean" Momoko pouted

"If you're done with conversation, we need to find a way to destroy him" Brick demanded glaring at the green ruff "now is their any weakness, this kare or black dust has"

"I think they're vulnerable to cold" Miyako said

"But if he's stronger than Kare then that weakness must be gone" Momoko said

"And besides the person who actually controls ice is in addonexus" Nikki said

"peek-a-boo" Addonexus said as he spotted the people he was looking for to squish

"Evacuate" Josie said as everyone scattered about.

"Get back here you pests" Addonexus boomed

"I think his ego grew with his size" Helena said as she hid behind a tree with Josie

"What are we gonna do?" asked Kychio

"We need distractions" Momoko said

"For…." Keith asked

"Addonexus may be immortal but we can trap him inside a white z-ray that can contain the black light" Momoko said

"But where's the machine?" Miyako and Nikki asked

Momoko transformed back to her ppgz form and took out a small device that was hidden in her glove.

"Couldn't you just make it appear" Keith asked

"Yes but that fairy costume was giving me a rash" she said

Everybody sweat dropped

"But why do you need distractions, when you have the device right here?" Aiden asked

"Because dim-wit, the three of us need to transfer our power to it and within that time Addonexus might spot us" Miyako snapped

"I thought you just had to implant the device in Addonexus" Adrian said

"Oh yeah, implant a device in the man stronger than this him character" Nikki said sarcastically

"No need for sarcasm" Austin said

Nikki rolled her eyes.

"So we're clear, while the puffs get this device working, the rest of us will cause distractions, got it?" Justin commanded

Mumbled 'yeah' and 'whatever' were heard before they took off towards Addonexus.

~with the distractions~

"Okay everyone listen up, Keith and Adrian you two will lure Addonexus to a clearing away from the city, then yuki and Helena you-" Justin was cut off.

"OR all of us will lure Addonexus to a clearing which is away from the city and attack him from different angles" Kimmer suggested

"Or we could do it my way" Justin glared

"Your way is too complicated" Kimmer glared back

"Maybe you should stop act so sassy and use your head maybe you'll understand!" Justin retorted

"Who died and made you leader!" Kimmer shouted at him

"Stop it right now!" Yuki snapped

"This is not the time and place to fight each other" Helena continued

"So instead of snapping at each other, let's figure out a plan to stop Addonexus" Josie finished

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Justin and Kimmer shouted before insulting each other.

"Why are you even helping us when all you want to do is boss people around!" Kimmer shouted

"Because I LOVE YOU AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO FEEL BETRAYED AND ABANDONED LIKE ME" Justin yelled but then covered his mouth.

Everyone watched him.

"Wow!" Butch admitted (I forgot the ruffs and princes were alive -_-)

"Yeah" the remaining ruffs and princes agreed

"y-you love m-me" Kimmer stammered a blush creeping up her face.

Justin was the colour of Brick's eyes before he nodded.

Kimmer's eyes sparkled before hugging him which caught everyone including Justin by surprise.

"I love you too" she whispered as they shared a moment

"Normally I wouldn't stop such a romantic moment but…" Haylie laughed nervously.

"We have a bad guy to stop" Brick said

"And his grown 100 times his size" Boomer added

"Well what do we have here" a voice boomed

"And he's spotted us" Kychio said

Suddenly Addonexus scooped them up in his hand and started squeezing them.

"Well at least he's distracted" Keith admitted

"But finding a clearing will be hard" Kyon said showing a bit of dumbness (me: YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I CALLED HIM DUMB Kacey: hey! my oc is not dumb)

"I'll just wring you like wash rags and then I'll deal with your earth friends" Addonexus laughed as he held them in the air and proceeded to drop them into some thorns and shards that he implanted on the ground.

Almost at instant he dropped them and clutched his head and staggered back, Helena, Josie and yuki then used their fire powers to burn and melt the thorns and ice shards.

"What's going on?" Elli asked a little shaken from the fall.

"It seems like he is fighting with himself mentally" Adrian observed.

Addonexus pov

These blasted children I need to get rid of them, but these two earth girl I absorbed are tough, they're mentally killing me.

"_Okay that's it" I thought._

"_You finally gonna let us go jackass" the green one thought_

"_That would be a miracle" I told them mentally _

"_A miracle is you Dropping DEAD Right now" the silver one said sarcastically._

"_You guys asked for it" I thought as I sent pressure to my head. I suddenly heard screams and dead silence._

"_That'll teach them" I smirked_

I looked to the ground to see that my current opponents were nowhere to be seen.

"_I'll get them later"_ I thought before walking towards the city.

~with ppgz~

Momoko had currently loaded the device turning it into its larger form. It was a medium square box about the size of five laptops stacked up on top each other. On the left side were a lot of colourful buttons, on the right side there were two screen, the one on top showed the content of black and white z rays and the second one was a computer voice thingy. There was also an orb at the top

It scanned the dimension for white z-rays and was presently extracting them.

"How long will this take?" Miyako asked

"Let's hope not too long" Nikki sighed.

They suddenly heard shouting and heard the words 'I love you'

"I think they forgot to distract Addonexus" Momoko said

"Extraction complete" the computer voice said "inadequate amount of white z rays, absorbing black z rays error"

"Just freaking great there's not enough" Momoko sighed in anger

"Um we forgot to give up our powers" Nikki explained as Miyako nodded

"Oh"

The three girls then placed their hands on the orb as they glowed white with their signature colours circulating through it

"Extraction complete" the voice said "inadequate amount of white z rays, absorbing black z rays ERROR"

The girls sighed

"Again" Miyako exhaled noisily

"Is that device of yours done yet?" Kyon's voice reached their ears

"Unfortunately the content of black z rays is too high" Nikki explained

"Well we need to hurry Addonexus is heading to destroy the city" Brick said

Everybody pondered about what to do until Miyako snapped her fingers.

"Wait, maybe we don't just need white light maybe we can use energy" she explained

"Couldn't hurt to try" Elli answered

"Okay place your hands on that orb" Momoko said "and in order"

After a few minutes of testing Miyako's theory to their surprise it worked but it was not enough and as you know it went like

"Extraction complete, inadequate amount of white z rays, absorbing black z rays ERROR YOU DIM-WITS"

"STILL NOT ENOUGH" Butch screamed

"What are we going to do?" Yuki asked

"Wait, maybe the puffs should try to transfer the fairies energy to the device" Helena added

"And since they're stronger" Haylie added

"Maybe the energy might be enough" Josie cheered

"Just maybe" Justin thought

"But that costume…" Momoko whined

"Gives you a rash" Aiden rolled his eyes

"Ugh fine" Momoko pouted

The girls began to concentrate as fire, water and electricity/lightening circled around Momoko, Miyako and Nikki's body before in a bright flash they changed into their fairy suits.

"Happy now" Momoko grumbled

"Let's hope this works" Boomer prayed

"It better work" Brick growled

Everybody watched the princes

"What?" they said

"Aren't you two going to add a pick up line" Kimmer added

"Can we get on with the dramatic moment please" Kychio mumbled angry

Everybody shrugged before going back to the previous topic.

The puffs placed their hands on the orbs as an electrical surge went through their bodies. You could actually see the electricity circulating around their bodies. The orb glowed pink, light blue and gold/yellow after the girls pulled their hands back.

"Extraction complete, inadequate amount of white z rays, absorbing black z rays, you know the drill SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS BAKAS" the computer voice seemed to scream

"The thing has a mind of its own A MEAN ONE" Jake whined (forgot he was alive too)

"What are we gonna do?" Momoko cried

"Hem" a voice coughed behind them.

All of them turned around to see

"MIKKI KAORU" Nikki and Momoko smiled

"Whoa, hold your houses we're not real" Kaoru explained

"Then….how…are you here?" Miyako asked

"I cast a spell but it will wear off soon" Mikki clarified

"Then why are you here?" Kychio asked

"To help you guys baka" Mikki said flicking his fore head and walking towards the machine with Kaoru leaving the boy dazed (me: someone's love struck Kychio: *hiss)

"Wait if you aren't real then-" Butch was cut off when the machine lit up as electricity was seen when the two girls placed their hands on the orb.

"Extraction complete," the voice began "sufficient amount of white z rays I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY"

"It worked?" Yuki solicited

"It worked" Brick said

"IT WORKED" Justin cheered

"Well you better aim and fire" Kaoru told them

"Right we should take the opportunity" Kyon and Momoko said

"Yeah that and Addonexus is headed for the earth portal which is why he is destroying everything in his path" Kaoru continued

O.o

"Bye" the two girls said before disappearing

O.o

"WHAT ARE WE DOING STANDING HERE, WE HAVE A MAD MAN TO STOP" Miyako screeched before running to the device.

"ERROR" the computer voice suddenly said "unable to strike moving target"

"It's over" Kimmer whispered beginning to cry with Justin comforting her.

"All this for nothing" Nikki said

"We came all this way for nothing!" Momoko screamed with Brick trying to calm her down

"I don't think so, you guys give up too easily" sierra voice piped up

"And you say this why?" Josie and Helena synced

"Just watch" Ginger said pointing to Addonexus

They watched and were amazed when they saw Addonexus trapped in the middle of five statues that resembled the five goddesses that created this dimension; a single beam came from each mouth and formed a peak over Addonexus.

"Fire now!" sierra and Ginger exclaimed

Momoko pushed the button that said 'activate' but nothing happened

"Why isn't it working" Haylie asked

"I don't know" Momoko answered

"Because idiot much pressure needs placed on the button" the computer voice said

"For a machine that's suppose to be helping us you're mean" Jake pouted

"Put a cork in it" the voice argued.

Before anyone answered

"SHUT UP!" Miyako shouted "the more we waste time, the faster Addonexus gets to the earth portal so let's get this thing over with"

The remaining puffs slammed down on the button as they heard a 'whirring' sound and saw a bright flash head straight towards Addonexus. A white light flashed inside the cage Addonexus was in, it was so bright that the puffs, the ruffs, the princes and the rebels had to cover their eyes then it got dark.

"Did it work?" Adrian asked adjusting his glasses.

Everybody uncovered their eyes and looked towards the cage.

"Not quite" Addonexus said before breaking through sending the statues flying and dematerializing. "So that's where you've been hiding"

"Crap" they all thought

"Say you're prayers" Addonexus laughed before lifting his left foot above his opponents and since they didn't have enough energy to even move, he knew he had the advantage

"before,we,die,i,just,want,to,say,i,like,you,alot,elli" Austin said very fast

"I like you too" Elli admitted hugging him

"What's with all the confessing?" Josie asked

"Well if that's what's going on then I love you Momoko" Brick confessed hugging Momoko and shocking his brothers.

"Umm well I umm like you too" Momoko blushed

Boomer shrugged before he admitted liking Miyako causing her to go the colour of Brick's hat, leaving Butch and Kychio gazing away.

"If you're done with this love fest, I really want to squish you" Addonexus announced before bringing down his foot only to stop in mid air.

"What now?" Aiden grumbled

Addonexus lurched back

"This can't be happening" he said causing our heroes to be confused

Abruptly the giant black man started bloating up he became bigger and bigger, altogether he looked like a bunch of bubbles packed together. Everyone scattered hiding behind trees, rocks basically anything that doesn't show off your figure.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Addonexus shouted as he grew bigger and bigger, then out of the blue a bright white light emerged in the middle of him, it completely engrossed him becoming brighter and brighter, and due to the heat intensity and luminosity it scarred all our vampire heroes. Just then everything was obscuring, they looked to see a white orb with addonexus in his human form in the middle before it took off.

"We did it" they cheered

"Reversing effect of black z rays" the computer voice announced before a beam shot towards the sky into the dark clouds which then after a while dispersed and all that could be seen was light as the sun shone.

"We finally did it" Justin said

"Addonexus is finally gone" Miyako cheered

"Yeah but it looks like we got some battle bruises" Keith laughed

"Oh sorry about that" Momoko apologized

"Let me heal all of you quickly" Nikki said "Laeh meth" (just read the words backwards)

Then our fair vampires skin became healed

"Thanks" Yuki expressed their gratitude.

"Wait" Momoko suddenly said

"What?" they asked

"Where's Kaoru and Mikki?" she asked

Everyone suddenly snapped to realization

"Please don't let it be that they were destroyed by that blast" Miyako cried

"What am I going to tell mom and dad" Nikki panicked starting to cry

"You think you have problems what are we going to tell Kaoru's dad and mom" Momoko said indicating that she was referring to Miyako and her

"Her father is a professional wrestler" Miyako panicked

Just then they saw five figures

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, you brought us back to life!" yukira said hugging everyone quickly

"Why all the down faces?" Kumiko asked

"Hello we're two people down" Miyako snapped

"Oh Mikki and Kaoru right?" Rebecca asked sadly

Everyone nodded as they took a moment of silence.

"Hey what wrong?" two voices called

"Mikki Kaoru shut up we're taking a moment of silence for our lost friends" Elli retorted before everybody got back to being silent.

The two girls rolled their eyes and folded their arm and indicating with their fingers

"Five" (Mikki)

"Four" (Kaoru)

"Three" (Mikki)

"Two" (Kaoru)

"One" (both)

"MIKKI KAORU" everyone shouted

"You're alright" Nikki screamed tackling her sister

"You're alive" Miyako and Momoko smiled hugging Kaoru

"I'm sure you two are very clear on the topic that I hate hugs" Kaoru and Mikki grumbled

"But how did you survive?" Butch asked

"Hello, we have white z rays in our body" Mikki told them

"And the attack was sent for the black dust so we would still be safe" Kaoru explained

"So where do you think the white light as you call it took Addonexus?" Austin asked

"I would think to the coldest part of the galaxy basically where we sent Kare" Momoko said

"All that use of energy practically drained out the power of our belts" Kaoru sighed

"So it might take time to recharge" Mikki ended

"Well at least we'll live to see another day" Kimmer smiled

"Yeah" they all said in their head looking at the sky

* * *

Life: *choking me*

Me: *being choked* fine they're in the shed outside

Miyako: you heard her let's go

~15 minutes later~

Momoko: we got them

Kaoru: but they need to take a bath *pinches nose*

Kacey: Miyako!

Miyako: roger *drowns the boys in water* there all clean

Brick: *spits out water* thanks a lot *sarcasm*

Miyako: good to know

Life: get back here!

Me: you'll never get me alive!

Life: I'll just kill you then i'll get you!

Me:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Everybody else: ….

Kacey and Miyako: review ~desu


	23. Chapter 23

Me: *sniffle* hey everybody *sniffle*

Miyako: what wrong makeda?

Me: *sniffle* n-nothing

Kaoru: then why are you crying?

Me: *sniffle* I'm sniffling not crying

Kacey: what's the difference?

Nikki: crying contains water pouring out from your eyes sniffling is when you're about to cry or a done crying.

Momoko: thanks for the science lesson professor and I'm suppose to be the smart one

Me: *Starts crying*

Mikki: are you crying?

Me: no I'm sweating through my eyes

Kacey: do you need to torture the ruffs and ex princes

Me: no thanks

Brick: I knew we were fine, that's why I'm the smartest

Butch: says the on who's ego is bigger than the size of King Kong and titanic combined

Boomer: …

Kychio: you people are weird

Me: WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Kaoru: what do we do?

Miyako: makeda does not own the puffs, the ruffs, a torture chamber, mc Donald's waffles, Disney but she owns the plot of the story

Momoko: without further ado

Kacey and Mikki: what! *is deaf*

P.s- this chapter doesn't make any sense at all it is totally and completely random so if it makes sense to you then OKEEDOKEE

INSPIRED BY: Darkpurplevampiregirl, who wants a bowl full of YUKI

I would like to thank my reviewers especially who wants a bowl full of YUKI, Josephine dark, babyflowers, keroNya,PPGZMomoko62 and any other reviewers that I forgot to mention I LOVE YOU GUYS.

* * *

Everything was lively in the vampire world people were well and happy careless and free, some even agreed to help with construction in the human world for the destruction that addonexus caused. The puffs and ruffs and the rebels were helping repair the castle for Kimmer's incarnation as now queen but even though she was just 16, the idiotic law her father put said that one piece needs another just like ying yang and all that crap as she referred to, so in other words she needed a king to help her rule the 'kingdom'. And of course due to some unwanted outburst including the words 'I love you' she chose Justin.

"I can't believe we're getting married" she squealed hugging Justin.

"Correction: I can't believe I'm being forced to be married" Justin said earning a punch and a glare

"I was joking" he yelped in pain.

"Hmfp" Kimmer pouted before walking away

"Sheesh women" Justin muttered

~with the puffs~

They were practically doing no work, actually Kaoru Miyako and Momoko weren't doing work, and the twins were, since they had magic.

"Esrever" Nikki chanted as the wall reversed to whole. "Read the word backwards, some may not be backward)

"Why are we doing all the work?" Mikki whined.

The three girls shrugged not noticing that twin's mischievous smirk.

"Monkey!" Mikki said as she pointed to Kaoru and Nikki fired two electric bows at Miyako and Momoko.

~15 minutes later~

The ruffs and ex princes came to check up on the puffs only to find two laughing twins.

"What's going on?" Kyon asked sitting next to Nikki.

"Uh nothing" the girls answered before looking at each other and starting to laugh again.

"Where are the others?" Boomer questioned.

The laughing ceased.

"What did you guys do?" Kychio interrogated looking at Mikki directly in her eyes making her turn away.

"N-nothing" she stuttered and mentally cursed herself for stuttering.

"Pok pok pokok" some voice were heard

"Oo AA oo AA" another one came

"I'm banana, I'm banana here me roar" another sang.

Nikki and Mikki started laughing again.

"You didn't" Brick glared

"Umm okay whatever you say we didn't do anything" Nikki said

"You guys used your spells on them" Butch nearly screamed

"No" the twin answered politely.

Suddenly the three girls appeared.

"You did" Boomer glared

Miyako was acting like a monkey, Kaoru was the chicken and Momoko was singing the banana song?

The boys looked at each other before laughing.

"Okay okay that is funny but change them back please I wanna show butters something" Butch pleaded

"Ugh fine" Mikki gave in "release"

"Pok pok pok – MIKKI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kaoru suddenly screamed before charging towards the brunette

O.o

"Shit" Mikki muttered before ducking behind Kychio

"Get back here!" Kaoru screamed

"Leave her alone Kychio will deal with her" Butch warned before dragging Kaoru off.

"wait- l-let me go" Kaoru fumed before disappearing with Butch

"_What the fuck does Butch mean when he says Kychio's going to deal with me?"_ Mikki though confused

"You'll see" Kychio whispered in her ears before placing her on his shoulders

"PUT ME DOWN NOW" Mikki shouted to him

"Sorry I can't hear you some girl's screaming her head off and she made me deaf" Kychio smirked

"Put me down put me down put me down baka" Mikki repeated continuously before Kychio disappeared with her.

Now it was only Nikki, Kyon, the two remaining ruffs, a monkey and some random girl singing the banana song

"Well?" Brick said staring at Nikki

"Well what?" Nikki puzzled

"Aren't you going to release them?" Boomer asked

"Alright" she sighed as she held her hands in the air and the two arrows came out of the girls

"NIKKI MIYAMOTO" Momoko screeched

"Just great" she muttered

"What do you have to say for yourself ~desu" Miyako scolded

"You guys were wrong and deserved it" Nikki said calmly

"Give us one reason why?" Momoko snarled

"You guys made me and my sisters do all the work" she answered

0.0

"Oh" Miyako muttered

"Fine" Momoko pouted

"If you're done with your explanation I'd like to show you something Nikki if you're done" Kyon asked

"Umm sure" she answered standing up, dusting her clothes and following Kyon.

Silence

The four kids stood there watching each other, the girls turned their heads away, Momoko looking at the sky and Miyako looking at some random thing, then Brick closed his eyes and sighed as he took Momoko's hand and dragged her away

"h-hey what're you doing?" Momoko said turning redder than a red rose

"Just follow me shut up" Brick spoke before carrying her bridal style and zooming away.

"Kind of cold and drastic don't you think" Miyako asked looking down

Boomer stood there watching her, debating whether to say something or not. Miyako sighed inwardly before covering her eyes with her bangs and walking past Boomer.

"you're an idiot Boomer I-D-I-O-T, wait that's how it spells right, yeah wait I'm a ruff since when do I care about spelling now what was I thinking about again, something about an idiot," Boomer mentally battled "I forgot"

He turned around and saw Miyako

"AH SHIT I'M A BIGTIME IDIOT" Boomer face palmed himself walking towards Miyako.

He suddenly heard sniffles and saw tears on Miyako's face.

"Miyako?" he called.

Her head snapped up as she quickly dried her tears

"Yes?" she asked

"Are you alright?" Boomer questioned

"Actually no" she whispered

"What?" Boomer inquired

"Nothing" Miyako snarled

Boomer sighed and sat next to the blonde girl

"Seriously what's wrong with you?" Boomer demanded

"I told you it's nothing" Miyako growled making Boomer invisibly flinch

"Miyako don't give me that crap what the heck is wrong" Boomer commanded getting annoyed

"I told you-" Miyako was cut off

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT" Boomer yelled causing Miyako to balk

"I'm sorry just that….." Boomer apologized

"I like you a lot" Miyako blurted out.

Boomer stayed frozen as the wind blew (they were outside)

"And I understand if you don't…" Miyako was stopped as she felt a pair of lips on her's. Boomer was kissing her; it was quick but soft and passionate.

"I like you too" Boomer said breaking away.

Miyako looked at Boomer then smiled before she tackled Boomer for another kiss. (O.o go Miyako?)

Wherever Kaoru and Butch are

"Butch where are you taking me?" Kaoru asked the black haired boy

"Will you stop chattering" he glared

And it actually made her flinch; it made HER FLINCH HER, Kaoru matsubara the toughest girl ever. She stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

"Okay we're here" Butch announced

Silence

"Kaoru?" Butch asked looking at her.

"What?" Kaoru snarled looking another way

"What's up with you all of a sudden?" Butch scowled

"Hmm, that's a stupid question to ask" Kaoru smirked

"How so" Butch hissed

"I'm not answering that question you should know" Kaoru spat

Butch patience was wearing thin until he realized he had yelled at her earlier. He sighed

"I'm s-s" he fumbled

Kaoru looked at him

"s-sor" he continued

Kaoru opened her eyes wide

"I'm s-sor-ry" Butch stammered as if that was the hardest thing to say.

"For?" Kaoru added

"I'm s-sorry for snapping at you earlier" he apologized

Kaoru looked like she was thinking before she answered

"I forgive you"

"Thanks, now here we are" Butch exclaimed showing Kaoru the beautiful view of a meadow filled with every flower you could imagine.

Kaoru stared at it with awe.

"I knew you would like it" Butch smirked "and you say you don't like anything girly"

Kaoru blushed

"So you're saying you're girly" Kaoru laughed

"Why would you say that?" Butch inquired

"Duh boys give girls flowers and sometimes girls give boys flowers" Kaoru explained

O.o

"Hey you twisted my words" Butch pouted causing Kaoru to laugh

"The almighty Butch is whining" Kaoru laughed

"Ha so you admit it I am the coolest guy on the planet" Butch smirked

"Yeah when pigs soar in the sky and rule the planet and hell freezes over" Kaoru said sarcastically

"I'll be waiting for that day" Butch replied as Kaoru rolled her eyes

"Oh I want to give you something" Butch added

"What is it?" Kaoru asked

"Close your eyes" Butch ordered

Though Kaoru hated being pushed around she followed what Butch said.

"I don't see the…" Kaoru trailed off when lips crashed upon hers.

She gasped which allowed Butch access to her mouth. After 5 minutes of making out they pulled away. Kaoru stared wide eyes at Butch

"What was that about?" she gasped

"Well you see…" Butch blushed "it just that I…..I like you Kaoru a lot"

The black haired girl looked at Butch in his eyes; she couldn't find any reason not to believe him.

"Well, I don't know" Kaoru blushed too causing Butch's smile to fade "but I can make an exception"

The green ruff eyes lit up as he lifted Kaoru up bridal style and kissed her again which she did not reject.

Where Brick and Momoko are

Brick had brought Momoko to the festival the vampire people had in the celebration of stopping addonexus.

"These people must be very happy" Momoko smiled

Of course they are, an evil dictator has been slayed." The red head replied bluntly. Momoko pouted, making way for an awkward silence.

"Umm..." She began, but was interrupted as her companion yanked her by the arm to a street vendor.

"Here, I'll buy some sweets for you..." He said, Momoko watched him confused. He noticed that and blushed furiously. "You like that kind of stuff don't you! Just because we're vamps doesn't mean we don't have a sweet tooth!"

"Yeah but..." She smiled "Thank you~!"

Umm, no prob..." Momoko munched her candy quickly, Brick observed in disbelief. Just then, the red puff surprised him and grabbed his hat.

"Hey!" He complained, she stuck out her tongue and winked, as if saying "Try to catch me~!"

Brick sighed and flew after her; she spun around, completely forgetting his powers. Unfortunately tripping on a random stone while at it...

"Hey! Be careful!" He snapped, grabbing her tummy to keep her up. "You okay, can I have my hat back?"

"Umm sure..." Momoko blushed, noticing their strange position.

What is it...?" Brick sneered, only later realizing. He speedily let go, causing her to fall on her face.

"Oh well it was inevitable wasn't it?" Momoko grumbled and stood up, looking around at her surroundings "Where is this place huh?"

"Looks like one of those mystic pasture thingy's." Brick replied, Momoko gave him a "What the heck are you saying" look

"It's something that appears in this realm when..." He stopped himself, "When two lovers are alone..."

"When what?" Momoko asked Deaf

"Nothing..." Brick sighed

Momoko glared at Brick.

"I'm serious Brick what. Did. you. Say!" Momoko snarled

"Nothing" he smirked finding Momoko's anger amusing.

Momoko's left eye began to twitch.

"Okay first you drag me here, now you don't want to answer one simple question" Momoko sighed in exasperation.

"You're such a drama queen" Brick teased

"Shut up" Momoko pouted

"You know you're cute when you pout" Brick flirted causing the pink puff to blush

"Man you're so easy to make blush" Brick laughed

SMACK!

Brick found himself on the ground with a huge hand print on his cheek

"Hmpf" Momoko breathed before turning the other way.

"You take life too seriously" Brick stated, touching the bruise causing him to wince.

Momoko didn't answer him; he sighed and stood in front her.

"Momoko?" he asked. She turned the other way.

"I'm not speaking to you" she declared

"Then what did you just do" Brick grinned

She stayed silent.

"Momoko?" Brick called

No answer

"Momoko"

No answer

"Giving me the silent treatment I see" Brick thought

"Momoko"

"No answer

"Momoko" Brick snarled his patience going down

No answer

"MOMOKO ANSWER ME FOR GOD SAKE" Brick shouted

No answer

Brick being very angry forcefully turned the puff around and stared at her.

"Look at me" he commanded

She didn't do so. Her head was lowered, her eyes covered with her bangs, her breath was uneven.

Brick was already angry and she was starting to get him furious.

sniff

His heart froze; he looked closely and saw small drops of water sliding off Momoko's face.

"M-Momoko I-I'm sorry" Brick apologized suddenly feeling guilty

She turned away.

He sighed

"I'm sorry" he pleaded "please at least smile"

"Got ya" Momoko laughed

"Wait you were pretending" Brick said in disbelief

"Well….not really" she said

AWKWARD SILENCE

In an attempt to break the silence Momoko grabbed Brick's hat again and started running away.

"Hey!" Brick shouted chasing her

Momoko could obviously tell that Brick was pretending to be failing to catch her but she was having a fun time and she wished she could stay forever. (I know they didn't kiss but I have other plans for them)

Wherever Nikki and Kyon are

Kyon brought Nikki to some type of cave.

"Please tell me don't have to pass through here" Nikki shook

"Well I won't tell you" Kyon smiled walking towards it.

"My life is full of complications" Nikki muttered as she followed Kyon

"Your life alone isn't complicated" Kyon told her.

"Yeah tell that to my sister" Nikki sassed

"I rather not" Kyon advised

Nikki sighed

"I'm sorry" Kyon apologized

"For what?" Nikki asked

"For hurting you" he added

"Oh, well….." Nikki blushed "its okay I guess"

Kyon smiled

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK" Nikki shrieked ducking behind Kyon as a ton of bats flew out.

"You're afraid of bats" Kyon asked

"No duh" she added

"Well then I guess you wouldn't like to meet tama-Chan"

"Who?"

"My pet bat"

"WHAT" Nikki shouted as a female bat placed itself on Kyon's shoulder.

"It's okay, she won't bite" Kyon reassured

"Well she is kind of cute" Nikki smiled gently rubbing the bat.

"See that wasn't so hard"

"I guess"

"Now let's continue"

"I thought you just wanted to show me tama-Chan" Nikki questioned

"No she just came by coincidence,"

"Oh"

(What a long and boring conversation)

"We're here" Kyon announced after a long and awkward silence

"This place is dark you know" Nikki said tripping and falling into Kyon's awaiting arms.

"Watch your step" he smiled.

"Watch your step, I can't see, how am I to watch my step" Nikki panicked

"Oh right, you're a normal girl aren't you?" Kyon teased as the bat flew screaming into the darkness. Followed by a surprised squeak from Nikki as millions of tiny lights rose from no where. They were really tiny, yet bright, some glowing green, some glowing yellow.

"How beautiful..." Nikki glowed; Kyon stared at her for a moment.

"Yeah, real beautiful..." He smiled, "Glowing Green, my favourite color, and yellow, a color that goes well with glowing green, right?"

"Yellow's my fave color silly!" Nikki grinned "Doesn't that mean, we go well with each other?"

"Umm~" Kyon blushed and looked away, "Why'd I have to be that kind of vampire..."

"Don't 'cha think?" She smiled; Kyon sighed and spun around in haste.

"Nikki..." He began, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her body closer to his. "You're the first girl I've ever loved, and you're not even vampiric..." He finished, ignoring her look of confusion and kissing her quickly. She pushed him away, just as quickly.

"What a boring way to kiss Kyon, I'm disappointed." She pouted, "This is how yah do it with me." She smiled, making their lips crash, and furiously, yet passionately kissing him.

"She doesn't seem like that type~" Kyon thought "But I guess that's why I love you...Nikki."

(….O.o ummm ehem okay, if that's what Nikki does I'm afraid for Mikki, ANYONE WITH UNDESIRABLE THOUGHTS (Perverted thoughts) KACEY WROTE ABOUT NIKKI)

Wherever Mikki and Kychio

"Kychio for bazillion time PUT. " Mikki shouted

"If I put you down will you shut up?" Kychio asked

"Yes now put ME down" she demanded

Kychio shrugged before placing her down

"Now what do you want with me?" Mikki questioned

"I'll ask a question" he said

"What is it?" she hissed

"Why are you so cold?" Kychio asked

"That is none of your business" Mikki glared

"No, you've been cold from the start, no wonder you're ice!" Kychio snapped, Mikki looked up angrily.

"Shut up or you'll regret it!"

"What could an Icy girl like you do to ME?" He sneered, BAD idea. Mikki growled angrily and pushed him into the lake he had brought her to.

Kychio yelled as he fell in, getting soaked by the cold water. "Why'd you do that, what if I get a cold?"

"A cold, REALLY?" Mikki sighed, Kychio climbed out

"Yeah, so what?" He snapped grabbing her hand, "I'm cold, even though you're so icy, and your body should be able to warm me up." Kychio pulled her close to his body, and wrapped himself around her.

"What the Frigg!" She snapped, Kychio smirked feeling the sudden extra heat overtaking the girl's body.

"This is what yah get for letting me get wet, yah know?" Kychio smiled, Mikki rolled her eyes at the similarity in his and her sister's speaking habits.

"If you keep calling me Icy, I'll really give you something to get upset about." Mikki grumbled with empty threats. Kychio ignored her and wagged his short black hair like a dog (his hair is almost like Ikuto except black look on my profile for his pic). Irritating the already annoyed Mikki even more, then for the second time ever, their eyes met, his playful purple eyes contrasting her feisty purple eyes.

"You're not that bad yah know." Kychio whispered, suddenly. Mikki gained a "What are you saying" look, like the one Momoko did. The vampire leaned closer to her face and brushed some brown hair from her ear, Mikki let out a sigh of nervousness, her face getting redder by the second. Kychio noticed this, and smirked, finally, gently blowing into her ear. Mikki noticed this, growled and pushed him away furiously.

"I knew you were a freaking pervert!" She snapped walking off.

"Wait a second, don't be mad!" Kychio called "Where are yah going'?"

"To meet the others idiot!" She barked before stamping off.

He suddenly sped in front her.

"Answer me this first," Kychio ordered

"What!" she snarled

"Why do you always jump to conclusions around me?" Kychio asked

"It's just that..." Mikki softened "wait why am I telling this to you"

She then shoved him aside in attempt for him to get out of her way and her to pass

"I'm not moving till you tell me" Kychio scowled

"FINE, YOU ACT JUST LIKE HIM, well you hardly bear resemblance but you still act like him" Mikki yelled

"Like who?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

Kychio sighed, grabbed Mikki by her waist, pulled her close and rested his forehead on hers.

"What are-" Mikki was interrupted by Kychio's index fingers on her lips.

"Ssshhh" Kych shushed her "now you're going to make a promise"

"What kind of promise?" she asked

"Promise me you are going to let go of the past and move to the present" he said

"Well….."

"Promise me"

"I…."

"Promise me please" Kychio pleaded leaning closer to her face.

"Fine I promise" Mikki gave in.

"good now let's go back as you haven't noticed your belt is threw recharging" Kychio pulling away much to his and her dismay, grabbed her hand and pulled her go as a silence bestowed upon them.

"Hey Kychio" Mikki called after while

"Yes?" he answered as he turned around.

"Thanks and" she thanked as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his mouth leaving him stunned.

"Race you to the palace" she winked running down the path she memorized

After a while Kychio came to his senses

"HEY, YOU CHEATED" He shouted

~at the palace~

The puffs except Mikki the ruffs except Kychio and the rebels assembled in the hall waiting for Kimmer and the missing people.

"How long are they gonna take?" Keith sighed

Suddenly

"You cheated" a voice huffed

Everyone turned to see a pissed off Kychio and a bored Mikki.

"You lost at your own fault" Mikki laughed

"You distracted me" Kychio pouted.

Mikki blew him a raspberry which Kychio reacted to by kissing her.

After he pulled away.

"Next time you'll keep that tongue inside" he smirked

"You're the biggest pervert I ever met" Mikki glared

"Obviously you haven't met Butch" Kaoru grinned making them know everybody watched the whole thing.

"Whatever" they both mumbled turning their faces the other way.

"Hey I'm not a pervert" Butch warned as pairs of eyes watched him incredibly "okay maybe I am"

"ehem" Kimmer coughed "now that I have your attention, on behalf of everyone in this dimension, we thank you, power puff girls z for helping us without your help we may have not succeeded in the defeat of my uncle and for that I will say again thank you"

The puffs smiled and nodded their heads in gratitude.

"Before you leave we would like to give you something" a voice said

The puffs turned around to see Sierra and the gang.

"Here take this" Rebecca said giving Miyako a sapphire gem likewise with the others.

Momoko got a ruby gem

Kaoru got and emerald

Nikki got citrine

Mikki got a rare diamond

"These gems contain some of our powers to help you with your battles" Sierra explained

"Umm okay" Miyako answered

"And this is for you" Kumiko said handing the twins two small books

"These are spell books, you know with the whole they're more powerful so you're allowed to use magic crap" Yukira explained

"Uhhhh yeah" the twins answered

"Anyways you five should get going" yuki said as she with the help with Haylie, Helena, Josie pushed them towards the dimension rip with the others following.

"Good luck in your future battles" Elli smiled

"Thanks" the girls said before transforming and hovering above the hole.

"You guys ready?" Buttercup asked

All except Blossom nodded.

"Blossom?" Bubbles called

Almost at lightening speed, Blossom flew towards Brick and kissed him on the mouth.

"AWWW" everybody smiled

"Thanks for the great time" Blossom whispered in his ear after pulling away.

Brick smiled and kissed her again.

"EHEM" Bloom coughed

"If lil Romeo and Juliet are done we have to go" Bliss said as the two blushing reds pulled apart.

While flying towards the others Blossom noticed something in Buttercup and Bloom hands closer look revealed their phones.

"You guys took pictures" Blossom glowered

"Uhh bye" the two girls waved before dashing into their dimension

"GET BACK HERE" Blossom screeched diving after them.

"We have such crazy friends" Bliss and Bubbles laughed before waving to their new friends and flying off.

"Don't worry guys you'll see them" Elli reassured

"How do you know" Boomer sulked

"Trust me I know" Elli smirked

You could imagine how new Townsville was, as the five lights past through the skies, the people below were cheering and happy again to live their life, for they knew that the powerpuff girls would always be there.

But in space two bright lights circling around Pluto at lightening speed were set out of balance and heading straight for earth.

* * *

Miyako: aaaaaaaaahh bad ending

Momoko: Makeda's becoming wicked

Kaoru: come on get ready for the next chapter makeda

Me: DON'T YOU PEOPLE GET IT THIS IS THE FREAKING LAST CHAPTER OF THIS FLIPPING STORY!111

Ruffs: WHAT!

Ex Princes: Y-YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME?

Me: sniff *runs out crying*

Kacey: don't worry there's a sequel

Everybody else: phew we can breath

SEE YA LATER MY PEEPS


End file.
